Ryusei Dimension Rockman
by Taiman215
Summary: When 15 year old, Ryu Stelar meets Omega-xis an alien fugitive, they became a warrior that will protect the world of Gamindustri from an Alien Invasion to save it from destruction by the Andromeda key. They are Ryuusei no Rockman
1. New home and New adventure

**Hey guys and gals welcome to my newest story, Ryusei Dimension Rockman/Mega Man, a story which is another in my Neptunia stories (and the last one for a while) with space one of my favourite games of all time Mega Man Starforce.**

**Now you guys may not have heard of this series of mega man well, hopefully they'll make a collection like the other games I mean it's either this or battle network next.**

**Anyway without further ado let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's**

**Opening: Be somewhere from Rockman exe stream**

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Gamindustri, a world where humans and goddesses live together in harmony, this world is split into four continents each ruled by their own goddesses.

Lastation, the Land of Black Regality ruled by Lady Black Heart also known as Noire.

Leanbox, the Land of Green Pastures ruled by Lady Green Heart also known as Vert.

Lowee, the Land of White Serenity ruled by Lady White Heart also known as Blanc.

And finally Planeptune, the Land of Purple Progress rule by Lady Purple Heart also known as Neptune.

The people of each nation live a happy and fulfilling life knowing they were protected by their goddesses and will always be safe.

…But this is not their story...

This is the story of a young boy named Ryu Stelar and how he saves the world from the invasion of the FM-IANS with the assistance of the FM fugitive, Omega-Xis.

Together they will become a kind of hero that Gamindustri has never seen they will become Rock Man.

This is...

**_Ryusei Dimension Rockman!_**

* * *

**Space Station**

**Daigo P.O.V.**

"Alright and another message sent." I yawned, as I worked on my computer, searching for any signs of alien life or alien resources. "Just need to locate any planets now."

My name is Daigo Stelar, I have brown spiky hair and green eyes with a pair of green Visualisers on my head, there was a second one, but I left that at home in Planeptune. I was wearing a white lab coat with blue trousers underneath.

I am a part of a mission sent by the goddesses themselves to go to space to search for aliens with the use of EM waves, an energy source that we use to power our technology, it's normal invisible to us except with the Visualiser's thought that means that there is large amount of digital monster known as EM Viruses so we use the transfers to fight them.

Transers we're devices created for various reasons such as sending emails, acting as a cellular phone, and aiding in the deletion of viruses.

Transers directly attack EM Viruses through the use of Battle Cards which create digital weapons to destroy the Viruses.

I sighed and rubbed my temples. "This is going to take all night…well I guess there isn't night here." I laughed, before continuing my work.

"You have to be tired by now." I turned around and smiled when I saw my wife Akane walking up to me, Akane has long black hair with brown eyes and was wearing the same uniform as me.

"You know me, I can't get to sleep when there's work to be done." I laughed, as Akane walked up next to me looking out the window.

"It really is beautiful." She said looking at the Vastness of Space as I smiled "Yeah, Ryu would love to be here with us." Our son Ryu was about 11 years old now, we promised him that we would bring a bunch of souvenirs when we get back.

**Beep! Beep!**

Suddenly the sirens started going off surprising me, Akane and the other scientists in the room "What's going on?" I yelled. looking around.

"What's going on?!" Akane asked, looking over at the other scientists, "I'm reading a huge counterflow of wave energy!" One of the scientist's said before looking at me. "It's off the charts!".

I ran towards the monitor and began looking through it. "Our interplanetary communication probe must have been interpreted as a hostile message!" I yelled, looking through my screens.

A red holographic screen suddenly appeared on the plat form much to our surprise showing several charts and data. "This is the current data of the sun, currently, we aren't able to contact them... wait-!" Suddenly the screen began fizzling out before disappearing.

"Hey! What's going on, report!" Akane Shouted.

"It's no use! The contact has overflowed!" A scientist said.

I gritted my teeth before grabbing my Visualisers and running towards the door "Daigo! Where are you going!" Akane asked, as I looked at her.

"The cause of this is clearly extra-terrestrial, I'm going to go and take a closer look" I said, but Akane ran up to me.

"Well, I'm coming to!" She said and I smiled at her "Alright".

We ran down the hallway towards the engine room where we saw a large electrical storm going on, I put on my Visualiser allowing me to see rainbow coloured energy going downwards. "Amazing…" Akane said and I nodded.

Suddenly the waves started becoming more aggressive and flow downwards faster. "What the…!" I yelled noticing a black dot.

Without warning the entire entrance began shaking "Akane!" I yelled, reaching for my wife.

"Daigo!" She said, reaching for me as well before we were engulfed in a bright light.

* * *

**Planeptune**

**Ryu P.O.V.**

"I'm almost home." I said, as walked back home after a long day of school, my parents were finally gonna come back home tomorrow after their mission from the Goddesses to space.

My name is Ryu Stelar, I have brown spiky hair and green eyes, I was wearing my school uniform which was a long-sleeved navy coat and navy trousers along with black shoes, I also had a star shaped necklace around my neck, I'm 11 years old.

My parents are a part of the guild and work for the goddesses Oracle, they were sent on a special mission to go to space, one of the first people to ever do so in Gamindustri.

I continued walking until I found my house and smiled before I ran up and opened the door only to see my uncle Aaron and someone I didn't know.

Uncle Aaron had spiky brown hair and eyes, he was wearing a blue cap and a blue jacket underneath a brown shirt, he had brown trousers and blue shoes and he was holding two things, my dad's green Visualizer and a my mom's transer which was blue with the same necklace design on it as the one my mom made me.

The other person was a small fairy riding a book, her hair has two blonde pigtails at medium length along with the purple and orange headdress but this time it accompanied by a hat with the letter N in the centre. She wore a purple dress with open shoulders and a teal tie. Her legwear consists of thigh high socks and white shoes with green circles with a black lining on the centre.

"Uncle Aaron? What are you doing here, who's this?" I asked, as they looked at me while frowning.

"Ryu, Good you're home." He said, before turning to the fairy girl. "This your parent's employer and she wanted to tell you something." He said, as the girl looked at me.

"Hello Ryu, I am Histoire a good friend of your parents… and I have some unfortunate news about them." She said, confusing me.

"Huh? What's wrong with my Mom and Dad?" I asked, as they looked down.

"I'm sorry… but we lost transmission with your parents ship…"

"W-W-What do you mean?" I asked, while shaking before turning to Uncle Aaron. "Uncle, she's kidding right?" I asked, but he just kept on looking down.

"I'm sorry, Ryu but…there was an accident with your parents ship."

"No….no….NOOOO!" I yelled, before running up to my room.

"Ryu!" I heard them, but I didn't listen as I ran into my room and jumped in my room landing on my bed.

I stayed in there for a while crying until I cried myself to sleep. "Mom…dad…where are you?" I asked, before closing my eyes.

* * *

**4 and a half years later**

**Ryu P.O.V.**

"Hey Ryu, we're almost there." I heard, my uncle say as I slowly opened my eyes, I looked around and found I was in his car with my bag next to me.

It's been four and half years since my parents disappeared and ever since then I've been moving from Nation to Nation staying with different relatives I don't really know.

I had my dad's Visualiser on my head and my mom's Transfer on my arm. I was wearing a long-sleeved red shirt and black shorts with blue shoes.

I've been going to different schools in each of the nations, but I don't usually stay there for too long, so I don't usually make any friends and I usually just keep to myself.

"You must be looking forward to staying with Miss Histoire." Aaron said, as I closed my eyes, the last relatives I was staying with couldn't keep me anymore because of finances…just like the others.

"I don't really mind…" I mumbled, while looking out the window. 'I haven't been to Planeptune since I was a kid.' I thought, as a sense of nostalgia came over me, I was honestly surprised when I heard the news of me staying in the Basilicom of Planeptune.

"Eh?! What are you talking about? If I was your age I'd be excited to be living with the Goddess." Aaron said, as I sighed.

"Sorry, I'm just tired." I said, closing my eyes.

We were driving for a while before we stopped. "Alright, here we are." Aaron said, as I looked outside to see a large cone shape building reaching higher than any other.

"I still don't get why I can't just stay with you?" I asked, leaving the car and looking up at the tall building.

"Ha! With my salary please, we would starve by the end of the month." He laughed, grabbing my suitcase. "Here you go." he said, handing me the case. "Now, let's head insi-" He said, but than his Transfer began ringing. "One sec." He said, before opening it.

"What, I'm busy." He asked, as a screen showed up with another man on it "I'm sorry sir, but Faba is trying his inventions again." The man said, shocking Aaron.

"Eh?! Why is he doing that when we haven't figured out all of the kinks?!" He yelled, before turning to me.

"I'm sorry Ryu but I need to head back to the lab, so you'll have to go in on your own." He said, and I nodded.

"Alright." I said, and he smiled before going back in his car before driving off.

I looked up at the large building and sighed before grabbing my bags and walked inside, I walked towards the elevator and waited to reach the top floor where was.

"It really has been awhile since I've last been in Planeptune." I said, looking through the window at the large futuristic city below me.

I heard, the elevator ding confirming I was at the top of the building, I turned around and gulped cause I of my nervousness.

"Guess I'll go in." I said, gathering up my courage before walking through the door but I didn't expect what I saw.

"Come on you stupid thing work! I just bought a new game and I wanna play!" What I saw was girl about my age with messy lilac hair banging on a tv which was all fizzy.

The girl was wearing a choker around her neck with a light blue D-pad symbol on it and short sleeved mini hoodie with blue and purple lining around the sleeves and the hood. The hoodie is closed by a button emblem with a large N in the middle and has two strings that look like controller plugs. Underneath she was wearing a dark purple dress lined with light purple and it has pockets on both sides along with white lining along the bottom. Her socks were a light blue and white striped thigh high socks with frills at the tops and her shoes was purple and blue with an N on them.

"Um…" I said, making the girl jump and turn around "Huh…Oh!" The girl stood up and quickly ran up to me.

"Great you're here! Histy must've called you!" She smiled, really quickly which just confused me.

"Um…yeah".

"Great! Come here I need your help with this." She said, dragging me to the Tv.

"The Tv has been busted since last night and Nep Jr is in Lastation so she can't fix it, I was hoping that you could fix it!" She said, really quickly and I sighed.

"Alright, let me take a look".

I put on my Visualisers allowing me to see the waves around the tv and they seemed to be bad.

"Looks like you got some EM Viruses in this thing." I said, before lifting up my Visualisers and opening up my Transer.

"Oooh, whatcha doing?" She asked, as I began scanning the tv.

"My transer's scanning the tv so I can see what kind of viruses are in there." I said, before a thought came to mind.

"Wait, why didn't you just use your own Transer on this thing" I asked, making her laugh nervously.

"I may have busted my Transer when I was fighting some Dogoo's." She explained, making me sweat drop.

"Right." When the scanning was done I was able to see what we were dealing with. "Looks like it's just some Mettaurs, nothing that bad." I said, before pulling down my Visualisers and pulling out some battle cards.

The Visualisers allowed me to see images of the Mettaurs, there were about five of them, so I activated the virus deletion program to delete them.

The Mettaurs looked like small black ball with eyes and yellow feet, they were wearing a yellow hard hat with a green cross on it and they all had pickaxe weapon which sent energy waves to mess with the tv.

I inserted an air spread card into my Transfer which transmitted into the tv damaging some of the viruses but didn't kill them. "Gonna need something stronger."

I pulled out the long sword card and inserted it into my Transer which was sent into the tv killing two of the Mettaurs. "Woah, the tv is getting better." The girl said, and I nodded.

I than pulled out a wide sword card and sent it into the Tv killing two more viruses but one of them hid in its helmet. "Alright, one more virus left."

I took out a cannon card and inserted it into my Transer before it sent the cannon in to the TV before shooting the virus destroying it.

The tv lit back up with a large N on the screen before changing to the consoles home screen. "Wahoo! You did it" The girl jumped up, before looking at me. "Thank you!" She yelled, while jumping in the air. "Now I can play my new game!"

"Neptune!" I looked over and heard a familiar voice.

'That must be Histoire.' I thought, before turning around to see the girl hiding under some bean bags.

"Don't tell Histy I'm here." She said, shushing me before hiding into her bean bag fort.

I raised a eyebrow at her as the fairy flew in. "Ah! Ryu! You're here early." Histoire said, flying towards me as I stood up.

"Yeah, Uncle Aaron had work to do so he had to drop me here early." I explained, and she nodded before looking around.

"What's wrong?" I asked, as she looked at me "Well I was hoping I could introduce you to Neptune the Goddess since you'll be living here but it doesn't seem she's her-" suddenly the bean bags the girl was hiding under burst up as the girl stood up.

"What?!"

"Eh! Neptune!" Histoire said, as the girl ran up to her.

"What the heck Histy?! Why didn't you tell me a tv repair man was staying with us?" she said, confusing me and Histoire.

"I'm not a tv repair man." I said, which shocked her.

"But you were able to fix the TV so easily." She yelled p, as I sweat dropped.

"I just know a lot about technology." I said, as she nodded.

"Alright but then who are you?"

"Alright, well first this is Neptune the CPU of Planeptune, I'm sure you've heard of her, her sister is out on a quest in Lastation right now." Histoire explained, and I nodded. "And Neptune this is Ryu Stelar he'll be staying with us like I told you." She said, confusing Neptune.

"You did?" She asked, and Histoire sighed.

"You don't remember do you Neptune?" Histoire sighed, confusing Neptune.

"Remember what?" She said, which annoyed Histoire.

"Last week! I told you that Ryu will be staying with us because he has nowhere else to go!" She yelled, making Neptune jump.

"Eh! But what about his parents? He's at least 15 or something." She said, making me look down as Histoire frowned.

"Ryu is the son of Daigo and Akane Stelar…. The ones from accident".

"Oh right, now I remember but wasn't he sent to his Relatives in Leanbox?" Neptune asked, as I frowned.

"They couldn't keep me so I had to move to Lowee…then Lastation... and now here in Planeptune." I frowned.

"Oh…I'm sorry." I heard, Neptune say but I just gave her a fake smile.

"It's alright…that was years ago." I smiled, but I knew they could tell I was faking. "Hey Histoire, I'm gonna head to my room, where is it?" I asked, and she nodded.

"A-Alright, it's just around the corner, third door to the left." She said, and I nodded before walking off with my bags.

When I made it my room I was surprised to see how big it was. It had several posters of games hanging on the walls, a bed in the middle of it, a closet next to the door and a Tv with a game console in front of it along with a telescope looking out to Planeptune.

I smiled before putting my bags away and jumping on the bed, I then held the necklace around my neck 'Mom…Dad…' I thought before closing my eyes to take a nap.

* * *

**Space**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Somewhere far beyond Gamindustri, an asteroid was flying at high speeds while being accompanied by 11 dark figures. 10 of them surrounding one injured one.

The injured figure was mostly made out of green energy with a dragon design, it had blue armouring on its chest and face with green energy going down it's back that looked like hair or a mane, it also had sharp red eyes and a jawed mouth which showed more energy. It had rings on its wrist which also was made out of energy and had no legs.

"Give up Omega-Xis!" A shadowy figure that resembled a bird demanded "There's no use escaping!".

"Yeah, make it easy on yourself and return the Andromeda key!" Another dark figure that looked like an Ox ordered.

"Hah!" The now named Omega-Xis laughed. "You can have it back when I'm done with it, which is never."

"You were once a proud warrior of Planet FM! Why would you betray us?" A scorpion like figure glared.

The scorpion's statement made Omega-Xis smirk. "Maybe it's because I'm sick of your boss." He said, shocking the others.

"What was that?!" The bird yelled.

Suddenly the asteroid began shake and quiver. The surrounding figures began to look around in shock and wonder.

"What's going on?!" The Crab looking figure yelled as the bird looked at Omega-Xis.

"Omega-Xis…..you activated the key!" The bird, yelled shocking the others.

"SEE YA SUCKERS!" Omega-Xis mocked, turning into a green stream of light and flying away.

As Omega-Xis left the asteroid flashed and broke turning into millions of pieces. As the fugitive flew away only one thing came to his mind.

'Guess I better head to their planet' he thought, while flying away but he didn't notice that he was being followed by a dark blue stream of energy.

* * *

**Planeptune Basicilicom**

**Ryu P.O.V.**

"Um, excuse me?" I heard, a shy voice said as I groaned and slowly woke up only to be greeted by a girl I didn't know "Oh good you're awake".

The girl's appearance was similar to Neptune's. She has long light purple hair with a single D-pad hair clip and violet eyes and wears a white, button up sailor uniform with purple designs and a yellow ribbon being held together by the N-emblem. She wore thigh high socks with pink and white stripes and medium sized boots that match her uniform in colour scheme.

"Who are you?" I asked, sitting up.

"Oh um, I'm Nepgear, Neptune's little sister and the CPU candidate of Planeptune." She explained, and I nodded.

"Alright, so why did you wake me up?" I asked, while stretching.

"Oh Histoire asked me to wake you up to tell you that dinners ready." She explained shyly, and I nodded standing up before following her to the kitchen.

When we came into the kitchen I saw two people I didn't know, one of them was sitting down on the table with Neptune waiting while Neptune was banging on the table for food while the other girl I didn't know cooked it.

The girl that was cooking had long light pink hair with matching pink eyes. She was wearing a tan-white wool sweater top with and matching arm warmers and boots, but with fuzzy balls at the top. She also wears a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown knee-socks with light pink heart cut frills, and often carries a black hip purse, and heart shaped buttons.

The other girl had long brown hair with a ponytail tied by a green bow and she had green eyes. She was wearing black and white shirt and shorts with an overly sized blue coat, like literally it was the size of well her and it had orange lighting marks on the arms, and she had several pockets with different coloured phones like magenta, green and blue.

"Ah good you're up." The pink haired girl smiled at me as me and Nepgear sat down.

"Um hi, I'm Ryu Stelar nice to meet you." I politely said before bowing.

"Oh I'm Compa and this is Iffy we're good friend of Nep-Nep and Ge-Ge." She said, confusing me.

"Sorry about that, those are just nicknames I'm IF." IF said, and I nodded.

"So Ryu what did you think of your room?" Neptune asked, who was still waiting for her food as I nodded.

"I liked it..."

"So Ryu, Histoire told us you'll be staying with Nep and Gear right?" IF asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah…"

There was an awkward silence around the kitchen as they asked me questions and I answered them the best that I can.

After a while Compa had finished the dinner, I was surprised that she had made my favourite food which was tempura. "How did you…" I asked, as she smiled.

"Oh Histoire told us that you were staying earlier so I decided to make your favourite food to welcome you." She explained. and I nodded.

"Oh thanks, Ms Compa." I said, politely making her smile.

"Oh just call me Compa."

We them began eating our dinner, with Neptune, Nepgear, IF and Compa talking about what they did today while I just kept to myself.

As I was eating I remembered a spot I use to go with my parents to star gaze 'Guess I'll go visit it after I'm done' I thought. while eating.

"Oh hey Ryu, I was wondering what's up with your glasses?" she asked, pointing to my Visualizer.

"Oh my Visualizer? It's a device my dad made that allows the wearer to look at the EM waves." I explained, as Nepgear looked at me with stars in her eyes.

"Really! Can I try it on?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Oh uh sure." I said, handing her my Visualizers as she put it on.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" Nepgear said, looking around the room as the waves moved around.

"Hey! Nep Jr let me have a go!" Neptune asked, standing up and taking the glasses from her sister to put it on.

"Woah! Weird!" Neptune said, looking around before reaching for a wave as it passed through her hand. "Hahaha, it's so weird." She said, happily.

"Woah!" Neptune said, tripping and falling on the ground as the Visualizers fell off and about to fall on to the ground and crack, but I quickly caught it.

"Oh sorry Ryu." Neptune said, as I stood up.

"….It's alright" I said, standing up before turning around. "I'm... just going to go out for a bit." I said, before walking to the elevator and stepping inside.

I saw them getting up about to follow me, but I pressed the button making the doors close before they could walk inside.

As it moved down the elevator moved down I looked at my Visualizer and sighed seeing that there was no damage to it. I sighed and looked out the window to a certain park. "Guess I'll go there." I said as the elevator went down.

* * *

**Space**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Meanwhile out in space, two waves of energy were battling. One was a green stream of energy and the other was dark blue, flew around in a battle of supremacy, the blue energy slowed down and formed into an energy swan. "Found you again Omega-Xis!" The swan boasted.

The green energy formed into Omega-Xis who growled at the swan. "Cygnus, Persistent as always."

"You must think you're pretty clever, using the key's power to destroy that slab of rock as a distraction to get away, but we're too old for tricks like that!" Cygnus said.

"That's too bad." Omega-Xis chuckled. "I thought I could be by myself a little more, but it looks like I should be giving you dumbasses some credit."

"Enough talk! Give me the andromeda key!" Cygnus yelled.

"Not gonna happen!" Omega-Xis spat, before turning into energy and speeding off. "You'll never get it for as long as I live!"

"That can be arranged, traitor!" Cygnus said, before turning into energy and chasing Omega-Xis as the two Aliens began fighting each other for the Andromeda key.

* * *

**Ristar Park**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Ryu sighed lying down in front of a riverbank before looking up at the stars, he remembered that his parents use to bring him here to go stargazing.

Even if he hadn't been here in years he still felt in peace while lying on the clean grass while feeling the cool breeze and the scent of water and flowers.

He looked up and smiled at the different constellations in the sky. "Mom... Dad... Leo is so bright out Draco, Aquila and Pegasus is as well." He said, looking up at the stars in the sky.

Ryu looked down and thought about everything that happened today. "I should apologize to Neptune and the others for leaving like that, they must be worried." He said, before looking back up. "I'll do it when I get back".

Ryu sighed and put his Visualizers over his eyes to watch the EM waves dance across the night sky "I never get tired of watching this" he mused out loud.

He then blinked in confusion when he saw something else that caught his eyes. He sat back up and took off his Visualizers to rub his eyes before putting them back on.

What he was seeing was no trick. In the night sky amongst the EM waves were two more streaks flying against each other as if they were fighting.

"What kind of EM waves are those?" Ryu muttered.

**Space**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

"Gah!" Omega-Xis yelled, being pushed back by Cygnus before reforming.

"This is the end Omega-Xis! There's no where left to run" Cygnus boasted, as Omega-Xis moved back up.

'Damn it, I'm going nowhere with this.' Omega-Xis thought while holding his arm. 'Guess I'll have to put an end to this.' He thought.

Omega-Xis curled up into a ball and began glowing brighter and brighter before turning into a miniature supernova.

Cygnus seemed to be aware of what was happening and charged forward, glowing in a blue light. Both aliens rammed into each other causing a huge explosion blinding everything near them.

"Hrrg!" Cygnus roaredL as the light overtook him.

"Arrg!" Omega-Xis yelled, as the gravity of Gamindustri forced him towards the planet.

Back on the Planet, Ryu gasped as he saw one of the green light began to grow. To him it was growing bigger and bigger and soon the glow started to Shine on his body.

Ryu then realised he was in the lights line of fire.

"Oh crap!" Ryu yelled, just before the light hit him causing a large explosion of light.

But in the light the outline of a blue warrior with spiky hair, a red visor and Omega-Xis's head on his left arm was shown before flashing away.

* * *

**And done so what did you guys think of my new story, in all honesty I've been really looking forward to doing this because I love the star force series.**

**Speaking of which I have a question for you guys, should I have Mega Man be called well Mega Man or Rockman, Mega Man is more known but Rockman is in the title so what do you guys think.**

**But anyway that's all for me so for now.**

**S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.C.H.A.P.T.E.R.**


	2. Em wave change!

**Hey guys and gals it's time for the second chapter of Ryusei Dimension Rockman and this chapter we will actually be having rock man in it along with Ryu's first day of school.**

**Also thanks for all the love you guys gave this story, Starforce is one of my favorite series and I wanted to do something for it since I found out that they cancelled Starforce 4**

**Also I forgot to mention last time but this will be taking place during the Neptune Anime.**

**But anyway without further ado let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's**

**Opening: Be somewhere from Rockman exe stream**

* * *

**Planeptune Bascilicom**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

"YOU LET HIM LEAVE THE BASILLICOM ALONE! AT NIGHT!" Histoire yelled angry that Neptune and the others let Ryu leave by himself.

"B-But Histy, we were going to follow him but the elevator closed before we could" Neptune said but Histoire wouldn't have any of that.

"So than why didn't you just transform and fly down?" She asked making the four begin to sweat rapidly "Uuuh".

Histoire sighed calming down "Just go and look for him before he gets in danger" Histoire said but Neptune just shrugged.

"Oh come on Histy, what can possible happen to him out there" Neptune shrugged much to Histoire's annoyance but as if on que.

**Flash!**

Suddenly outside there was a bright light shinning from Ristar Park before going away "What was that?" Nepgear asked as they all looked at the park.

"I have a bad feeling about that" IF said as Compa looked at the others "Do you think Ryu's in trouble?" She asked as Histoire looked at the CPU.

"Neptune, I want you to go and check that out" she said and Neptune nodded "Sure thing Histy!" She said as Nepgear looked at her sister "I wish I could go…" she said but Neptune just smile "Don't worry Nep jr! You'll be able to transform someday" she said before running to the elevator and going to the roof.

"Alright Hdd Activate!" She said as her body began shinning before transforming into her goddess form, Purple Heart.

Purple Heart has long purple hair in twin tails that almost reaches her feet and bright blue eyes with white pupils in the shape of power signs. She wears black hair clips with glowing blue D-Pad shapes on them, and a black body suit that exposes her chest somewhat. Both of the bodysuit's shoulder areas contain a white outlined D-pad symbol and the arm areas contain purple along the sides while the front of the bodysuit also contains purple areas near the bottom. On the breast areas you can see a single purple strip. Purple Heart's leg-wear seems as though it is the same as her human forms only it appears as black boots with purple tips instead.

"I'll have to get their quickly" she said extending her wings behind her before flying in the air towards the park.

She flew to the park and was surprised to see the Satella Police at the park holding heavy back packs with scanner devices that delivers information to the helmets they were.

She flew down to what she assumed was the chief. He was a middle aged man with black hair and big bushy eyebrows in a dark brown trench coat over a white shirt with a red tie, brown pants and shoes, he had red earphones and a strange siren device on his head and on his arm was a black Transer with Lastation symbol on it.

The old man looked up and saluted the goddess and she nodded allowing him to move his hand down "Good evening Lady Purple Heart, I am Detective Goyoda of the Satella Police, we detected a powerful flow of EM waves in this area and we wen to investigate".

"Did you find anything?" She asked with raised eyebrow and the man nodded "Yes, we found a young child passed out on the river bank with a blue Transer, after we scanned him we found out he's the son of Daigo and Akane Stellar" he explained making Purple Hearrs eyes widen.

"Ryu!" She said surprising Goyoda "You know him?" He asked and the goddess nodded "Yeah, we recently took him in because he had no where to go".

"Well I One you don't mine if we ask him a few questions?" Goyoda asked and Purple Heart shook her head "No, it's fine ask away".l

* * *

**Dreamscape**

**Ryu P.O.V.**

"Ugh, my head" I muttered slowly opening my eyes and I looked around to see that I was in some kind space completely made of vivid colors "Where am I?" I muttered looking around the strange place.

I looked around for a while until my eyes landed on a strange dragon looking monstet "What ….is….that" I said before it began shaking 'Oh no! Is it going to eat me' I thought trying to swim away but than I heard it groaning in pain.

I turned around and my eyes widened when I saw it gripping it's chest armor in pain "…Hey, what happened to you? Are you hurt? Is there anything I can do" I said, I know I was being stupid wanting to help him but doing anything now is better than wandering endlessly in this void.

It turned it's red eyes at me as I froze "Hm?" It said seeming to analyze me "That EM waze frequency?" I was surprised when I heard it's voice, it sounded like a machine but also Deep.

"What?" I asked with a raised eyebrow "Did you say something?" I asked but it shook it's head.

"Nothing" It's said before turning to me "To answer your question, it's just a scratch it'll heal on it's own" he said as I sighed in relief "Thanks goodness".

"So we can understand each other, good at least we're getting somewhere" I sighed before looking at him "Well my names Ryu Stelar, do you have a name or anything to call you?" I asked as he looked at me.

"My name's Omega-Xis" he introduced himself as I rose a eyebrow "Omega-Xis? That's a strange name" I asked as he laughed.

"Isn't surprising, it's a normal name on Planet FM but it should be strange on this planet" he said confusing me "This planet? FM?" I said before my eyes widened "Wait! Are you an alien!" I asked as he smirked "What gave it away".

He than hushed me before looking up "What's wrong?" I asked as he looked at me "Somebody's here" he said before turning into green energy and disappearing.

"Omega-Xis?!" I yelled as the void around me began cracking away before I started falling endlessly "Aaaaaahhhhh!" I screamed waving my arms to stop falling to no use but suddenly a green flash shined in front on me blinding me "What the!".

* * *

**Planeptune Basicilicom**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

After a hour and half of interrogation Detective Goyoda had finally allowed Neptune to take Ryu back to the Basicilicom offering them a car ride back to the building.

When Ryu had woken up he looked pale with dulled and space eyes and he would only,speak in short sentences.

As they left the car Goyoda looked at the boy "Are you sure nothing happened out there?" Goyoda asked but Ryu shook his head "No sir….I was just stargazing" He said making Goyoda sigh "Alright than" he said before turning to Neptune.

"Keep an eye out at this kid, he may remember something soon" he said and Neptune nodded "Sure thing!" She said before the two walked inside.

They took the elevator to the top floor and as they walked inside Nepgear and Histoire walked up to them with IF and Compa had already left.

"Ryu! Where were you?" Histoire asked but Ryu stayed silent "Is he alright?" She asked Neptune who shook her head "Nope, the police found him unconscious on the riverbank so they took him in for questioning but it looks like he's tired right now" she said looking at the boy who remained quite but nodded.

"Well maybe you should get some rest" Histoire said and he nodded slowly walking off but than flashes of what happened came to him "The light…" he muttered confusing the others.

"What was that?" Histoire asked as he turned to the three "I saw these crazy lights that looked like they were fighting each other and than one of them landed on me!" He said confusing the girls.

"Crazy lights?" Nepgear asked interested while Neptune shrugged "That sounds like something from a RPG dude" she said as Ryu looked down.

"I did though" he said before remembering more "And I met an alien…Omega-Xis!" He said as they looked worried.

"Wow you must've had a crazy dream" Neptune said rubbing her head "But it wasn't a dream! I did meet Omega-Xis".

"Maybe you should go to bed, you've had a long day let alone being brought to the Satella police" Histoire said surprising Ryu "The Satella police?"

"Now come buddy, head to bed don't forget you have your first day your new school tomorrow" Neptune said pushing Ryu into his room "A-Alright" he said closing the door.

Ryu landed on his bed face first and sighed "Man this is weird" he said turning around trying to think back to tonight "I don't even remember going to the Satella Police? Maybe they wiped memory or heck maybe the Alien was just a dream".

"Who the heck you calling a dream!" Ryu heard before shooting up and looking aroundl "Who said that! Who are you?!" He yelled while looking around.

"I already told you my name".

Ryu's eyes widened as he looked up "Omega-xis! Where are you?" He asked looking around "Put on your Visualizer" He said and Ryu nodded moving the glasses over his eyes allowing him to see Omega-Xis in front of him "Woah!".

Ryu fell back and crawled back wards to the foot of the bed "Don't get so close!" He said as Omega-Xis sighed "Man your, a noisy one" he said fiddling with his ear "Don't be so surprised all the time".

"So it wasn't a dream…but where did you go! You just disappeared" Ryu asked as Omega-Xis pointed to his arm "I was in your thing-a-majig" He said as Ryu looked at his arm "My Transer?" He asked and Omega-xis nodded.

"Yeah, I hid inside of it" he explained "I sensed those pesky terrains so I hid inside of it so I wouldn't cause a panic" he explained and Ryu nodded.

"I think I'll need to hide out here for awhile longer" Omega-xis said as Ryu sat back up "Hm, Alright"

"You must keep my existence a secret" he said confusion Ryu but he nodded "Alright, I mean after all you haven't said anything like 'take me to your leader' or something like that so I'll trust you" he said and Omega-xis's only response was to phase through the window into the balcony.

"Hey, Omega-Xis!" Ryu said running up to the window but he hit his head against it "Oh right, he's an alien" he said before opening the window to the balcony "Hey Omega-Xis!...wow".

With the Visualizers still on Ryu could see the channels of energy thought the night sky.

"Terrains can't see them normal but this is the EM wave world where us FM-ians exist" Omega-Xis explained as he looked at the night sky with Ryu "Awesome".

"Wow, the patterns of the EM waves are so clear, you're energy frequency as a FM-ian must've boosted my Visualizers capabilities. My parents would've loved! They were on a mission to communicate with alien species" he said as Omega-is looked at him.

"I knew it" he said confusing Ryu "Huh?"

"You're the kid of Daigo and Akane Stelar" He said shocking Ryu "You know my parents?!" He asked, shocked.

"I did know them, I could tell from your Visualizers and the fact that you have the same Frequency as them".

"Omega-Xis I have to know" Ryu pleaded to the alien "Are my parents alive? What happened to them? Did the Elysium explode? Where are they? I need to know!".

Omega-Xis observed the young boy, he was told that Ryu had the tendency to not give up on a subject till he's satisfied. The information hailed true as he saw the intensity in Ryu's eyes. So he decided to give as little information he could to the boy.

"I know that your parents was working on the ship Elysium" Omega-xis replied "They told me about your planet, the Visualizers and you. But that's all I can remember" he closed his eyes in sympathy "I'm sorry".

"I see" Ryu smiled looking at the alien "At least I know Mom and Dad are still alive" he smiled slightly.

"No problem kid" Omega-Xis smiled "Stick with me and I'm sure you'll be able to find them" he said and Ryu smiled back "Yeah, thanks"

Omega-Xis suddenly began quivering in pain "Are you okay?" Ryu asked as Omega-xis clutched in pain "Che, my chest still hurts" he said before turning into energy "I'll need rest" he said going into the Transer.

Ryu looked up at the waves of energy through the night sky "I've really gotten myself in some trouble, huh?".

* * *

**The next morning**

**Planeptune High School**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Ryu walked down the streets of Planeptune and in front of him was a large white school with Planeotune symbol on it.

He was wearing the school uniform, it was mostly black except for the shoulders which was white and under neath was a white shirt, he had black trousers and white shoes and he was wearing his star necklace and Visualizers.

"So this is the human world" Omega-xis mused from Ryu's Transer as Ryu opened it and looked at Omega-Xis "How's your injuries?".

"Much better after a good nights rest" he said rolling his arms "But forget about that, keep an eye out for others from Planet FM".

"The FM aliens, like the other light you were fighting last night?" Ryu asked and Omega-Xis nodded "Yeah, there are other FM-Ian's as well, about ten of them" Omega-Xis said "There mission is to destroy your planet".

"DESTORY GAMINDUSTRI!" Ryu yelled as all of the students look at him making Ryu blush before hurrieng along while whispering to Omega-Xis "But why? What do we do?".

"The people of FM are war hungry warriors, heck year's before I was born they destroyed their sister planet AM" he explained before continuing on "They also created the EM Viruses that you're people deal with every day".

"The EM Viruses are alien?" Ryu asked and Omega-Xis nodded "And now they are aware of Gamindustri so the Viruses attack will increase steadily".

"Well it's kinda cool to know we're so popular in the universe" Ryu joked before turning to Omega-xis "But you betrayed them right? So why are you here".

"That's a good question, I'll get back to you on that" he said before looking around "By the way, where are we going?" He asked as Ryu showed Omega-xis the school.

"I'm heading for my first day at my new school" he said making Omega-Xis raise a eyebrow "School? What's School?" He asked making Ryu laugh, because a intelligent alien doesn't know what School is.

"What's so funny?" Omega-Xis asked as Ryu smiled "Nothing, It's where kids around my age can go and learn things for their future and right now it's my first day of going to this school".

"Tch, sounds boring" Omega-xis scoffed as Ryu sweatdropped "Well it's better than staying at home all day, plus you can use this time to learn about Gamindustri".

"Good point… Alright than what are we waiting for, let's go!" Omega-xis yelled before dragging "Ryu to the school" "H-Hey Wait!" Ryu yelled being pulled away.

* * *

**Classroom **

**Ryu P.O.V.**

I was waiting out side of the class for my first year in this school "God, this is so boooooorrring" Omega-xis yawned.

"I didn't know it would take this long for the roll call" I said rubbing my head before the door opened "Stelar-kun could come inside" the teacher asked and I nodded.

I walked inside as I felt everyone looking at me as I looked over at my classes teacher, Mr Shepar.

He had dark skin with curly brown hair and beard, he was wearing a yellow shirt with a blue tracksuit with red lining and sandals and he was wearing a lab coat with two flasks filled with milk and coffee for some reason and he was wearing a green Transer.

"Alright, Stelar-kun why don't introduce your self?" He asked as I nodded "Alright than" I said before turning to everyone.

"Hello everyone, I'm Ryu Stelar I like technology, space and computers" I said before bowing "It's nice to meet all of you".

"Good now why don't you sit in next to Ms. Platz over there" he said pointing to a girl wearing the female uniform with blonde hair tied up in twin tails wearing a white Transer.

I walked up to the seat and sat down as Luna turned to me "Hello there" "H-Hi" I said as she smiled "I'm Luna Platz soon to be Student council president" she said proudly making me sweat drop "Oh all right".

"Now class can any of you tell us about the four Satellites" Mr. Shepar asked as several of us including me and Luna raised our hands.

"Alright, Mr Stellar, your good with technology why don't you explain them to us" he asked and I nodded standing up.

"Okay, you see 10 years ago after the discovery of EM waves the four goddesses decided to work together to make satellites to control the em waves in each nation, each satellite was designed by the goddesses Pegasus was for Lowee, Dragon for Leanbox, Leo for Lastation and Phoinex for Planeptune. The success of these Satellites it has lead to talks of a peace treaty between the four nations" I explained before sitting down.

"Very Good Ryu" He said before he continued to talk as we all listened but Imdidnt notice that Luna was looking at me with a surprised look before smirking.

* * *

**Planeptune Bascilicom**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Back in the Planeptune Basilicom Neptune and Nepgear were playing a fighting together completely lazing off from doing any work "Hah you can't beat me Nep Jr!" As she kept on punching Nepgear character but she kept on dodging "I don't think so sis" she said before kicking Neptune's character back.

As they continued playing Histoire flew in and looked at the two annoyed "Why are you two still out here? Shouldn't you two be getting ready" she asked as the paused the game and looked over at the fairy.

"What are yah talking about Histy? Getting ready for what" Neptune asked as tick mark appeared and Histoire's head "You two are visiting Lastation in two days to discuss plans for the friendship treaty" she yelled making the two jump.

"Oh goodness, I completely forgot" Nepgear said worried "Don't worry Nep Jr it'll be fine, we'll just head to buy things we need and than pack when we get back".

"What could you possibly need?" Histoire asked as Neptune smiled "Well snacks, new games, I need some new Pyjamas and Nep Jr said she needed some more tools to fix my Transer" she listed off as Histoire sighed "Fine But will you meet Ryo on the way so he can help you out and you might want to give him a tour of Planeptune" she said and Neptune nodded.

"Sure thing Histy! But first" she said before unpausing the game and attacking Nepgear character "H-Hey! Wait!" The girl said grabbing the controller to fight as well.

* * *

**Planeptune High**

**Ryu P.O.V.**

"Finally, that was so boring" Omega-xis yelled as we left the school to head back to the Basilicom but than I heard some walking up to me "Ryu Stelar?"

I turned around to see Luna Platz walking up to me with two boys behind her one was a huge kid with black spiky hair and wearing a hat and the school uniform along with a black Transer while the other kid was shorter with brown messy hair, glasses, the uniform and a green Transer.

"Uh Luna Platz right?" I asked and she nodded "Yes, I'm glad you remembered as the future student council president I thought it might be well worth my time to give you a tour of the school grounds"

"You better listen to the boss kid, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity" the bigger kid said making me sweatdrop "Oh, uh s-" I said before getting a notification on my Transer "One sec" I said opening it up to see I got a email from Nepgear.

It aid '_Hey Ryu, me and big sis are going shopping and Histoire asked us to bring you along so could you meet us at the station?'._

"What was that?" Luna asked with a raised eyebrow "Oh uh sorry, that was my….sister's, they wanted me to help them with the shopping but we could do it on the weekend" I asked and Luna nodded "That will suffice than, Alright you better meet with us after school got that!" She said before walking off with the others following.

"That was lucky, I really didn't want to go with them" Ryu sweatdropped before turning around "Well, guess I'll head to the station" he said leaving.

* * *

**Megalo Station**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

"Finally we're here" Ryu said as he walked towards the station to meet Neptune and Nepgear to help them with the shopping.

He passed by a girl with long blue hair wearing a suit dress handing out pamphlets talking about why we don't need the Goddesses 'I guess there are people like that'.

"Hey Ryu, I was wondering something what are your sisters like?" Omega-xis asked from the Transer making Ryu sweatdrop before looking at the screen.

"Well there not actually my sisters, I'm staying with them for now since my relatives can't have me staying with them anymore" he said confusing Omega-Xis "But why would you lie about that?".

"Well it's a bit complicated but the truth is that there the Goddesses" He said shocking Omega-Xis "Eh?! They are but than why are you staying with them?" He asked the shock subsiding for now.

"Well my parents were pretty good friends with their boss Histoire and I guess she felt that she had some responsibility for me" he said while rubbing his head.

"I suppose that makes sense" Omega-Xis said scratching his cheek "Do you have any FM-Ian's that's close to you?" Ryu asked as he looked up "Well there's two, One's a girl she was a bit of a show off and a spectate, always liked to get into trouble the other was a guy, he was rookie so took him under my wing, he's a bit head strong but has honour".

"Are one of the FM-Ian's that's after you?" Ryu asked and Omega-Xis nodded "Yeah and they're rather strong despite the way they act, we'll need to be careful of them".

Ryu wanted to know more about the Aliens he maybe be facing in the future but not only that but if he should tell Neptune and the others about the FM-ians. He was to keen on fighting them but he would've had no other choice.

"Hey Omega-Xi- whoa!" Suddenly Ryu felt shaking as he looked up to see smoke coming from the Momorail so he ran towards it.

He was surprised to see Neptune in her Goddess form keeping the train up as it fell off it's tracks.

"Is it a malfunction?" Ryu asked putting on his Visualizers "No, it's EM Viruses" He said as Ryu looked up and saw the Viruses on the the wave road.

"Oh man, I gotta call the Satella Police" he said before hearing a scream as he looked overfurther and realized that Nepgear was holding on to the train for dear life trying not to fall and Luna and her group trying to help her.

"Just a little bit more bud!" Luna yelled as the now named Bud tried reaching for the CPU candidate "I can't reach her".

"Nepgear's going to fall! There's not time to call the Satella Police!" Ryu yelled as Omega-xis looked at him "Are you going to help her?".

"I don't know…" Ryu said feeling helpless "I DON'T KNOW!" He yelled as he heard Nepgears screams go through his head "Omega-xis, can't you use your powers to save her!".

"Unfortunately, my body isn't made out of matter, I can't even shake hands with your species much less save them" Omega-xis said before looking at Ryu "Besides, even if I could What's to say she won't attack me out of fear".

"Well I have to do something!" He yelled before running and climbing up to the tracks where the Viruses were.

Meanwhile the Satella police were driving towards the incident with Detective Goyoda driving in front "Hurry! It's a onslaught of these EM buggers" he said looking at his Transer "Hurry up we don't want any more collateral".

'Damn it! I can't keep this up much longer' Purple Heart thought as she tried to keep the train held up, she was on the train to meet with Ryu but than it suddenly began to malfunction and fall 'I have to keep this train held up, but who's gonna help Nepgear' she thought before looking over at a nearby building to see Ryu climbing up the side of the building 'Is that Ryu? Not it couldn't be he should be at the station must be my Imagination'.

Meanwhile Ryu had just climbed to the top of the tracks and put on his Visualizers to see many Viruses messing with the track "What a infestation" he said before taking out some cards.

They were mostly Mettaurs and Billy Aces "Alright, not so bad" He said before taking out a card with a picture of a sword on it and inserted it into the Transer which sliced some of the Mettaurs in half.

Suddenly more Mettaurs came flooding in surprising Ryu "There's more!" He said taking out more cards and inserting them to delete the viruses.

He dodged some of the attacks nearly making him fall off but he got back and saw that he was now surrounded "Oh no" he said getting back up as they began sending energy waves at him, Ryu closed his eyes to brace for impact but than.

"BEAST CLAW!" Omega-Xis yelled suddenly appearing from Ryu's Transer and slashed back the Viruses attacks sending them back towards them destroying them.

Omega-Xis turned over to Ryu and scoffed "I guess it can't be helped" he said confusing Ryu "What?" He asked with a raised eyebrow "I'll lend you my power but to that we need to perform a Electeomagnetic wave change" he said confusing Ryu.

"Electromagnetic wave change?" Ryu asked as Omega-Xis turned into energy "You heard me!" He yelled before going into Ryu's body making his body shine with energy before a green energy tornado surrounded him.

"**EM WAVE CHANGE! RYU STELAR! ON AIR!"** Ryu yelled inside the energy tornado as Omega-xis appeared behind him and roared before engulfing his body making the two fuse together in a burst of green energy.

As the energy dispersed we got to have a good look at Ryu's new form, he was wearing some kind of body suit with yellow lines traveling down the sides. His legs were covered by blue greave like boots and his right arm wore a gaunlet. His chest was covered by a blue body armor as well as his shoulders. In place of his left was Omega-Xis's head with green energy flowing out of it like a main. On Ryu's head his Visualizers transformed into a red visor that covered his eyes and a blue helmet that's left his spiky hair free and two star shaped microphones over his ears. Parts of his armor was trimmed with silver, green highlights glowed on his boots, gauntlet and shoulder pads and there was star shaped symbol on his chest armor.

Ryu blinked before looking over at his new body "What in the world! What the heck did you do to use Omega-Xis" Ryu asked looking at his body.

"You and I have merged into one being so we can fight against these viruses in the EM wave world, you are now the first EM Human" He said surprising Ryu "A EM Human?" He asked before suddenly falling through the floor.

"Woah, Woah, Woah!" Ryu screamed as he fell through the floor but was just barely able to latch on to it "Calm down, your made out of EM waves remember? So you'll more easily pass through objects" he explained and Ryu nodded floating back up.

"Now fight Ryu!" Omega-xis yelled as Ryu looked down at him "You can't just tell me to fight and expect me t- Gah!" Ryu yelled as Virus rushed towards him and as if on instinct he punch the virus away killing it.

"What the?" Ryu asked as Omega-Xis smirked "Now that we are fused you're body has grown stronger" he said as Ryu looked at himself "This….is….AMAZING!".

"Don't get cocky! Another waves coming!" Omega-Xis said as Ryu looked to see a herd of Viruses materializing near him and running towards him.

Ryu aimed Omeag-xis at the Viruses before blasting them with energy blasts coming from Omega-xis mouth destroying some of them.

Ryu jumped into the air and dodged them as they tried running over him "You have to you use a battle card" Omega-Xis said as a Ryu looked at him "What do you mean?" He asked as Omega-Xis smirked.

"We can use your Battle cards so I can transform myself into the weapons" he said surprising Ryu "How do I do that?".

"Feed them to me and I can use a predation on them" Omega-Xis said and Ryu nodded "Alright than" he said grabbing a card with a Gatling gun on it.

"**Battle card predation! Vulcan!"** He said throwing the card in the air as Omega-Xis ate the card before transforming into a Gatling gun.

He fired the bullets at the viruses killing a lot of them before he felt the tracks shake and Nepgear screaming "Huh?".

He looked down to see the train had fallen down more and Nepgear was holding for dear life "Oh no! Nepgear I have to help her!" She said about to save her but than "Watch out!".

Suddenly a swordy appeared behind Ryu and slashed him towards a building "Oh no! I'm gonna crash!" He said bracing for Impact but instead he passed right through and stopped on a wave road "Woah!".

"Don't forget you're made out of EM waves" Omega-Xis said as Ryu scratched his cheek "Oh right" he said "Look up!" Omega-Xis yelled as Ryu looked up to see some Billy Aces diving towards him before being sucked away "Huh?".

He looked behind him to see detective Goyoda and the Satella Police sucking up the EM Viruses "Those cops again" Omega-Xis growled "Let's let them handle this, We need to save Nepgear" Ryu said and Omega-Xis nodded before they flew off to the Monorail.

"Go! Go! Go! We have to get rid of all there viruses!" Goyoda said before noticing something on his Transer "Those waves… their from last night" he said before following them.

Meanwhile Purple Heart was still holding on to the train as Bud and the other tried to reach her "Just a little bit more" he said reaching her but than the train shakes making Nepgear lose her grip.

"Neptune!" She called as Purple Heart looked down in horror "Nepgear!" She yelled not sure what do, save her or the train.

Ryu saw this and was diving towards Nepgear "You have to change your waze frequency!" Omega-Xis yelled and Ryu nodded before disappearing in a blue energy.

As Nepgear was falling a blue steak flew down and caught her before landing down, carrying her in a bridal position.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked as Nepgear slowly stopped shaking and opened her eyes to see Ryu in his armor "Huh?" She whispered.

"You know you can let go of me now" Ryu smiled as Nepgear finally noticed the position she was in and blushed jumping off of him.

"Oh um thank you" she smiled while blushing before looking at him "Are you a new CPU?" She asked surprising Ryu "A CPU?" He muttered before smiling and scratching his cheek "No, not really but I can see why you think that".

"Who is that guy?" Bud asked looking at Ryu in his armor "I don't know but he's definitely strange" the glasses boy said moving his glasses back "He looks so cool!" Luna said with stars in her eyes.

'Who is that… he looks so familiar?' Purple Heart thought not realizing she lost her grip on the train with Luna and her friends on it "Oh no!".

Ryu, Nepgear and the rest of the crowd all looked up to see the train falling down "Oh no!" He yelled before running towards the train and jumped in the air and caught the train shocking everyone before falling back down and placing the train on the ground.

Ryu sighed and wiped some sweat from his forehead before opening his eyes to see Luna in front of him with stars in his eyes making jump back.

"Hello there, I'm Luna Platz the future student council president of Planeptune High and I would like to thank you for saving me and of course the others" she said making him sweatdorp "Oh uh no problem".

"Um may I ask who you are?" Nepgear asked walking up to the two "Yeah, I'd like to know as well" they looked back to see Purple Heart floating down to them.

"Oh I'm R-" "Rockman" Omega-xis coughed as Ryu looked at him "Huh?".

"Wow, what a cool name, Rockman" Luna said before Goyoda ran up to them "Rockman Huh? So you're the one who cause these waves!" He yelled pointing to Rockman "Well you're under arrest!".

"Huh? But I didn't!" He said before Omega-Xis looked up "Rock! Up there" He yelled as Rockman looked up to see a large EM virus on the wave road "That looks dangerous" he said before jumping in the air towards the wave road.

"Hey Wait!" Purple Heart yelled flying towards him but before she could get to him he changed his frequency, disappearing from Purple Hearts view "Where did he go?".

Rockman landed on the wave road and looked up to see a large knight virus holding a large Ax "It's huge!" Ryu gawked before dodging a slash from the virus.

Ryu grabbed a battle card with the picture of a yellow sword with a long energy blade on it before throwing it in the air as Omega-Xis consumed the card.

"**Battle Card Predation! Long Sword!"** He said as the sword appeared on his hand before swing downwards at the virus pushing it back.

"Let's try another one! **Battle Card Predation! Cannon!"** He said throwing the card in the air before Omega-Xis returned to normal and ate the card changing to a large Cannon.

"Take this!" He yelled before firing at the knight but it disappeared before the blast hit him "Where'd he go?".

"He changed frequency to escape the attack, he's on the wave road above us" Omega-Xis said as they looked up to see the Virus with a couple more smaller Viruses.

"We can beat them quickly if we use a powerful battle card" Omega-Xis said and Ryu nodded taking a card with a picture of a red ball with fire behind it.

"**Battle Card Predation! Bomb!"** He yelled as red bomb appeared on his hand before he threw it towards the wave road causing a large explosion deleting all of the Viruses.

"Did we do it?" Rockman asked looking at the flames "Yeah, not bad kid and just in time too" he said confusing Rockman "What are you talking about?".

"I've just about ran out of energy to hold this form" he said before the two was surrounded by a green tornado before disappearing.

Ryu appeared on the streets as he started looking around "That was awesome!" He said looking at himself.

"Hey Ryu!" He heard as he turned around to see Neptune and Nepgear running towards him.

"Oh there you two are" he lied trying to keep his identity a secret "Hey Ryu did you see that? The train suddenly broke off so I had to catch but than Nepgear fell but than a blue CPU looking guy saved her and than flew off" Neptune said quickly "Oh really".

"Yeah it was terrifying but than Rockman saved me, I really wanna know more about him" Nepgear smiled making Ryu smile back "Well hopefully you'll meet him again".

"Yeah and maybe you can meet him too! He does have the weird hair as you" Neptune joked annoying Ryu "What's that meant to mean!" Ryu yelled before chasing Neptune as Nepgear followed.

* * *

**Ristar park**

**Ryu P.O.V.**

After I finished shopping with Neptune and Nepgear I left them to head to Ristar Park, apparently they were getting ready for a trip to Lastation in a few days.

"Today was crazy" I laughed while looking out at the stars "Yeah well trust me kid, it's only going to get more crazy".

"Yeah by the way thanks for helping me save Nepgear and the others" I smiled making smirk "No problem after all you did most of the work, Rockman".

"By the way, I was wondering something where did you get the name Rockman from anyway?" I asked as he looked up.

"I got the idea from a legendary outlaw from my planet, Warrock, he left FM to protect a planet he liked so I guess we're pretty similar to him" Omega-Xis said and I nodded.

"Oh that actually makes it sound kind of cool" I laughed before looking up "Yeah so you better get ready for the upcoming fight, Rockman" he said as I looked at the moon and smiled.

* * *

**And done so what did you guys think of the new chapter, honestly this is quickly becoming one of my favorite stories to write, right next to Hero of Remnant and Gamindustri starts.**

**So anyway we've had the appearance of Megaman and the Luna Squad and they will be important later on but for now on to the reviews.**

**JBL0104: I haven't seen the Ova yet but maybe**

**DCDGojira: I've played all of the games Leo, Zerker x Ninja and Red joker and yes Harp Note will be in this later on**

**AkiraArchus: I've read a bit of it and honestly I'm not sure if your familiar with it but I'd say it Vocaloid could work with Kamen Rider 01**

**But with that out of the way hope you guys are looking forward to next time, it's den-o next But for now.**

**S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.C.H.A.P.T.E.R.**


	3. The Bird of Lastation

**Hey guys and gals, I'm back and ready for a Ryusei Dimension Rockman Chapter 3! Thanks for all the love you guys gave this story it's quickly becoming my favorite.**

**Anyway this chapter we'll be heading to Lastation and having the appearance of the first Fm-Ian who is it? You'll have to read on.**

**But without further ado let's go**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's**

**Opening: Be somewhere from Rockman exe stream**

* * *

** Planeptune **

**Ryu P.O.V.**

"Ryu, are you almost done I'm tired of being cramped in this room" Omega-xis groaned, as I continued working on my homework.

"Be patient, I'm almost done" I said, before continuing to work, it had been a few days since I met Omega-Xis and we became Rockman.

"Don't forget we have to start your training, you can't just win every battle with luck" Omega-Xis said, making me sweat drop "What's that meant to mean".

Suddenly the door slammed open as we looked up to see Neptune frantically looking around "Where is it! Where is it!".

"Uh, Neptune What's wrong?" I asked, with a raised eyebrow "My headphones I can't find them! And I wanted to wear them for the ride to Lastation" she pouted, making us sweatdrop.

"Can't you just fly to Lastation in your Goddess form?" I asked, as she shook her head "Nah, that always leaves me drained and Histy said I should be in tip top form for tomorrow plus I'd have to carry Nepgear and the luggage".

"Right, well I think I saw them in Nepgears lab" I said, and she nodded "Oh right duh, thanks buddy" she said, running off closing the door behind her.

"She really is quite strange" Omega-xis said, making me laugh "Yeah, well that's a goddess for you" I said, making Omega-Xis scoff "Hopefully the other Goddesses won't be like that".

"Anyway, I'm just about done here so let's go" I said, making Omega-xis nod "Good it was getting boring in here, I was almost going to go wild".

"Hopefully you don't mean that literally" I joked, before closing up my books and leaving the room.

"I'm heading out" I said, walking to the elevator "Alright, just be back before it gets dark" I heard, Histoire say "Alright" I responded before walking into the elevator.

"Why are you talking this device? We can just transform and leave" Omega-xis asked, making me smile "Well we needed an alibi" I said, and he nodded "Fair point".

"Anyway, let's transform" he said, as I gripped my Transer making it shine brightly before lifting my hand into the air.

"**EM WAVE CHANGE! RYU STELAR! ON AIR!"** I yelled, as Omega-xis appeared behind me and engulfed me turning me into Rockman before we entered the wave world.

When I opened my eyes I found that I was in the Rockman armor and we were on the wave road, right above the Planeptune Bascilicom.

"Ryu, how do you feel?" He asked, as I looked at him "it feels kinda strange, like my entire body is the static on a tv".

"Not surprising" he said, before turning to me "Anyway, let's start our training" he said, and I nodded.

"What will we be doing?" I asked, looking at him "Nothing special, we need to get your body used to the EM world" he explained, making me raise a eyebrow "How?" I asked, as he smirked "Like this" he said, before dragging me making my body rocket forward "Woah!".

We were rocketing through the sky at incredible speeds "This is amazing!" I yelled, looking at the city of Planeptune "Is this what Neptune and the other goddesses feel like when they fly".

"You're a Electro Magnet Human remember? So we can travel in fast speeds heck traveling the world will take seconds for us" Omega-xis said, and I nodded "Amazing".

As we were flying I suddenly that we were about to ram into a train "Oh crap!" I yelled. closing my eyes bracing for impact but I didn't feel anything "Huh?".

I opened my eyes and looked around, I was surprised to see we were passing right through the train "Wow!" I said, amazed.

"How many times do I have to remind you? You're made of energy now so we can pass through things like building easy unless you change your frequency" he explained, making me smile "Oh yeah, I kinda forgot".

"This is gonna be a harder training session than I thought" Omega-xis sighed, making me frown "OI!, you don't have to be harsh" I yelled, before continuing to rocket through the sky.

**Meanwhile on the ground**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Meanwhile on the Luna, Bud and Zack were walking through the streets of Planeptune with Luna having stars in her eyes "Where do you think he is now?" She said, thinking about Rock man.

"Geez, your still talking about him?" Bud asked, as they walked behind the day dreaming girl "He's been talking about her since Friday's incident" Zack sighed, as Luna spun around.

"Oh Rockman, Where arth thou Rockman~" she sung, making the two boys sweat drop "Geez" Bud said as Zack put up a finger "Actually that lines actually mean why are you Rockman, which doesn't really work in this contex-" "NERD!" Bud yelled, cutting off Zack as he rubbed his head.

Suddenly they heard foot steps as they turned around to see detective Goyoda running through the streets after something "I would know these waves from a mile away" he yelled looking into his Transer.

"GET BACK HERE ROCKMAN! YOU CANT GET AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled, running at fast speeds "Ah! Rockman's close by! Bud! Zack let's go" Luna yelled, running off with the other two following.

* * *

**A couple hours later **

**Third Person P.O.V.**

"Alright that's enough" Omega-xis said, as they stopped on top of a radio tower "We've been moving around fighting off Viruses all day so I say we've done enough training".

"Yeah, I'm tired" Ryu sighed, before he started stretching feeling his bones cracking "I'm gonna make a quick stop before we head back" he said, and Omega-Xis nodded before they rocketed off.

After a while they had left the borders of Planeptune "Where are we going?" Omega-Xis asked, with a raised eyebrow "Oh I just wanted to see my Uncle Aaron, he's a researcher in Amaken which is a space research institute in Lastation" Ryu explained, making Omega-Xis nod.

"So we'll be going to another nation? Interesting" he said, snickering making Ryu sweat drop before reaching the building

"So this is Amaken" Omega-xis said, looking around "Yeah, it's pretty cool isn't it" Ryu smiled, but Omega-xis noticed something "Who's that guy?".

They saw a man slowly left his lab while holding on to a briefcase close to him 'Looks like no one's here' he whispered. before walking off.

"Oh hey Tom, you heading off early?" Aaron asked, walking up to him with another worker next to him making the man jump in fright.

The man was Tom Dubias, he had brown shaggy hair covering one eye, he and brown eyes with bags under them and he was wearing the Amaken jacket over a green shirt and blue trousers and he had a green Transer on his arm.

"Oh? Hey did you get it done?" Aaron asked. making the mans eyes widen before moving the briefcase close to him "N-N-N-No! I'm not even close to done! In fact this has nothing to do with it!" He yelled. before running off.

"Hey! What's with him who does he think gave him this job" the scientist yelled, but Aaron put his hand on the scientists shoulder "Leave him be, he's had a really tough time in his last research job".

"What do you mean?" The man asked, as Aaron frowned "Tom had this brilliant idea once but his superior took his idea with out telling him and revealed the idea at the Lastation tech expo without giving Tom any of the credit"

Aaron frowned looking at Tom driving off "But still, I thought he knew he could trust me".

Ryu who was watching this frowned before flying off "Poor Tom" He said looking down as Omega-xis scoffed.

"Humans are deceiving treacherous creatures, in my opinion they should just be wiped out of existence" he said but Ryu frowned "What's that meant to mean".

"Oh except you Ryu, you're useful to me so your worth protecting" he said, making Ryu frown "Geez, what a way to make me feel special" he pouted, sarcastically.

As they continued flying back Ryu looked at Omega-Xis while frowning "Hey Omega-Xis could you tell me what happened to my parents?".

This made Omega-Xis sigh as he turned to Ryu "Not this again, like I said I don't know anything" Omega-Xis frowned, annoying Ryu "Oh come on! Like you said you were on the ship you have to know something!" He yelled, before suddenly ramming into something.

"What the?!" Ryu yelled, surprised "What happened there?" Omega-Xis asked, as Ryu rubbed his head "Sorry, must've changed to physical frequency" he said, noticing the people looking at him before changing his frequency back.

Suddenly a Mettaur appeared before him and sent a wave of energy at him as Rockman jumped over "Woah, that was a close one" he said as Omega-xis growled "Didn't expect to see some viruses".

Meanwhile Goyoda was running through the city tiredly "I…will even chase you… to the Gamindustri Graveyard….Rockman" He said tiredly before his stomach started growling "I'm starving".

Suddenly his Transer beeped as he looked inside to see Rockman's frequency fighting other frequencies "It's Rockman and he's fighting viruses" he said running to the nearby building the Viruses were at.

Rockman jumped over a hot wheel virus before Omega-Xis blasted it destroying it, he than kicked back a swordy before punching it in the face killing it as well.

"**Battle Card! Predation! Sword"** he yelled throwing a card in the air before Omega-Xis ate the card transforming him into a energy sword.

Rockman turned around and slashed at the Swordy virus as their blades clashed but than Rockman tripped the Virus cutting through it cutting it in half deleting it.

He than jumped up dodging the blasts of a turret virus before taking out a new card and throwing it in the air **"Battle Card! Predation! Cannon"** he yelled as Omega-Xis returned to normal before eating the card transforming into a large cannon.

Ryu turned around and aimed at the turret before firing at it deleting the virus, when he landed on the ground he looked around to see he was surrounded by Viruses "This is the last wave!" Omega-Xis yelled, and Ryu nodded before he began fighting them.

Meanwhile Goyoda was inside the building staring at his Transer shocked as more and more Virus frequencies disappeared "He's fighting them off".

Eventually Ryu was able to get rid of most of the Viruses except for three hot wheels who grouped up and glared at him.

Ryu entered a fighting position ready for the Viruses but they turned around and zoomed off "Hey get back here!" He yelled chasing after them.

Ryu took out a new card and threw it in the air **"Battle Card! Predation! Drill!"** He yelled as Omega-Xis ate the card transforming into a large yellow drill.

"I don't know why I'm doing this but… ROKCET DRILL PUNCH!" He yelled aiming the drill at the three Viruses before drilling through all three of them.

"Why did you say that?" Omega-Xis asked. returning to normal "Don't know, saw it a in show I watched a few weeks ago"

Omega-Xis then sighed tiredly much to Ryu's concern "Are you okay?" He asked, and Omega-Xis nodded "Yeah, I'm just low on energy gonna need to rest" he said before a green flame surrounded them as they landed on the ground below.

When Ryu opened his eyes he found himself inside a forest near a cliff side "Huh, guess we flew off a bit far away" Ryu said. scratching his cheek.

"We can head back once I'm recharged, should take about 30 minutes" Omega-Xis explained, and Ryu nodded walking over to the cliff.

"Wow! What a great view" Ryu said, looking at the sights of the cliffs "I have to admit you're planet has some great scenery" Omega-Xis said, and Ryu nodded before noticing someone on the cliff.

"Is that…" he said looking closer at the person "Mr Dubias!?" He yelled, surprised at the man who was wearing a brown coat.

"What the heck is he doing all the way up there?" He asked, but than Dubias jumped off the cliff "Oh no!".

"Omega-Xis we've gotta do something!" Ryu yelled but Omega-Xis shook his head "I can't still out of energy besides why do we have to help?" He said, much to the shock of Ryu.

Suddenly Dubias threw off his coat revealing a back pack with two mechanical wings sprouting out allowing him to fly in the air.

"HAHAHAHA! IT'S PERFECT ABSOLUTELY PERFECT!" Dubias yelled gleefully "MY FIRST TEST FLIGHT HAS SUCCEEDED BEYING MY WILDEST DREAMS!" He yelled into the sky.

"Woah, he's flying" Ryu said watching Dubias flying around in circles.

"AND BEST OF ALL IT'S MINE! ALL MINE! NO ONE WILL STEAL IT FROM ME AND I'LL NEVER LET THEM HAVE IT! NEVER!" He yelled making Ryu sweat drop.

"The guys a looney" he deadpanned and Omega-Xis agreed "No more than the rest of your species"

Suddenly the glowing part of the wings turned off as Dubias looked left and right "What! I'm out of fuel already!" He yelled before beginning to fall "AAAAAHHHH!" he yelled crashing into the forest below.

"Omega-Xis, He's falling" Ryu yelled before Dubias crashed "Actually, it looks like he's just about done falling" he joked as Ryu looked at him "This isn't funny! We have to help him" Ryu yelled running to the forest "Mr Dubias! Are you alright".

But in the world a shadowed figure was watching them "Hmm, that EM frequency is similar to my own" he said before disappearing.

"Ow, note to self next time bring extra fuel reserves" he said moving up and sitting up to a tree "I'll have to think of a way to extend the battery's".

"Hey Mr. Dubias, are you okay" Tom heard before looking over to see Ryu walking up to, him "Hey I know you, your Mr Boreal's friend Ryu right?".

"Yeah, it's lucky this tree broke your fall huh" Ryu said and Tom nodded "Yeah, Sure is lucky me" he laughed before realizing something.

"Wait a minute that funny, how is it you happened to be here?" Tom asked glaring at Ryu "You're a spy aren't you? A spy that's gonna take my invention!".

"A spy? Are you kidding" Ryu asked moving closer "NO! DON'T DENY IT, YOUR JUST WAITING FOR A CHANCE TO STRAL THE SKY JACKET FROM ME!" He yelled grabbing the device"YOU'LL NEVER GET IT! NEVER! I MADE IT, IT BELONGS TO ME!"

Suddenly the sound of a stomach growling was heard as Ryu looked down "Oh, uh sorry guess I haven't ate in a while" he said before reaching for his pocket "I think I got something with me" he said before pulling out a bar of chocolate and splitting it in half.

He than walked over to Tom handing him the chocolate "Want some?" He asked but Tom just looked away "Geez, you don't have to be so suspicious"

Geo than ate his half of the chocolate and smiled "See it's good" he said surprising the man.

After this Tom walked back to his car while showing Ryu the way to the road

"Sorry about that, I just have some trouble trusting people you know" he said and Ryu nodded "It's alright, I see why you wouldn't trust me".

"Anyway, are you sure you don't want me to drive you back?" Tom said But Ryu shook his head "No it's fine, besides you're going to Lastation and I'm going to Planeptune" he said and Dubias nodded before driving off.

"I don't get it" Omega-Xis said confusing Ryu "Don't get what?" Ryu asked looking at his Transer "You we're hungry and yet you gave half of your food to him" Omega-Xis said as Ryu.

"What I just shared my food with him, it's something us humans do though the goddesses don't seem to get it sometimes" Ryu said as Omega-Xis looked down "Strange, us FM-ians only ever looked out for ourselves".

"Huh, doesn't seem you were a very a co-operative species" Ryu joked but Omega-Xis sighed "Guess, anyway I'm recharged so let's head back" he said and Ryu nodded before they transformed into Rockman and flew off.

Meanwhile Tom was driving down the street while holding on to his half of the chocolate "Wow, that Ryu is a nice kid" he smiled.

"Be careful, don't be so sure it's the nice ones you'd want to look out for" a voice said making Tom look down "True…no body's that nice unless they have a reason to be".

"Of course, he was only in it for my sky jacket, I'd be a fool to eat this thing" he said before throwing the chocolate out the window.

"Wait a minute… who's voice is that!" Tom realized before a FM-ian appeared on the screen of the GPS "It's mine!" He yelled before the screen shined "AAAAHHHH!" Tom yelled crashing into the near by mountain.

* * *

**?**

**Third Person P.O.V,**

When Tom opened his eyes he was in some kind of colorful space "Where am I?" He asked looking around "Who are you!".

Suddenly a large swan looking FM-Ian appeared in front of him "I am Cygnus, a friend who came from the Planet FM".

"A friend?" Tom asked scared "Do not be afraid, I will remove forever the pain that is within your heart" he said making Tom's eyes widen.

"Now, open your mind and let me in!" He yelled before turning into energy and engulfing Tom "AAAAAAHHHHH!" Tom screamed before passing out.

* * *

**Planeptune Basilicom **

**Ryu P.O.V.**

We landed in front of the Basilicom while returning to normal "I'll need to be careful, it's alright pretty dark".

I went into the elevator and sighed "Man, I'm so tired" I said while stretching "You did some good work today, you deserve some rest" Omega-Xis said and I nodded sighing.

When the elevator dinged I slowly walked out looking around to see the no one's there 'Okay good' I thought while sneaking my way to my room but…

"R~~Y~~U" I heard voice making me jump as I slowly turned around to see Histoire on her book with a creepily calm smile on her face

"Oh uh Histoire" I said while shaking "Where were you? I was quite worried" she asked getting closer as I stepped back.

"Um…I was at Ristar Park stargazing?" I lied and she glared at me for a bit before sighing "Alright, But you have to answer my calls next time" she said as I looked at my Transer to see many calls from her.

"Oh um sorry, I fell asleep so I didn't notice" I lied again and she sighed "Alright, just get some rest, we'll be leaving tomorrow".

"Alright, than goodnight" I said before her sentence sunk in "Wait….what?".

* * *

**The next day**

**Lastation Bascilicom **

**Third Person P.O.V.**

"Here we are, the Bascilicom" Neptune yelled getting out of the car they took to Lastation "It's been awhile since I've see Uni" Nepgear smiled as the others got off as well.

"I still don't get why I have to come" Ryu said scratching the back of his head "Well we can't just leave you alone in the Basilicom, you'll probably be passed out on the park again" Neptune joked making the others sweat drop.

After a bit of walking they finally made it to the Bascilicom and when they did Neptune rushed inside "Heya Noire! How's it going! Still don't have any friends" Neptune yelled.

"Geez you're actually on time for once" The girl Noire said before getting a tick mark on her head "And I so too have friends".

Noire was a pale-fair skinned girl with very long black hair about waist length, worn up in long pigtails with two-piece black and blue ribbons. Her bangs are neatly combed, framing her face and she has very noticeable red eyes. Noire wears a fancy dress consisting of dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of gold lining and buttons. The dress part covers a red with black spiked lining cloth while the breast part is white, along with the skirt which has black lining on both layers. Behind this is a blue bow, matching a smaller one worn around her neck attached to a black and white collar. In the center is a gold piece and she had a black Transer on her arm.

"And I see you brought Nepgear and Histoire with you" she said before noticing Ryu behind them "Hm? Who's this boy".

"Oh yeah!" Neptune said before grabbing Ryu's arm and pulling him over "This Ryu, he was one of the kids of the scientists on the Elysium" she explained and Noire.

"Ah! I-It's v-very nice to m-meet you l-Lady n-Noire" Ryu mumbled before bowing respectfully making the girl smile "It's good to meet you, I was very impressed with your parents work in Amaken".

"So this is the guy you were telling me about, Nepgear" they heard as they looked over to see a girl that looked like Noire but younger holding some papers "Ah Uni good you're done, go and out those on my desk" Noire said and Uni nodded walking off.

Uni has red eyes and black hair worn in two pigtails that are tied up by two black ribbons with white stripes. She wears a black one-piece pleated dress decorated with white stripes at the bottom of the pleats. She also wears matching arm warmers and shoes with knee high black socks sharing the same color scheme as her dress and she had a black Transer.

"Well, it's nice to meet you" Uni said walking up to Ryu shaking his hand with him nodding "N-Nice to meet you".

"Noire, where are the others?" Histoire asked catching the Raven haired goddesses attention "Oh, last time I checked they were on their way here".

"On our way? But Noire were already here" they heard as they looked over to the balcony to see Lady Green heart and white heart in the balcony returning to their human forms.

Lady White Heart or Blanc is a short, pale skinned girl She has sandy-brown colored hair reaching her neck and expressionless, dull blue eyes. On top of her head Blanc was wearing a big white cap with light blue ruffles and a brown and gold under and center piece. Depending on the weather and location, Blanc may change her outfit. Such as wearing an opened white jacket with powder blue markings, dark brown linings, and light colored brown fur underneath she wears a white dress with dark brown lining and markings on it. She also wears power blue sandals with a white ribbon around in her right leg resembling a bandage and she had a white Transer on her arm.

Lady Green Heart or Vert was the most mature of the group. She has long curled light blond hair with long bangs neatly framing her face. She has sad blue looking eyes, usually not fully open. Vert wears an emerald green dress with gold markings that shows off her commonly praised huge chest. Big light green and white gloves and along the top part of her skirt is a big peach bow. At the center is a gold circular piece with a small blue gem in the center and tiny red ribbon with gold in the center and she had a green Transer on her arm.

"Sorry were late, I was in the middle of finishing my book" Blanc explained before sighing "And done forget trying to keep Rom and Ram from following me, luckily their teacher came in".

"And I was invested in this new anime I found, I spent all night watching I didn't get a wink of sleep" She said before smiling "But I had my special tea so I'll be fine".

"Huh, these goddesses aren't like what I expected but considering what I've seen of this Neptune I probably should've expected less" Omega-Xis whispered and Ryu nodded "Yeah…".

"Hmm? And who's this" Vert asked, as Blanc turned to Neptune "Don't tell me your hiring kids to do your work now" she said, making Neptune jump.

"What! No way he's just kid we're letting him stay with us since his folks died on the Elysium" Neptune yelled "I'm kidding..." Blanc said, making Neptune jaw drop "Woah, you can do that? I had no idea" she said, which annoyed Blanc.

As Blanc began chasing around Neptune, Vert walked up to Ryu and smiled "You've been through so much and yet you're still able to keep on, such a good boy" she said, rubbing Ryu's head making him blush "T-Thank you, L-Lady Vert..." 'So cute' Vert smiled.

"Can we start the meeting now" Noire asked, and Histoire nodded "Yes, let's get this meeting underway" she said, and the other goddesses nodded walking to the meeting room leaving Ryu, Nepgear and Uni.

"What's this meeting about?" Ryu asked, Nepgear with a raised eyebrow "Oh their working on a friend ship treaty which basically means that the different nations will help each other and not fight for shares any more".

"Oh cool" Ryu smiled "So what do you wanna do?" Uni asked "I was thinking of meeting Uncle Aaron at Amaken" Ryu said, surprising the two.

"Hey, can we come!" Nepgear asked, moving up really close to Ryu with stars in her eyes "I've always wanted to got to Amaken".

"R-Really?" Ryu asked, and Uni nodded "Yeah, Nepgears crazy into technology and stuff so going somewhere were they make rockets would probably be amazing for someone like her".

"Well alright, you two wanna come?" Ryu asked, but he jumped when Nepgear grabbed his hands "Yes! Please!" She said, and Uni nodded "Yeah sure…j-just b-because I don't have anything better to do".

**Meanwhile in the meeting room.**

"So before we start this meeting, I will show you girls something" she said before showing a image of a EM frequency.

"What's so strange about a EM frequency?" Vert asked, with a raised eyebrow "The Satella Police contacted me and told me that he had discovered this Frequency last night and that it was fighting off the Viruses and deleting them".

"Eh?! But how, only the battle cards and Satella Police can delete them" Blanc said, surprised "Even I have to admit, this is something unheard of" Histoire said, surprised.

"It's gotta be Rockman!" Neptune said, hitting her hand with a Fist "Rockman?" The other goddesses asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"I think I've heard of this person, he's been all over social media" Histoire said, before putting up a image of Rockman she got from the internet "You mean him?".

"Yeah thats him! He saved Nep jr when a train cart failed and a whole train cart when it fell down!" Neptune said, as the others watched a video of him doing just that.

"He looks like some kind of CPU?" Noire noted, looking at him "Yeah I thought so too, but Nep jr asked him and he said he wasn't but he got how she would be confused".

"Neptune, If you were there than why didn't you try to catch him!" Blanc asked, with a raised eyebrow "Hey I tried to but his lion arm thing said something was dangerous and he jumped away, I tried to catch him but he suddenly disappeared".

"The Satella police said the Viruses slowly disappeared shortly after that so he must be able to somehow turn into EM waves" Noire said, looking down "So basically he's uncatchable?" Vert asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"I wouldn't say that, we don't even know if he's an enemy so if he appears again we'll have to ask him" Histoire said, and the others nodded "Now let's get this meeting under way.

* * *

**Amaken**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

"Oh hiya, Ryu" Aaron said as the three walked in side of the large building "I see you brought Lady Nepgear and Lady Uni with you".

"H-Hello, I'm Nepgear, I'm a big fan of your company's work" Nepgear bowed making the man laugh "Oh no it's alright" he said making the girl nod.

"Of course you know me" Uni smirked and he nodded "Of Course it's good to meet you two, Lady Uni".

"Now than how about a tour of this place" Aaron said and the three nodded following him to the museum part of the place.

"Woah! Uni! Ryu! Looks model rockets, model satellites, AH! There's even a simulator where can you fly around in space" Nepgear yelled running around "So this is what Nepgear's like when she's in her element" Uni said following her.

Ryu was about to follow them but than he noticed Tom walking by "Ah, Mr Dubias it's good to see you" he said but Tom ignored him and kept on walking to his lab.

"How do you know Tom?" Aaron asked with a raised eyebrow "Oh, I saw him in the woods last night testing out this backpack that let him fly through the sky" he said shocking Aaron.

"What you've seen the Sky Jacket! And you say it works" he asked and Ryu nodded "Yeah, it worked perfectly it was awesome" Ryu said making Aaron smile "I have to check this out" he said before running to Tom's lab.

"What was that all about" Uni asked with a raised eyebrow "Guess he got excited for Mr Dubias's invention" Ryu said scratching his head "GUYS! THERES A STATION WHERE YOU CAN BUILD A MINI ROCKET AND SHOOT IT OUTSIDE" Nepgear yelled giddily making the two sigh "Were coming".

Meanwhile in Dubias's lab, Dubias was on his computer looking through satellite's up in space "Hehe, humans have abandoned satellites in space for centuries now, I just need to pick the right one" he smirked "I have to admit, this is a impressive plan for your revenge" Cygnus said appearing on his Transer "I couldn't have done it without you giving me the idea" he said before picking a satellite "This one should do".

Suddenly the door opened up making Dubias jump "Ah!" He yelled before turning around to see Aaron "Oh um Mr. Boreal".

"Tom, I heard you were able to finish the Sky Jacket!" Aaron said excitedly making Tom nod lay-Yeah, I did though the batteries don't last long".

"That's great, here what I say you should show it off at the Lastation Tech Expo next month" he said surprising Tom "What!".

"Listen, people have dreamed for years about flying through the sky, your invention would bring us even closer to becoming equals with the goddesses and not only that but if you go up on stage you'll finally be recognized for your work" he said with a smile.

Dubias was honestly surprised and happy about this but than I thought came to his mind "How did you know I was working on the Sky jacket" he said glaring at Aaron who just shrugged "Everyone knew, your not the best at keeping secrets you know".

"Ah ha! So your all in on it!" Dubias yelled surprising Aaron "I won't let you take it! It's my invention no one can have it" He yelled as a dark aura surrounded body.

"Yes, let you heart fall into despair and take your revenge" Cygnus said from the Transer "I won't let anyone have my invention! ANYONE" He yelled before being engulfed in the dark aura as Aaron covered his eyes.

"**EM WAVE CHANGE! TOM DUBIAS! ON AIR!"** He yelled as he was in a dark space, Cygnus appeared behind his back and engulfed his body changing his form.

They had transformed into Cygnus Wing, his head was shaped like a swan with a blue face in the mouth with red eyes, his body was mostly blue with white gauntlets and his legs were black with two horizontal blue lines on the legs and on his back were large majestic white wings.

Aaron was shocked at Dubias's transformation "Tom…" Aaron muttered before Cygnus wing turned into energy and rocketed upwards.

Cygnus Wing reappeared on the roof and growled "I won't let any of you take my invention!" He yelled before shooting steel feather around the place as everyone out side moved the cover.

"What is that thing" Uni asked looking at it "I don't know" Nepgear gulped worried.

"It's Cygnus, he must've combined with a human" Omega-Xis growled as Ryu looked at him "An Fm-Ian?" He asked and Omega-xis nodded.

Uni summoned her gun and Nepgear summoned her energy sword "Ryu, you go and call our sisters, we'll distract him" Nepgear said and Ryu nodded running off.

Uni aimed her gun and shot at Cygnus wing but he blocked it before looking down "Their EM frequency is strange… must be the CPU's I've heard about"he thought before disappearing.

"What the! Where'd he go" Uni yelled before suddenly Cygnus appeared in front of her and punched her but she blocked it but was pushed back.

"Uni!" Nepgear yelled running towards Cygnus but he disappeared again "Oh no!" She though before he appeared behind her and kicked her towards her friends.

Uni got back up and began firing at Cygnus wing but he began spinning around **"Dancing Swan!"** He yelled spinning towards them while deflecting the bulllets before knocking them even more back.

"I would've thought you'd be more impressive for the leaders of the nation"Cygnus said as the two candidates slowly got up "Were not the goddesses were their sisters".

"Oh well than I suppose you wouldn't survive this, "**Migratory Birds"** he yelled summoning three bird drones which rocketed towards the two but before they could hit them and explode.

"**Battle Card Predation! Barrier"** Rockman yelled suddenly appearing in front of the two with a barrier in front of him which blocked the drones explosions.

"You two okay?" Rockman asked turning his towards the two "Rockman…" Nepgear muttered surprised "You know him" Uni asked getting back up but Nepgear shook her head.

"Omega-Xis, you merged with a human?" Cygnus Wing asked "Omega-Xis isn't mine name in this form, we're known as Rockman".

"So you even used the name of a outlaw" Cygnus wing growled "Well I don't care, I'm going to get back the Andromeda key no matter what!" He yelled shooting wings trying to shatter the barrier.

"Is that Mr Dubias?" Rockman whispered to Omega-Xis "Yeah, Those to are quite similar, not trusting any one so they are perfect for each other, should've expected they'd meet sooner or later".

"Rockman, is there anything we can do to help" Nepgear asked getting up "Cygnus is a long rage fighter, so your best bet would be to attack up close before he can disappear" Omega-Xis said before turning to Uni "You, pig tails, Keep a long distance from him if he reappears behind us shoot him down" he said and Uni nodded.

When the barrier disappeared, Rockman pulled out a card and threw it in the air **"Battle Card Predation! Wide Sword"** he yelled as Omega-Xis ate the card transforming into a red sword before he and Nepgear ran towards the FM-Ian.

He began shooting feather at them but they moved out f the way before they made it to Cygnus but he disappeared.

Rockman sed his visor to locate Cygnus and he was about to attack Nepgear "Look out!" He yelled shoving Nepgear down as he reappeared but when he did Uni shot him making him jump back.

When Cygnus did Nepgear and Rockman turned and slashed Cygnus leaving mark on his chest.

"Damn you!" Cygnus yelled before kicking them back towards a wall, Rockman got back up and pulled out a card **"Battle Card Predation! Cannon!"** He yelled throwing the card in the air as Omega-Xis swallowed the card, transforming into a large cannon.

He shot a powerful blast at Cygnus but he flew over it and threw feathers at Rockman who grabbed Nepgear and jumped over the blast back to Uni.

"I can see your bit rusty Omega-Xis" Cygnus smirked which made Omega-Xis growl "Sorry, I think your talking to the wrong guy" Rockman said making Cygnus's eyes widen 'What? Why is he letting the human stay in control'.

"I don't know what's going on and I don't care, **Dancing Swan!"** He yelled and started spinning but

Than a blur came in and smacked him to the ground "I'm not letting you hurt my sister or my nation anymore!".

Cygnus looked up and was surprised to see Black Heart and the other goddesses above him.

Purple Heart has long purple hair in twin tails that almost reaches her feet and bright blue eyes with white pupils in the shape of power signs. She wears black hair clips with glowing blue D-Pad shapes on them, and a black body suit that exposes her chest somewhat. Both of the bodysuit's shoulder areas contain a white outlined D-pad symbol and the arm areas contain purple along the sides while the front of the bodysuit also contains purple areas near the bottom. On the breast areas you can see a single purple strip. Purple Heart's leg-wear seems as though it is the same as her human forms only it appears as black boots with purple tips instead.

Black Heart has cyan colored eyes and her hair is pure white going down below her shoulders somewhat, with her fringe standing above her eyes and bangs caressing her face. Her suit is black and white in color and the mechanical appearance is much more visible. It also exposes a mild amount of her cleavage. Her sleeves are pure black, with silver patches in the bicep and tricep area, her gauntlets are black with silver protrusions on the knuckle.

Green Heart has purple eyes and her hair remains long and is of different shades of green. It is kept in a ponytail, her fringe is normally seen above her eyes and her bangs are thick and caress her face. Her attire is a white bodysuit that is open in the middle, exposing her stomach and underside of her breasts. Her sleeves are detached and are white and black in the entirety. Her gauntlets are longer than the other CPUs with it covering the majority of her forearms with ease.

White Heart has the appearance of a young girl with a petite and slim figure. Her eyes are a crimson red, and her skin is very fair. Her hair is a sky-blue color, it is kept mostly free, and is of short length, barring her bangs, which reach down to her stomach. Her attire consists of a tight battle-suit, which is white and has minor touches of blue lining. The top itself appears as a swimsuit-like armor. The sleeves of this are detached, and reach all the way to her shoulder, with a pair of gauntlets being equipped on both of them, and mechanical like devices connecting the joint of the sleeve.

"Big sis!" Nepgear and Uni said at the same time greatfully as they flew to their sisters "Nepgear, are you okay" Purple Heart asked and Nepgear nodded.

"I suppose you did a good job Uni" Black Heart said making her little sister sigh "Yeah, like usual".

"Who's this guy?" White Heart asked as Cygnus got back up "His name is Cygnus, an Alien that merged with a human" Omega-Xis said catching the CPU's attention.

"So you're this Rockman we've been hearing about" Green Heart said floating towards him and getting a good look at him making the young boy blush "N-Nice to meet you".

"Damn it, I didn't want the rest to show up" Cygnus said standing up "Well I guess I have no choice, I'll have to enact my revenge earlier than expected" he said before turning into energy and flying up a wave road.

"Where is he going!" Purple Heart yelled looking up "He's entered the wave world" Omega-Xis said as the goddesses looked at him "What do you mean".

"The wave world is a world that is unseeable by the naked eye, it's where the EM beings like myself and Cygnus are born and judging from the wave road he's on his way to a satellite".

"Why would he got to a satellite?" Green Heart wondered with a raised eyebrow "He's going to crash into Lastation!".

They all looked over to Aaron running towards them tiredly "I saw Tom's computer and I found out he's going to crash it into Lastation".

"What! Why would he do that!" Black Heart asked both shocked and worried "FM-ians are manipulative beings, so he most likely manipulated him into doing what he says".

"What! Than we have to do something now!" Rockman aid turning around "and careful kid, we could barely touch him last time" Omega-Xis said but Rockman just looked at him "Well we have to do something" he said before turning into energy and flying after Cygnus wing.

"Wait!" Black Heart yelled but it was too late he was already gone "Well he certainly doesn't seem that bad" Green Heart said,

"It could be he's being Manipulated by this FM-Ian" Black Heart said and Purple Heart nodded "Yeah but one things clear, he's the only one we can rely on to stop this guy".

* * *

**Satellite **

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Thanks to Omega-Xis they were able to make it to the wave road in no time, it took them a bit to find the right wave road though.

"There it is!" Rockman said landing on the Satellite "At the rate this is falling we will only have 5 to 10 minutes to destroy it! We need to do it now" Omega-Xis yelled and Ryu nodded.

"Not gonna let you do that! Rockman" Cygnus Wing yelled punching Rockman back "What!" He yelled landing on the ground.

"Mr Dubias! You have to snap out of it" Rockman said blocking a punch from Cygnus Wing before jumping back.

"NO! I WONT LET ANYONE TAKE MY INVENTION FROM ME! NO ONE CAN BE TRUSTED! NO ONE!" Tom yelled punching Rockman who kept blocking the hits.

"THESE HUMANS ARE ALL GREEDY BASTARD ONLY LOOKING OUT FOR THEM SELVES!" He yelled about to to throw a large amount of feathers at Rockman but.

"Than what about Ryu!" Omega-Xis yelled making Dubias stop "What?" Dubias asked with widen eyes "What about Ryu, he hadn't eaten at all and put in hours of training the whole day and yet he still shared his food with you".

"Omega-Xis…" Ryu muttered looking at the FM-Ian "If all humans are all greedy bastard than what about Ryu or Aaron Boreal who gave you your job after everything that happened to you, he wanted to help you get recognized, in fact the only one that's using you is Cygnus!"

Dubias froze before energy coursed through his body "Gah! What have are you doing" Cygnus yelled grabbing his head "Damn it Omega-Xis! What have you done" he screamed out.

"He's weakened Ryu! Now's our chance the only way to separate them is to defeat him so don't hold back" Omega-Xis yelled and Ryu nodded "Alright, let's do this".

**(Play Megaman Starforce Boss theme)**

Rockman rushed towards Cygnus and started blasting him and Cygnus deflected them but some of the shots did hit him.

"It's working!" Ryu yelled charging up a blast "No, I won't let you!" Cygnus yelled throwing feathers at Rockman.

Rockman slid under the feathers and blasted right at the aliens face knocking upwards "Damn it!".

"Alright let's try this! **Battle Card Predation! Vulcan"** he yelled throwing a card into the air as Omega-Xis ate it transforming into a Gatling gun.

He aimed at Cygnus Wing and began firing but Cygnus Wing blocked it with his wings but it did shoot off some feathers "What!" Cygnus yelled shocked.

"Alright! We're doing some damage!" Rockman yelled before pulling out a new card "**Battle Card Predation! Hot Wheel!"** He yelled as Omega-Xis at the card and shot a flaming wheel at Cygnus wing burning his wings.

"Looks like you can't use that attack anymore" Rockman smirked before pulling out another card "Were running out, this is my strongest card but I was saving it, but there isn't a better time than any" he yelled before throwing the card in the air.

"**Battle Card Predation! Muramasa Sword!"** He yelled as Omega-Xis ate the card transforming into a samurai blade.

Rockman ran towards Cygnus Wing as he flew towards Rockman and the two strikes each other. When it was done there was a silence before Cygnus Wing blew up "Gaaah!".

**(End song) **

"Mr Dubias!" Rockman yelled but Cygnus Wing got gripping a wound "Damn you! I'll be back" he said turning into energy a flying off.

"Omega-Xis we have to go after him" Ryu yelled but Omega-Xis shook his head "No, if we do than the Satellite will crash into the city" Omega-Xis said making Ryu look down.

"Alright" He said feeding a battle card and fed it to Omega-Xis as he transformed into a cannon as he aimed at the Satellite causing it explode and rip apart and spin around burning up in re-entry as Rockman went back to Amaken.

* * *

**Back on Gamindustri.**

"He did it" Noire said looking at her Transer, she sighed in relief along with the other who had returned to normal.

"Whew, that was so stressful like the final boss of a game" Neptune said before Rockman landed behind them.

"Woah! Nice work Rockman!" Neptune said running up to him but he looked down "What's wrong?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rockman turned to Aaron with a frown "I'm sorry, I couldn't save Mr Dubias, Cygnus left before they separated" he said but Aaron smiled "It's alright, we'll find him eventually besides you just saved the entire nation".

"I have to admit, you did do a good job for a vigilante" Noire said as Rockman smiled "Yeah Thanks" He said But Omega-Xis looked at him.

"Hey I can't keep this form up for long, we should go" Omega-Xis said and Rockman nodded turning to energy and flying off.

"Hey Wait!" Noire yelled but he was already gone "Why does he keep doing that" Noire yelled, a tick mark on her head.

"Come on Noire, he's a super hero he has to keep his secret identity" Neptune joked as Noire looked at her fellow goddess "You really are stupid, how do we know he'll come back if something like this happens again".

"It'll be fine, don't forget their looking for him" Blanc said and Vert nodded "That is a good point, but we might be able to find away to fight them in this wave world as well" Vert said and the others nodded.

"Hey guys!" They looked over to see Ryu running towards them "Did you beat that Cygnus guy?" Ryu asked tired.

"Ah man, Ryu you missed it, that Rockman guy came and beat him up, he freaking saved all of Lastation" she said and Ryu smiled "Wow! I wish I could've seen it".

Blanc was looking at this and noticed that Ryu's hair was the same as Rockman's 'Could he be… I'll have to keep a closer eye on him' she thought.

"We should head back before Histy gets all Pissy" Neptune said running off with the others following except Ryu.

"I have to admit you did a good job this time, You're getting better at this" Omega-Xis said making Ryu smiled "Yeah, I did a pretty good job didn't I".

"Hey Ryu, you coming" Neptune yelled and Ryu nodded "Coming!" He yelled following them with a smile on his face.

* * *

**And done so what did you guys think of the new chapter, it was a lot longer than I expected but hey, that just mean it's better anyway, I'm planning on Ryu having a harem but who from Neptunia should I have?**

**Anyway on to the reviews.**

**AzureDomain: No I will not this based off the first game and the anime and black ace didn't appear in either.**

**DCDGojira: Yeah we are, because we wanted to use kamen rider core also give it five to six months and we'll have at least five zero one and rwby fic, You wouldn't be saying that if you knew that they were going to have lan hikari's descendant in the game! Gah screw you capcom…please make a collection**

**Yogarat607: I've told you this many time, I have not seen love live and I am not interested in doing a fic of it.**

**Phoenix Emperor: No he will not maybe in a sequel.**

**AkiraArchus: I've read some of your fics and their alright, I like your idea for kamen rider kitsune but maybe kamen rider Yokai would be better and he gains different forms based off yokai's and his main form his kitsune oh or it's like ryuki and each rider is of a different Yokai.**

**Anyway thanks for reading this chapter that's all I have so far so.**

**S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.C.H.A.P.T.E.R.**


	4. The Taurus of School

** Hey guys and gals, welcome to the newest chapter of Ryusei Dimension Rockman and in this chapter we will be having a tour of Planeptune high as well as the second FM-Ian Taurus Fire.**

**We will also be having the beginnings of the Neptunia anime basically just Neptune's speech and the friendship treaty signing.**

**But without further ado let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's **

**Opening: Be somewhere from Rockman exe stream**

* * *

**Planeptune High**

**Ryu P.O.V.**

"God-damn, this is so boring" Omega-Xis said, as we waited for the school day to end. "Ryu, how long till it's over" he whispered, making me sigh.

"It's almost over Omega-Xis, you just have to wait a few more minutes" I said, making Omega-Xis grumble. "This is so god-damn boring".

Several days had passed since me and Omega-Xis stopped Cygnus Wing and I've started to get more accustomed with living with Neptune and the others as well as being a secret super hero stopping viruses with Omega-Xis. Things have been getting a bit busy since the Friend ship treaty signing is in a few days. But I've still continued my school life.

"Alright then, how about someone explain the Brother Band system… Ms Platz?" Mr Sheepar said, but Luna was abit… distracted.

"Rockman~" she said, with stars in her eyes 'It's a bit embarrassing when she's day dreaming about me everyday without knowing it's me...' I thought, while scratching my cheek.

"Ms. Platz, are you having a nice dream?" Mr Steplar asked, making Luna blink before looking up "Huh? Oh right brother bands" she said, picking up her book.

"BrotherBands are bonds formed by close friends using EM Waves via a Transer" she explained, before continuing on. "The term for a friend with whom someone shares a BrotherBand is simply Brother, regardless of the Brother's gender".

"When two people form a BrotherBand, they can contact each other at any time. They also learn their friend's secrets, so BrotherBands are only formed usually between people that really trust each other" she said, before changing the page.

"A few years ago there was an attempt to create a BrotherBand with another planet on the ship called the Elysium but unfortunately the Elysium disappeared four years ago" Luna said, as I felt everyone gaze at me.

"So that was what the BrotherBand system was for" Omega-Xis said, as I looked at him. "You didn't know?" I said, and he nodded.

"Yeah, your parents tried to explain it to me but I barely understood it. Best I could figure out was that it was a way to interact with other planets" he explained, and I nodded.

**Ding Dong**

"Looks like class is about done" Mr Sheplar said, closing his book. "Don't forget to do your homework and have a good weekend" he said, as we began packing away.

"Finally, can't believe I'm saying this but I would much rather be stuck in space alone than go through that again" Omega-Xis sighed, as I began packing my bags.

I soon finished up packing my bags and was about to leave but then "Ryu!" I heard, looking over to see Luna looking at me. "Yeah?".

"Well I was just remembering how I still haven't shown you the features of this school" Luna said, as I nodded "Y-Yeah Sorry, my… family has been pretty busy for the last couple of days".

"Well not that I care but if your not busy than I'll show you around the school, I'm not busy after all" she said, with a small blush on her face "And you better not be late!" as I nodded "Yeah sure, sounds great".

"You better not forget this kid" Bud said, raising his fist "Luna's taking away from her precious time to this for you" He yelled, and I nodded "Yeah, Yeah I hear you" I said, before standing up "Well see you tomorrow than" I said walking out the door to leave the school.

As I walked through the halls to get back to the main gate I saw Mr Sheplar with several bags next to him "Mr. Sheplar? Are you going somewhere".

"Huh? Oh Ryu, what's up?" he asked, as I looked at him "I was just heading home, where are you going?" I asked as he smiled.

"Well I got another teaching job in Lowee so I'm on my way their" he explained, which surprised me "Lowee?! That's so far away" I blinked, making a smile grow on his face.

"Well let's just say what I'm doing is worth it" he smiled, before turning around and walking away.

"Huh, what was that about?" I wondered but Omega-Xis grumbled "Like I care let's go!" he yelled, dragging me with my Transer "H-Hey! Wait".

* * *

**Planeptune**

**Ryu P.O.V.**

"Why are we walking back when we could just transform and use the wave road?" Omega-xis asked, as I walked through the city.

"Cause that's what we've been doing for the last while, I just wanted to change things up a bit" I answered, walking to the front of the Bascilicom.

But when I did, I accidentally bumped into someone, making her fall and drop her papers. "Ow!" "Sorry!"

The person who fell was a girl who looked to be in her early twenties. She has long heather blue hair and blue-green eyes that are accompanied by thin framed glasses. She wears a single hair accessory on the left side of her head which has a triangular shape at the base that is black with white and blue in the center and has second part on top which is white accompanied with blue lining. Her attire consists of a primarily black business-woman-like suit with a skull right between where her torso ends and her legs start. On her arms she wear's what appears to be two white gauntlets with blue lining and black skulls on the end. Her leg wear contains black tights and white knee high boots with black shoe laces and black bottoms with blue lining and skulls on the side.

'Weird…' I thought, looking at her strange outfit before looking at the papers she had. "Oh Uh let me get that for you" I said, picking up the pamphlet.

"Oh! T-thank you" she said, as she began picking up a few more as well. After a few minutes of picking up the papers we eventually were able to pick them all up.

"T-Thank you so much, I really should be more careful with these," she scrambled, as we finished picking up the papers "I-I'm Rei Ryghts, you?" she asked, as I smiled "Ryu Stelar" I answered her, with a smile "Okay Ryu,S-sorry about this".

"It's alright" I said, handing my pile of papers to her. "I hope you have good luck with your job," I said, and she nodded "Y-Yes, h-here" she said, handing me a pamphlet before running off.

"Huh…" I said, before looking at the paper to see it was a bunch of scribbles which I think said 'no goddesses'.

"Guess there's people like this on this planet who don't have faith in the goddesses" Omega-Xis said, and I nodded "Yeah".

"So you're on your way to Neps I see" I jumped from the voice behind me, before turning around to see IF walking up to me "Oh, hi ms IF what are you doing here".

"First call me IF, second Nep asked me to help her out with something" she answered, and I nodded.

There was a bit of an awkward silence as we made out way to the Basilicom but eventually IF broke the silence "So I bet things must be crazy in the Basilicom".

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked, with raised eyebrow. "Well, with the whole friendship treaty signing in two days I can bet things are getting pretty crazy there".

"Well yeah… but probably not as much as other nations" I said, as we walked inside the Basilicom "Yeah, that definitely sounds like Nep" she said as we entered the elevator and took it to the top floor.

When we made it to the top we heard a ding sound and the door opened and when it did "NNNNNEEEEEPPPPPTTTTTUUUUUNNNNEEEEE!".

We suddenly saw a purple blur running towards us quickly. "Sweet! Iffy you're here, okay let's go!" She yelled pushing me out of the elevator before pressing the button closing the door.

"…What was that?" I questioned, looking around confused "Sorry, Big sis hadn't done any work so Histoire screamed at her to 'not come back until the quest board is clear'" Nepgear explained, which made me sweatdrop.

"Wow, that sounds pretty bad," I said, and Nepgear nodded "Yeah, we still have some preparations so I'm staying here to help with it".

"Well I can't help you, I kind of got something going on tomorrow and I still have some homework to do, sorry" I explained, but she shook her head. "No it's alright, school is important as well" she said, before looking away. "I'd like to know what it's like".

"Well why don't you come with me?" I asked, surprising the candidate "E-Eh?! You heard me," she asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm getting a tour around the school tomorrow and I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you came," I said, she was still unsure.

"But I have a lot of work to do with the friendship treaty," she said, as I smiled. "You've been working hard for awhile, you should take a break," I said, she thought about it for awhile before sighing "Alright, I'll do it".

"Good, I'll tell you when we have to go tomorrow" I said before turning around to walk to my room.

**Third person P.O.V.**

As Ryu walked back, a thought came to Nepgear's mind from when her and the other CPU's fought Cygnus wing **"Omega-xis! You merged with a human!"** **"Omega-Xis isn't my name in this form, We're known as Rockman!"**

"Omega-Xis… wasn't that the name of the Alien Ryu met…" she said, thinking back to the night she met the boy **"But it wasn't a dream! I did meet Omega-Xis".**

"…Could Ryu be Rockman…" she thought, before shaking her head "No that's impossible…right?".

**A few hours later**

**Ryu's room**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"And done" Ryu said, closing his books with a audible slam "Now I can just relax and enjoy my weekend" he said, leaning back.

"Hey Ryu, I was wondering something" Omega-Xis said, popping the screen of Ryu's transer up "What's up Omega-Xis?".

"Well I've been looking through your Transer and I've noticed that you have no BrotherBand's, I would've at least expected you to have some with those idiots" he said describing the Nep sisters.

This made Ryu frown as he looked at the alien "Well…I used to have a few BrotherBand's but after my parents went missing I cut them all and haven't made any since" he said before looking at Omega-xis.

"Heh, should've expected you to do something like that" Omega-Xis said, which annoyed Ryu "Whats that meant to mean?" he asked, but Omega-Xis shook his head "Nothing, anyway I'd say it's best to do some training" he said and Ryu nodded "Alright, let's go" he said before raising his Transer arm in front of him.

"**EM WAVE CHANGE! RYU STELAR! ON AIR!"** Ryu yelled, pressing his Transer as Omega-xis appeared behind him before engulfing Ryu, merging their bodies together transforming into Rockman.

When Ryu opened his eyes and found himself on the wave road in the Basilicom which was filled with strange robot looking people working on different things and down below Nepgear was on the couch, Neptune was playing some games and Compa was working on dinner with IF.

"Who are these guys?" Rockman asked, looking at the working robots "These are Navi's basically different programs of machines that are given form in the wave world" Omega-Xis explained, and Rockman nodded.

"So what will we be doing today?" Rockman asked, as he walked around the Wave road "Well basically I wanted to show you some of the abilities you have as a Em Human" he said, before moving towards Nepgear who was working on a gadget.

"Try focusing on her, specifically her Transer" Omega-Xis said, and Ryu nodded focusing on the Transer for a bit before a screen popped up in front of him "Woah!".

Rockman took a look at the screen and soon realized what he was looking at "This is Nepgear's BrotherBand page" he said, his face turning red "I-I shouldn't be looking at this".

"With your head set you can see the screen of any electronic device from afar including anything private and the user wouldn't even realize" Omega-Xis said as Rockman looked at the screen.

It had a pink background with a picture of a large robot that looked like the Basilicom and on the BrotherBand page it had several pictures of Neptune, IF, Compa, Uni and two girls that looked like twins he didn't know, one had short brown hair with grey eyes and a blue hat and the other had long brown hair with grey eyes and a pink hat.

"So I can look into people's transer's? cool" Rockman said, and Omega-xis nodded "That's not all you see-" "EEP!".

They both looked over to see a large burst of fire coming from the stove which made Compa fall down in surprise.

"Woah Compa you okay?" Neptune asked, pausing her game before running to her friend with Nepgear "Goodness, what happened".

"I-I don't know Ge-Ge, the stove just burst into flames" Compa said, still scared as IF looked at the others "Quick we need to get a fire extinguisher" She said, and the others nodded running to look for it.

"Omega-Xis, we have to help!" Rockman said, but Omega-Xis shook his head "No this isn't something you can do alone" he said confusing Ryu "What do you mean?".

"This is the work of EM viruses effecting the stove" Omega-Xis said, surprising Ryu "Than what do we do?" he asked, as Omega-Xis turned to him "Reach your hand to the stove and focus" he said, and Ryu nodded.

Ryu raised his hand and focused on the stove when suddenly he felt some kind of force pulling him towards the stove "W-Woah!" He yelled being pulled into the stove.

Next thing Ryu knew he was being pulled into this strange space completely made out of waves with many viruses attacking the place and Navi's working in the place.

"Where are we?" Ryu asked, looking around "Where in a place known as the wave space, it's basically a area created by the waves the stove was using" Omega-xis explained, before looking up "Unless accompanied by a EM being like me this kind of place is inaccessible to humans".

Ryu than noticed screaming as he looked over to see the Navi's being attacked by viruses "Oh no! We need to help them" Ryu said flying towards the Navi's being attacked by the Viruses.

**(Play wave battle theme)**

Ryu pulled out a battle card before throwing it into the air to allow Omega-Xis to eat it **"Battle card predation! Aqua sword!"**

Omega-Xis's head transformed into a blue water sword as Rockman ran towards them and slashed them all deleting them.

"Get to safety! I'll handle these guys" Ryu said, and the Navi nodded running off with other Navi's.

"Ryu! Look out" Omega-Xis yelled, as a saw came dashing towards him. Ryu jumped over the saw and noticed the one who threw it, a scorpion virus so with a charged shot he blasted the virus knocking it back.

"You're getting better at this" Omega-Xis said, legitimately impressed with Ryu as he smiled "Yeah, I'm getting better at this".

Suddenly they heard the sound of a engine as they looked over to see several hot wheels dashing towards them "They must be the one's causing the fire" Omega-Xis said, with Ryu nodding "Then we have to stop them".

Ryu began blasting the Hot Wheels but they simply drove out of the way dodging the blast "They're too fast!".

"You'll have to use a battle card" Omega-Xis said, and Ryu nodded pulling out a card with the picture of a Dogoo on it.

**"Battle Card! Predation! Wide Wave!**" he yelled, as Omega-Xis ate the card before he aimed at the hot wheels and shot a wide energy blast deleting most of the viruses except one.

"Time to end this!" Ryu yelled, pulling out another card and throwing it into the air **"Battle Card! Predation! Jet Attack!"** He yelled as Omega-xis ate the card transforming into a pied head.

Ryu rocketed towards the Hot wheel as it drove towards him, the bird head charging with energy before they penetrated the virus destroying it.

**(End song)**

"Ha…ha… did we do it?" Ryu asked, with Omega-Xis nodding "Yeah kid, good job let's head back" he said, as they teleported away not noticing a FM-Ian with a Taurus motif watching them.

* * *

**The next day**

**Planeptune High**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Wow! So this is your school!" Neptune said, with stars in her eyes as we walked up to the large building.

Neptune had asked us Ryu and Nepgear is she could visit the school as well and now they were on their way there though Neptune and Nepgear had to wear wigs to make them pass as Ryu's siblings.

"I've always wanted to go to this school, I heard this place had a amazing Planetarium" Nepgear said, with stars in her eyes as she looked around.

"You're late!" They heard, as they all looked around to see Luna, Bud and Zack walking towards the group wearing their casual clothing and Bud was holding a pile of books.

"You precisely 5 minutes and 27 seconds late and who are these two!" Luna yelled, pointing to Neptune and Nepgear.

"Oh! Um were Ryu's older sister's we were hoping to see the school as well," Nepgear explained, with Neptune nodding "Yeah! we heard that this place was hella cool!".

Luna looked at the two before sighing "Fine, I guess that'd be alright, not like I care" she said, as Neptune looked at her "Looks like we got ourselves another Tsundere in this fanfic".

Zack moved his glasses as he took a closer look at the two disguised CPU's "Hmm, has anyone ever said you two look like the CPU and candidate".

"Oh uuuuhhhh…" Ryu said, trying to think of a plausible excuse when Bud spoke "Oh yeah, you weren't you that girl we helped save last week why were you dressed up as Lady Nepgear?" He asked, making Nepgear's eyes widen "Oh! That was you three..."

"Uuuuuummmmm" Ryu said, thinking of any excuse possible when Neptune stood up "Hehe, we were going to a cosplay contest and we asked Ryu for some help" she said, making the others three nod.

"Anyway, let's begin the tour!" Luna said, with pride in her voice "I am Luna Platz the future student council president and these are my friend Bud and Zack" she said, as they waved.

Luna than turned and began marching in front of the group towards the main school as the others followed but Omega-Xis sensed something.

"Huh?" Omega-Xis said, looking away "You okay?" Ryu asked, as Omega-Xis looked at him "I thought a sensed someone familiar, I'm gonna check it out" Omega-Xis said, and Ryu nodded "Alright, good luck Omega-Xis".

As Omega-Xis left the Transer, Nepgear looked at Ryu with concern "…Omega-Xis again?".

**Planetarium**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Wow! This place is awesome!" Ryu and Nepgear said, as they looked around to large Planetarium "This place was designed by expert scientists from Leanbox to help the school's space class".

"Woah! Ryu look at that telescope!" Nepgear excitedly yelled, pointing to to the large telescope room. "Yeah I see it and look at this Simulator" Ryu said, with a smile.

"Wow, your sister and brother are crazy into the Sciencey space stuff" Bud said, with a sweatdrop and Neptune nodded "Yup, they're a bit of a handful but I still love em".

"If you think that's cool check this out" Luna said, opening her Transer and pressing a couple of buttons allowing several screen to light up in the room which activated the simulator showing the vastness of space.

"Woah" Ryu and Nepgear said, as Luna pressed a few more buttons making the space to zoom in revealing different Galaxies.

"This is so cool" Ryu said with a smile, as Luna looked at him "Wanna give it a try Ryu?" Luna asked, and Ryu nodded "Sure!" He said, opening his own Transer.

"I just don't get why she cares so much about that guy" Bud said, making Zack role his eyes "It's obvious she wants to improve her status" Zack said, making Neptune laugh "Yup, definitely like Noire".

"If she can get someone as popular as Ryu to vote for her then way more people will vote for her as well" Zack explained, surprising Neptune "Ryu's popular here".

"Yeah, I hear people talking about him all the time, about his grades, what happened to your parents and even how much he knows about space and technology" He explained, making Neptune's eyes sparkle "Ooh, looks like my lil bro is popular".

"It's just that she's never been that nice to me" Bud sighed, while looking down "Must be nice" he said growling.

He noticed a foot ball near his foot and angrily kicked it towards the roof of the Planetarium.

"Hold on, is somebody jealous perhaps" Zack smirked, making Bud blush red "W-W-What n-no w-way!" He stammered making Zack and Neptune laugh.

"Your face is red like a tomato though~" Neptune joked, making him blush more "S-Shut up".

* * *

**Sky **

**Third person P.O.V.**

Omega-Xis flew up into the blue sky, above the school grounds. When he reached the top he began looking around. "Where are you...?" Omega-Xis murmured as he looked.

He than looked up to find an ox like figure descending down on him from the sky. Omega-Xis quickly moved out of the way as it flew passed him and continued moving before slowing down. Omega-Xis instantly recognised who it was"Oh, so it's you."

The Fm-ian had a humanoid and muscular build from the waist up and looked to be made of fire. Instead of legs, it had a tail. His body was mostly armor with red shoulder pads and the upper half of a bull-like helmet. Even his horns were made of flames. Lastly, a gold ox symbol was stamped on his forehead. "Omega-Xis! You blasted traitor! I finally found you!" the bull creature shouted, snorting.

"Heh, so you did, Taurus. What took you so long?" Omega-Xis asked.

"Don't take that tone with me!" Taurus shouted, folding his arms. "You're going to return the Andromeda Key and come with me to answer for your crimes, traitor!"

"Sorry, but I took it for a reason and I'm not just going to hand it back, especially not to a muscle-headed idiot like you," Omega-Xis retorted.

Taurus growled, "Very well, I will just take it back by force! Rugh!" Taurus roared as he charged at his former comrade.

* * *

**Planetarium**

**Third person P.O.V.**

Back at the Planetarium Ryu was working on his Transer "Alright, so I just gotta do this and this aaannnddd NOW!" He said, as several planets appeared making Nepgear and Luna's eyes widened "Beautiful".

"Geez, how is something like that getting so much attention to Luna" Bud sighed, before looking up "Hey Luna! Where do I put these books!".

"Huh, oh just leave them next to my locker" she said, and Bud nodded "Alright" he sighed walking off into the main school hall.

Outside Omega-Xis and Taurus were fighting by ramming into each other through the school causing a loud crashing that came from the school.

"Huh? What's that sound" Nepgear wondered, as Ryu looked at her "Did you hear something?" He asked, and Nepgear nodded "Yeah I heard a crashing sound".

"That must be someone breaking in! We have to stop them!" Luna yelled, as Neptune rose a eyebrow "Is it just for your status?".

"Of course, stopping criminal would definitely improve my status so let's go!" Luna yelled, walking on ahead with Zack following.

"Should we go with them?" Ryu asked, with Neptune nodding "Well duh, we cant anything bad happen to this school so let's go!" Neptune yelled, running on ahead with Ryu and Nepgesr following.

Meanwhile Taurus and Omega-Xis were still fighting when Taurus tackled Omega-Xis throwing him into a shed.

"Gah, Damn it!" Omega-Xis yelled, slowly getting up before punched in the gut and getting throwing again "Aaahh!" He yelled, crashing into a wall.

When Omega-Xis crashed Taurus took the chance to charge up a fire ball before tossing towards the disoriented Omega-Xis.

"Gaah!" Omega-Xis screamed, take the explosion caused by the fire ball "Grrr, where's Ryu when ya need it".

"You should've realized it's pointless Omega-Xis! I am the strongest warrior on Planet FM, there's no way you can beat me in battle" Taurus smirked, as Omega-Xis slowly got back up "It's going to take a lot more than brute strength to stop me!" Omega-Xis yelled, flying towards Taurus "What was that!".

Omega-is punched Taurus in the gut before moving back and punching him again into the Planetarium. "You're strong but you can't keep up with my speed" Omega-Xis smirked before flying towards Taurus.

"Hey! where did everyone go?" Bud asked, while walking through the Planetarium when suddenly something crashed through the walls "What the?!".

He saw something invincible slowly get back up as Bud stepped back scared. The invisible creature looked at Bud with a smirk "That EM frequency… perfect".

"Aaaaahhhh!" Bud screamed, running away from the invisible monster chasing him catching the attention of Ryu and the others.

"Is that Bud? What's he doing?" Luna questioned, watching the boy running away "Looks like he's running away from something" Neptune said, as Ryu looked at her.

"Running away? Oh no!" He said, putting down his Visualizers to see Taurus chasing him "An FM-Ian!" He whispered, but Nepgear heard him "FM-ian?".

Taurus rushed even faster towards Bud making Ryu's eyes widen "Bud look out!" He yelled, but it was too late as Taurus engulfed Bud covering him in a bright red light.

**"EM WAVE CHANGE! BUD BISON! ON AIR!"** Bud yelled, as his body was engulfed in the red glint transforming him into a EM wave being.

When the light had died down they saw that Bud had transformed into a Taurus themed monster. He had a more muscular body with pronounced muscles, and became double sized as more armor connected to him. He gained a black bodysuit, dark red shin guards with hooves for feet and spikes on the knees, giant red gauntlets with gray fingers and torches with fire coming out of his elbows and back, large and heavy chest armor that was red and gray with orange accents, and red shoulder pads. His helmet was ox-like, with long and sharp horns, a red helmet with spikes protruding from the top, and a muzzle that looked like a blow torch. Finally, a gold ox symbol was stamped over his forehead.

"I am Taurus fire!" He roared, using Bud's voice as a flamethrower burst from his snout right as Omega-Xis appeared "Damn it! I'm too late".

"W-What is that thing" Luna asked, scared "Woah! It's one of those FM guys!" Neptune yelled, with Ryu gulping "And it's possessing Bud" he said, shocking the others.

"What! Oh no big sis we gotta save him" Nepgear said, concerned with Neptune nodding "I hear ya lil Sis! You three go hide we got this".

"What! You can fight that thing alone just look at it" Luna screeched, but Neptune just smirked "Hehe, just watch us" she said, as she and Nepgear summoned their weapons Neptune's was a katana and Nepgear's was a beam sword.

"Ryu, your sisters are so cool" Zack said, with stars in his eyes as Ryu just scratched his cheek "Y-Yeah, come on let's go" he said, and the other two nodded before they began running away.

**(Play Shooting Star from Kamen rider Fourze)**

"You think you can stop the strongest FM warrior" Taurus yelled, shooting a flame thrower towards the two sisters as they jumped out of the way.

"Hehe, were pretty tough ourselves" Neptune said, as she began running towards the FM Ian before jumping in front of it's face "**Cross Combination!"** She yelled, before slashing the aliens face several times.

Taurus fire stammered back before growling "Little rat! **OX TACKLE!"** Taurus fire yelled, as he began ramming into Neptune while Firey aura surrounded his body.

Neptune barely dodged the attack "Woah! That was a close one" Neptune said, as she landed on the ground "Your turn lil sis!" Neptune yelled, with Nepgear nodding "Alright".

Nepgear began running towards the large Alien readying her beam sword **"Mirage Dance!"** She yelled, before slashing the alien's joints several times.

"Gah!" He yelled, before falling two his knees before glaring at the two sisters "You little brats!" He yelled, before moving his head back "**OX FIRE!"** He yelled before shooting towards the ground making several fire pillars appears.

"Woah!" The two sisters said, moving out of the way of the fire pillars.

While this was going Ryu, Luna and Zack were watching this "There barely able to hurt it" Luna said, worried "A-Are we going to die?" Zack said, scared.

Ryu began looking around before noticing Omega-Xis near a wall 'That's it!' He thought, before standing up.

"What are you doing!" Luna yelled, as Ryu began running "I'm going to try and get the satellite police you what here!" He yelled, before running off.

"Why didn't he just send them a message?" Luna wondered, as she opened her Transer and sent a message to the Sattelite police.

Meanwhile Ryu ran towards the downed Omega-is and kneeled to him "Omega-xis, are you okay?" Ryu asked, worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, but they won't be for long we have to get in there" he said, with Ryu nodding "Alright, let's do this".

Omega-Xis turned into energy and entered Ryu's Transer as Ryu lifted his hand "**EM WAVE CHANGE! RYU STELAR! ON AIR!"** He yelled as his body shined brightly.

Meanwhile Neptune and Nepgear were still fighting Taurus fire but were still making no progress.

"Aw man this guys so tough, if we could just transform we could beat this guys easy" Neptune complained, but Nepgear looked at her sister "We can't, we'll ruin Ryu's school life if we do" she said with Neptune sighing "Yeah Yeah I know".

Taurus Fire growled before noticing Luna and Zack before smirking "That's it!" He roared before turning around.

**"OX TACKLE!"** Taurus roared, as he began running towards Luna and Zack at fast speeds "Oh no!" "We can't reach him" the Nep sister screamed, but before he was able to hit them.

**"Battle Card! Predation! Barrier!"**

Before he could hit the two Rockman appeared and blocked the attack with a barrier that appeared around his body much to the shock of the others.

"What!" "Woah! That's was so cool!" "Where did he come from?" Some of them said at Rockman's appearance but was covered by "ROOOOOCCCCKKKMMMAAAANNNN!~~~~" Luna screamed, with hearts in her eyes while looking at her crush.

"Quick get out of here!" Rockman said, with Luna quickly standing up "Alright Rockman!" Luna saluted, before grabbing Zack and running away.

"Omega-Xis! So you fused with your human to become this, what was it? Rockman" Taurus fire said, surprising Omega-Xis.

"How did you know about us!" Omega-Xis yelled, as Taurus smirked "I tested your abilities yesterday so I could figure out some strategies to beat you".

This made Ryu's eyes widen as he looked at the FM-Ian "The fire!" He yelled, with Taurus fire smirking "Exactly".

"You bastard!" Rockman yelled, shooting several charged blasts at Taurus to not effect "That's the best you can do? Well let's see you take some of this! **OX TACKLE!"**.

Taurus charged flames around his body before ramming into Rockman knocking him back "And now to end you, **OX FIRE!"** Taurus Fire yelled, before charging flames into his snout.

Before he could shoot however he was slashed in the face by Purple Heart before being slashed by Nepgear.

"Lady Purple Heart! Lady Nepgear" Rockman said, surprised as he slowly got back up "Thanks for getting those two away now we can fight at our strongest" Purple Heart said, before turning to Taurus Fire.

"How do we beat him" Nepgear asked, as Omega-Xis looked ta her "You can't beat him with brute strength the only way to beat him is to be faster".

"Faster? Alright I think we got this" Purple Heart said, readying her sword and Nepgear nodded "Right" she said, readying her energy blade.

The two goddesses rushed towards the Alien before readying their attacks "**Cross Combination" "Mirage Dance!"**

The two sisters slashed the Alien several times knocking him into the air before Rockman pulled out a card **"Battle Card! Predation! Vulcan".**

Rockman's arm changed into a Gatling gun before he aimed at Taurus and began firing at the alien as it landed to the ground.

"How dare you! I am the strongest warrior of Planet FM!" Taurus roared "**OX TACKL-"** **"Battle Card! Predation! Earth Hammer!".**

Before Taurus Fire could use his attack Rockman used a battle card to change his hand into a large hammer before slamming it into the ground causing a small quake which tripped Taurus.

"Now let's finish it!" Purple Heart yelled, slashing Taurus Fire several times before tossing him into the air to allow Nepgear to slash Taurus Fire towards Rockman.

**"Battle Card! Predation! Super Cannon!" **He yelled, as his he summoned a red cannon and aimed at Taurus Fire be shooting a powerful blast at the Alien causing a large explosion forcing Taurus out of Bud's body.

"Damn it! I'll be back for the Andromeda Key one of these days, OMEGA-XIS!" Taurus yelled, before flying off.

**(End song).**

"Hey you okay?" Rockman asked, softly as Bud slowly opened his eyes "Ugh my head, what happened" he murmured, before noticing Rockman.

"Y-You're Rockman!" Bud yelled, falling down on his butt and pointing to the transformed boy "W-What are you doing here? What happened!".

"You were possessed by a alien and transformed into a monster, but we were able to stop save you" he said, which made Bud raise a eyebrow "We?"

"Yo!" Bud heard, turning around to see Neptune and Nepgear "Your lucky we're apart of the guild or you would've been in trouble" Neptune said, making Bud blink.

They than heard footsteps as they all looked over to see the Satellite police running towards them "Your under arrest Rockma-" "RRRRRRROOOOOOCCCCCKKKKMMMMAAAANNNN~~~"

Luna passed by all the Satellite Police while running towards her crush "Oh no! Gotta go bye!" Ryu screamed before turning into energy and flying as Luna fell.

"Aw Rockman come back, what's a girl gotta do to get some attention!" She screamed into the air with tears in her eyes.

* * *

**Planeptune Basilicom **

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Wow today was a long day and it's about to get even longer" Ryu sighed, as he put on his suit to get ready for the party to celebrate the Friendship treaty signing.

"You need to be more careful, we probably wouldn't have won if it those two goddesses weren't there." Omega-Xis answered, with Ryu nodding "Yeah good thing they were".

Suddenly the door opened making Ryu turn around to see Nepgear walking inside "Oh Nepgear, what's up?" He asked, as the girl's cheeks turned red.

"W-Well I wanted to ask you something that's been on my mind lately" she said, confusing Ryu "About what?".

"Well I remembered that when I was fighting both of those aliens that they called Rockman Omega-xis, the alien you said had you met…" Nepgear said, making Ryu's eyes widen.

"Oh yeah, w-what a coincidence" He said, scratching his cheek but Nepgear pouted "You know it's not, I'm just gonna ask you".

Nepgear took a deep breath before looking at Ryu who gulped "Are you Rockman?" She said, making Ryu's eyes widen "Eh?".

* * *

**AAAAAANNNNNDDDD Cliffhanger~ **

**And done so what did you guys think of the newest chapter of Rockman, I had been working on this for awhile but couldn't find the time to finish it till now.**

**Anyway I just wanted to say that I probably will not be upload for the next couple of weeks because of exams but I'll try my best to find time.**

**Anyway on to the reviews.**

**Guest: Birth will be having some Oc arms and the core medals will unlock his final form.**

**PhoinexEmperor: Might use that combo for a villain.**

**DCDGOJIRA:Thanks**

**Glaive: Not for awhile**

**Anyway that's all I have for now so don't forget to review, vote on my poll and**

**S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.C.H.A.P.T.E.R.**


	5. Rockman Express Quest!

**Hey guys and gals, welcome to the newest chapter of Ryusei Dimension Rockman and in this chapter we'll be finally adapting the first episode of the Neptunia anime, finally!.**

**Anyway, you guys seemed to really like the cliffhanger with Nepgear and Ryu so great for that conclusion.**

**And this will have cameo's of both Star force and Neptunia characters so hope you guys are looking forward to it.**

**But with all of that said, let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's**

**Opening: Be somewhere from Rockman exe stream**

* * *

**Planeptune Bascilicom **

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Heed my words! All those who make Gamindustri their home!" Neptune said, walking down a long purple rug to a single pillar.

She was in her Goddess form and wore a long purple dress and high heels as well as gloves.

4 purple flags as Neptune walked down, in honour of there goddess.

"This day represents the first step into a new era and I am thrilled that you and I are able to greet it together!" She said, smiling "Welcome to the next level!"

She continues walking down her purple rug with such elegance and pride as she passes by her Planeptune guards, who are of course all women "As I'm sure you know, in these past years this fantasy star of ours has been plagued with constant war".

We than see Noire in her Black Heart form walking down the rug as well she wore a see through cloak underneath a black dress as well.

Her people stand up with pride as her silver white hair slightly waved behind her "Lasitation, ruled by the goddess, Black Heart."

Black Heart walks towards the middle where Purple Heart is going as well. In the background, we see Uni as well in a gray and blue dress. Next to her was the Oracle of Lastation, Kei Jinguji and although she may look like a man in a suit, but this is quickly forgotten when she is in a dress.

We than see Blanc in her White Heart form walk down the rug as well. She was currently wearing a white dress with a blue white striped ribbon on her right shoulder she also had a tiara that has blood red rubies on it. "Lowee, ruled by the goddess, White Heart."

Same as Lastation her people stand up with pride. There two kids in front we're, CPU Candidates of Lowee Rom and Ram . The one in the pink dress with a baby blue bow on her waist and long brown hair was Ram. The one next to her with the baby blue dress and pink bow on her waist as well as short brown hair was Rom.

Then the one next to Rom was the caring oracle, Mina Nishizawa. She is currently wearing a red robe over her white dress, and wearing a red graduation cap. She also has long blue hair with a facial expression showed both a little nervousness and determination.

"Leanbox, ruled by the goddess, Green Heart" We than see Vert in her Green Heart walking down the rug as well, she wore a similar dress to White Heart except with Green Lines instead of Blue. And like with rest her people stand up with pride.

"And last but not least, yours truly… Purple Heart, ruler of Planeptune" She said, with a prideful smirk stepping on to a glass platform.

Her people stand up with pride as well and we get to see Ryu, Nepgear, Histoire, Compa and IF.

Compa wore a peach colored dress and next to her IF wore a oversized blue coat over a black modified overalls.

Nepgear wascurrently wearing a very light purple dress and Histoire wore a purple dress with a blue tie.

Ryu was wearing a black suit with a red shirt underneath and a yellow tie, they all than looked up at the goddesses.

"Our kingdoms have vide for share energy, the source of a nation's strength" Purple Heart said, as the four goddesses started to float up while being on the glass platform making them look majestic.

"And on occasion, even the goddesses themselves have come to blows with this fruitless struggle, but that shall be no more. The Friendship Treaty we shall sign today will ban all taking of shares with military force. From now on, we shall increase our own shares by improving on our beloved countries and fostering a healthy development of the entire world."

They than all held hands before looking towards the sky while closing their eyes "We Hereby vouch to overcome our past! And create a world of hope so that all people may prosper as long as we live!"

As they finish, fireworks are set off. Everyone begins clapping at the signing of the friendship treaty but Ryu couldn't help but frown as he looked over at Nepgear.

* * *

**A few hours earlier**

**Ryu P.O.V**

"Ryu… are you Rockman?" Nepgear asked, as my eyes widened "W-What do you mean Nepgear! I haven't even see this Rockman guy".

"But you always seem to be nearby whenever he shows up, and he looks so much like you especially your hair" she said, pointing to my head as I looked up "Um… well you see…".

"Hah… look kid the jig is up" Omega-xis sighed, from my Transer making the Cpu Candidate jump "Eh?! Who said that!".

I sighed and removed my Visualisers before handing them to Nepgear "Here, put these on" I said, giving Nepgear the green shades as she nodded "Oh… alright" she said, slowly putting the glasses over her eyes.

Nepgear slowly opened her eyes and… "BOOO!" "EEEPPP!" Nepgear screamed, jumping behind me.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" I heard Omega-xis laugh, so I could only guess he scared her "Omega-xis, you shouldn't do that" I said, as I heard him scoff "Oh bite me".

"R-R-Ryu, w-what k-kind of EM V-Virus is that" she said, pointing to Omega-xis as I sighed "Nepgear, this is Omega-xis an Alien from Planet FM" I said, as she looked at the Fm-ian.

"An…alien" she murmured, before stars filled her eyes as she ran up to Omega-xis "WOW I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD MEET A REAL LIFE ALIEN!".

She than began inspecting every nook and cranny of Omega-xis's body "WOW YOU BODY IS COMPLETELY MADE OF EM WAVES! HOW DID YOU GET HERE! YOU LOOK LIKE THE HEAD ON RYU'S ARM WHEN HE TRANSFORMS! ARE YOU SOMEHOW INVOLVED WITH HIM TRANSFORMING!".

"Oi! You little brat! Get off me!" Omega-xis yelled, trying to push Nepgear away from him "I swear I'll slash you".

I couldn't help but laugh at Omega-xis's dismay as I watched the scene going on, but eventually Nepgear stopped and sat down on a bean bag chair as I did the same.

"So um can you tell me how this happened?" Nepgear asked, as Omega-xis and I looked at each other before looking back at her.

"Well you see back on the first day I moved in with you guys, when I left to Ristar park I saw Onega-xis and another Em-being battling it out" Ryu said, making Nepgear's eyes widen "Right, you did mention that".

"I was battling Cygnus and the others because I had stolen something from the king" Omega-xis explained, making Nepgear turn her head "Why would you do that?" "Cause I didn't like the away he was doing things" he simply answered.

"Anyway, he crashed into me creating the bright flash before Omega-xis hid in my Transer so hw wouldn't be detected by the Goddess or those Satella Police".

"Ever since than we've been combining together to become Rockman to fight the Fm-ians and Em Viruses" I said, before looking down "I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you or the others".

"Well I guess I can see why you two wouldn't tell the others" Nepgear said, before looking at us "I'll keep this a secret but you have to do something for me".

"What?" We asked, at the same time as she gulped "I want to help you two against those EM viruses".

"What are you talking about? Normal humans can't even see the viruses" Omega-Xis said, as Nepgear nodded.

"I know that… but the least I can do is help out… I can at least find when a high EM frequency has appeared" she said, as I rose a eyebrow "Nepgear… why do you wanna do this".

Nepgear looked down and sighed "Big Sis had such a important job as the goddess, IF is really important to the guild, Compa helps a lot with healing people and now even you are a super hero… I just feel like I'm not that important… I mean I can't even transform yet…".

"Nepgear…" I said, as she looked at me "So I feel like even doing a little bit will make me feel like I'm contributing to something…".

"Fine you can help out, but you better not tell anyone" Omega-Xis said, as Nepgear nodded "A-Alright".

"HEY NEPGEAR! RYU! YOU GUYS ALMOST DONE!" Neptune yelled, bursting into to the room as Omega-Xis hid into my Transer.

"Oh right big sis, we're just about done here!" Nepgear said, handing me my visualiser. Neptune smirked when she saw us "What are you two doing alone like this? Nothing pervy I hope".

Me and Nepgear's face turned red when she said the "B-BIG SIS!" "N-NEPTUNE!" We yelled, at the same time making Neptune "I'm just kidding, you guys better get ready before Histy get's all Pissy" She said, leaving the room with Nepgear following.

* * *

**Balcony **

**Third person P.O.V.**

Purple Heart smiled warmly, as she looked at her nation's lights throughout the city 'Such, a beautiful nation… I should turn back now, before I run out of energy' she giggles, before returning to normal.

"Whoop-Dee-woo! We did it guys!" Neptune said, jumping into the air with a cheeky smile and a peace sign.

"And now you're a bite sized idiot again" Black Heart said, returning to normal "Oh come on Noire, you know you love me" Neptune said, elbowing Noire's arm making her roll her eyes "Whatever" she said, but had a bit of red on her cheek.

"Anyway what did you think of my speech Noire" she said, as Noire looked at her "It was adequate I suppose, but I'm certain Histoire made it for you" she said, making Histoire blink "Huh?".

"Either way, I'm still pissed that you had to take the attention from our moment!" White Heart said, returning to normal "Aww come on Blanc, I won my chance to give the speech fair and square!".

"Don't be smug, it was just rock, paper, scissors" Blanc said in her usual monotone voice, as Green Heart returned to normal "Well, we did all agree~ so no use bickering over it after the fact".

"For real! Cause we're like all on each other's friends list right?" Neptune says as she spins around and gives all her friends a drink.

She than raised her own glass with a smile "So let's have toast for Gamindustri's future!" She said, as the other raised there glasses "Here, here" they said, all clinking their glasses together.

'I'm sure this is the beginning of a productive future!' Histoire thought, before noticing someone missing "Wait, where's Ryu?".

They than began looking around noticing the boy missing "That kid's always disappearing at random times" Blanc said, as Neptune nodded "Yeah it's kinda weird".

"A-Actually I think I saw him go to his room so I guess he's just tired" Nepgear lied, not actually knowing where he was.

The others bought this, not realising that Ryu was above them on one of the wave roads in his Rockman form.

"Heh, I'm glad that this fighting has finally ended" Ryu said, as Omega-Xis sighed "I never would have thought that these four nations would have been fighting".

"Yeah, it's been slowing down after the Satellites were made, there a few fights but it wasn't officially ended until now" Ryu explained, and Omega-Xis nodded.

"Well hopefully the EM viruses attacks will slow down with the nations United" he said, and Ryu nodded "Yeah".

But what they didn't notice was a EM being far off, it looked a mass of electricity with two masks one white and one black.

"So this is Gamindustri?" He said, his voice overlapping with another voice "Looks like they recently united the nations" he said, the other voice taking over.

"Well than we better look for a proper host before find in the Andromeda key" he said, before disappearing in a flash of energy.

* * *

**Planeptune High**

**Ryu P.O.V.**

"And done" Mr. Sheplar said, closing his books "Have a good weekend everyone" he said, as the students nodded before packing up their bags.

It's been about a month since Neptune and the rest signed the friendship treaty. Nepgear was able to create a device to find EM viruses while Neptune… well she hasn't really been doing anything.

'Histy's probably gonna be yelling at her again' I thought finishing up my packing, before I heard Luna and the others talking about something.

"I can't wait for her concert!" Luna said, with a smile "Yeah, She's so pretty!" Bud said, as Zack nodded "The tickets should be coming up something this weekend".

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked, walking up to them as they looked at me "Oh Ryu, we were just talking about this concert we wanted go to" Luna said, as I rose a eyebrow.

"Oh yeah who 5pb?" I asked, but she shook her head "No it's this new singer from Planeptune, Aika Hibiki, she's been getting really popular lately she's even as good as 5pb" Luna said, showing me a picture.

She had short pink hair with green eyes and was wearing a pink hoodie and green shorts as well blue long boots and a large yellow guitar that looked like it could work as a Transer as well.

"Huh, she looks kinda familiar" I said, looking at her seriously I feel like I've seen her before I just can't place where.

"Well you have been all over Gamindustri right? Maybe you've seen her on tv somewhere?" Zack wondered, as I shrugged "Yeah, maybe".

"Anyway I gotta go, see ya" I said, grabbing my bag and walking off from the classroom.

"You seem to have gotten more used to those humans" Omega-Xis said, and I nodded "Yeah I guess I have".

Suddenly I heard a notification on my Transer from Nepgear "Huh, what's this" I said, pressing the mail.

'_Ryu! I found some EM viruses attacking the mailing building!_' It said, as I nodded "Alright, ready Omega-Xis" I said, running towards a corner hiding into a secluded part of the school "Yeah, let's get buck wild!".

I nodded and raised the Transer arm into air **"EM WAVE CHANGE! RYU STELAR! ON AIR!"** I yelled as the Transer began shinning before Omega-Xis appeared behind me and engulfed me transforming us into Rockman.

"Alright, let's go" I said, changing my frequency before jumping towards the wave road and rocketing towards mailing building.

After a few minutes of flying we arrived at the mailing building where the entire thing was crazy, the packages being moved around in several directions while the workers were going crazy while the building was filled with EM viruses, specifically ZapAces.

"Alright, let's go Omega-Xis" I said, before we rushed towards them as Omega-Xis began blasting them.

Some of the ZapAces rushed towards me to try and attack but I pulled out a battle card and threw it into the air "**BATTLE CARD PREDATION! CANNON!**".

Omega-Xis ate the card transforming into a cannon and aimed at the ZapAce's before blasting the viruses deleting them.

I then spun around and kicked one of the viruses towards a machine, deleting when it hit the museum.

I than pulled out another battle card and through it into the air "**BATTLE CARD PREDATION! GRAND WAVE!" **I yelled, swinging my arms sending a wave of energy deleting the last couple of viruses.

The package stopped going crazy making the workers sigh "It's stopped" one of them sighed, which made me smirk "Heh".

We than turned into energy before flying off back to the Bascilicom.

**Bascilicom**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"It's been and entire month and you still haven't done your CPU job at all!" Histoire yelled, as Neptune played a game on a bean bag "SONIC JUMP!... aw dang it".

"Are you even listening to me!" Histoire yelled, as Neptune turned to her with a innocent smile "Hey even a goddess needs a break right~~~?".

"A break from what? All you've done is sleep and play games" Histoire said, right as Nepgear walked in "Neptune, the tea is ready".

"Sweet! Thanks Nepgear" Neptune said, as Nepgear placed the two on the floor "So wanna play some PVP?" Neptune asked, and Nepgear nodded.

"Neptune… Nepgear… let's see you play games…NOW!" Histoire yelled, ripping the plug out of the socket before spinning the plug around.

"HEY IT SAID IN THE USER MANUAL NOT TO DO THAT!" Neptune yelled, before ducking out of the way of Histoire's spinning "Don't do this at home boys and girls".

"I'm back" Ryu said, as Histoire let go of the plug making it crash right next to Ryu "AH!" He yelled, jumping.

* * *

**Planeptune**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"IFFY!" Compa yelled, walking down a EM created road towards IF who turned around "Huh? Oh Compa, did you just get off work?" She asked, and the nurse nodded "Yup, now I'm just gonna go and see Nep-Nep".

"Okay, I guess I'll come with you then" IF asked, as they walked up to the blue haired girl.

"We don't need a world with goddesses, we can live our lives with regulation and, Huh?" She said, bumping into Compa.

"S-Sorry" the girl said, bowing before handing Compa a paper and running off. As she ran off Compa looked at the paper confused.

**Sharacite room**

**Third person P.O.V.**

Neptune, Nepgear, and Histoire were currently in a dark chamber where a power-symbol shaped crystal was held there, this was the Share Crystal or Sharacite. The crystal was supposed to emit a bright light, but at that moment, it didn't.

Ryu was not allowed to come in, because only trusted personnel was allowed in this room.

"Take a look at this!" Histoire said as the two sisters took a look at her "At the Share Crystal, not me!" she yelled, blushing.

"What about it?" Nepgear asked, with a raised eyebrow "The amount of Share energy gathered in our country's Share Crystal is currently showing a downward trend," she said, putting on some glasses and showing them a graph.

"What are you talking about? We've still got plenty left don't we?" Neptune asked, as a tick mark appeared on Histoire's head "NO WE DON'T! DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER WHERE SHARE'S COME FROM!".

"Um…" Neptune said, scratching her head as Nepgear placed a hand on her chin "It's like the feelings of trust that the citizens place on the CPU who rules them, right like their faith in Neptune and me?" Nepgear said, and Histoire nodded.

"Yes exactly, which means the hearts of the people are starting to drift away from Neptune, which is no wonder really" Histoire said, surprising Neptune "What, but I haven't done anything to make them hate me".

"Well… you haven't really done anything to make them like you either" Nepgear said, which shocked Neptune "Wait what?!".

"Nepgear's right and you know it" IF said, walking in along side Compa.

"Please excuse us Ms Histoire, but we over heard you talking" IF said, but Histoire shook her head.

"Of course, you and Compa are always welcome in here" Histoire said, with a smile but Neptune was surprised "Your siding with Histy too Iffy? At least Compa still loves me right".

"Well Nep-Nep…" she said, lifting up the paper she got from the blue haired girl "She has a point".

"No to goddesses?" Neptune said, shocking Histoire as Compa smiled creepily.

"In order to make these people understand you, you need to work much harder at your job, Nep-Nep".

"Ah, everyone against me, I'm in a major pinch!" Neptune said, making Histoire growl.

"IT'S THIS COUNTRY OF YOURS THAT'S IN A MAJOR PINCH! NOT ONLY DO YOU REFUSE TO DO ANY WORK BUT YOU HAVE SOMEONE WHO'S STEALING THE PEOPLE'S FAITH".

"Wait! What you talking about Histy? Who's talking my people's faith" Neptune yelled, making Histoire sigh.

"Look at this" she said, showing them several pictures and videos of Rockman fighting viruses, saving people or when he fought Cygnus Wing and Taurus Fire.

"This Rockman that has recently appeared has been helping people and stopping dangerous threats ever since he first appeared and because of this he's more and more people are putting their faith in him than you" she explained, surprising the others.

"W-Well I'm sure he's just doing this to help people and not trying to take peoples Faith" Nepgear, said, remembering Rockman's true identity.

"Even then, he should realise that their are people for this like the Satella police or the guild" IF scoffed, looking at Rockman.

"Anyway Neptune, you shouldn't forget that your one of the goddesses that are supposed to work tirelessly for their people, why do you think you have those powers of yours" Histoire said, making Neptune pout.

"As a wiseman once said, with great power come great-" As Histoire began talking and talking, Neptune just started thinking of something else.

'Aw man, I hate getting lectured I wonder if I can just like run away…WAIT OF COURSE!' Neptune thought, before standing up and pointing her finger "I'M GONNA GET SOME SCHOOLING ON THE GODDESS ARTS!".

"Huh?" Histoire blinked, looking at Neptune "Okay but schooling from who?" Histoire asked, making Neptune smile "From Uh….NOIRE!" "WHAT?!" Everyone except Neptune said at the same time.

"Time for a Lastation Vacation".

**A few hours later **

**Ryu P.O.V.**

"Man, I'm bored" I said, laying on the couch watching tv, apparently Neptune and the others went to Lastation so Neptune could learn how to become a better CPU… without inviting me… I'm not jealous.

"You've been fighting the EM viruses for a while now, you should at least take a break at least" Omega-Xis said, as I moved around on the couch "Yeah, I guess your right".

I than heard the phone ringing as I moved up and then grabbed it before placing next to my ear "Hello?".

"Oh hello Ryu" I heard one of the Basilicom Workers say "We seem to have accidentally got sent several packages that were meant to be brought all over Gamindustri".

"Huh, why would they all be sent… here" I said, remembering the machine I accidentally threw a virus at 'Oh no…' I thought, before shaking my head "Bring them up here I'll watch them until Neptune comes back" I said, and the worker nodded.

"I think this may have been my fault" I said, as Omega-Xis looked at me "What are you talking about?" Omega-Xis asked, as I looked at him in my Transer "Remember that virus I threw at the machine? I think it might have messed up the deliveries".

"Well if that was the extent of the damage then they should be thankful you stopped them" he said, as I looked down "Still I'm responsible for what happened, so I should bring those packages to their right places besides some of them could be perishable so I can't just wait for Neptune and Nepgear to fix it" I said, as the elevator door opened revealing a large white box with many packages inside.

"Sometime your too nice Ryu" Omega-Xis sighed, as I smiled "Well that's what a hero's gotta do" I said, before raising my Transer "**EM WAVE CHANGE! RYU STELAR! ON AIR!"**.

With a bright flash of green light I transformed into Rockman and picked up the box before flying from the window towards the wave road with my hand staying physical so I can carry the box "Alright! Rockman express is a go!".

* * *

**Lastation**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"I still don't get it, why exactly is my neighbouring Goddess napping in my Bascilicom?" Noire asked, as Neptune was trying to sleep on a chair while Nepgear, Compa and IF watched.

"Oh just ignore me and keep doing your work, I don't mind" Neptune yawned, trying to go to sleep much to annoyance of Noire "WELL I DO!".

"We're so sorry" Nepgear apologized, trying to wake her sister up "Come on Neptune, did you come here to try and become a better CPU.

"Yeah about all that, no thanks" Noire declined, crossing her arms "I don't intend to help out any of my enemies on doing their job".

"What are you talking about Noire? We signed the friendship treaty so now we're like best buds right?" She said, as Noire scoffed "It doesn't change the fact that we're still competing over Share Energy so by that logic you're still my enemy".

"Bah! Why do you gotta be such a jerk all the time, see this is why you'll always be the friendless lonely heart" Neptune said, with a smirked making Noire growl with a tick mark on her head.

"I-I do too have a friend!" Noire yelled, making Neptune smirk "Oh yeah~ than what's her name?".

"Huh? Oh well uh, you don't her so…" Noire stuttered, trying to think of a name as the elevator door opened revealing Uni.

"Hey Noire, I finished these documents for you" Uni said, as Noire turned to her "Oh thanks, just put them on my desk".

"My job uh…" Uni said, making Noire and the other look at her "I did it pretty fast right? We're really hard as well".

"It was average, but it was still a improvement for you" Noire said, making Uni look down as Neptune looked at her "Wait… was Uni that mysterious friend you were talking about Noire? Cause little sisters are little sisters they don't count as friends" she said, walking up to Noire.

As Uni walked off sad Nepgear followed her while Neptune and Noire continued talking. "O-Of course I have other friends" she said, making Neptune smirk "Oh really? Than who! Cause you still look like a lonely loner to me" "Than you need to get your eyes checked!".

* * *

**Planeptune**

**Ryu P.O.V.**

Me and Omega-Xis rocketed through the wave road as I carried the packages in my hand "Wow, this much faster than I expected".

"We can't bring something this big into the wave world but one or two boxes should be fine" Omega-Xis said, and I nodded "Alright, well looks like the next one is two a miss falcom" I said, as I landed to her address.

"Um excuse me" I asked, knocking on the door and waited for a few seconds "Oh coming!" I heard, the door quickly opening.

Falcom has short red hair that is cut above shoulder length with a silver headband on the top and orange eyes. She wore a white tank top with a belt-buckle around the hemline under a light blue jacket with white coloring on the inside part of the sleeves, pale yellow lining, and big cuffs. She also had a blue and white skirt and brown boots and knee high socks.

"Oh your that Rockman guy I've heard on the news?" She said, crossing her arms "Whats re you doing here?".

"Oh well I have a package for you" I said, handing her a large box "Oh! My new Violin Case thanks my old ones been getting a bit worse for wear so I need a new one to hold my sword" she said, taking the package.

"Uh, please sign here" I said, handing her a sheet a got from the delivery building after explain the mistake to them.

She finished signing and I nodded before picking the box up and flying off "Huh, not bad kid bet he's good in a fight" she said, as I flew off.

"Alright, so where next?" Omega-Xis asked, as I looked at the list "Well it looks like a lot of those are for someone called Gust, so, let's go there" I said, as we flew off towards Gust.

Omega-Xis held one of Gust's packages in his mouth as I rose a eyebrow "Hey does that smell funny?" I asked, as Omega-Xis nodded "Yeah, it smells really funny".

After a bit of flying we found a large mushroom shaped shop with the sign GUST'S SHOP.

A landed on the ground and knocked on the door "Excuse me, I have a delivery!" I said, as the door quickly opened up.

When the door opened I saw a small girl that I guess was Gust. She is short with brown eyes and medium length brown hair. Her attire consists of a blue apron like dress with a large pocket on the front used for storing alchemy materials and possibly other things. On her head she wears a large hat that appears to have bunny ears along with giant large white gloves to match.

"Huh? Who are you" Gust asked, as I placed down the large box "Um hi I'm Rockman and I guess I'm here to give you your delivery" I said, making her eyes widen.

"Really! My materials are here" she said, grabbing all of her parcels which was mostly plants and stuff to make potions and other things.

"Thank you!" She said, signing the sheet before she closed the door as I jumped up and flew off.

"How much more?" Omega-Xis asked, as I looked at the list "Just a few in Planeptune and Lastation" I said, as Omega-Xis nodded "Alright, well let's go".

* * *

**Lastation plains**

**Third person P.O.V.**

After a bit of Neptune failing to do Noire's jobs IF suggested they went on a monster hunting quest and Noire agreed, getting two quests one near a village and one in a nearby cave.

"We'll be clearing the monster in two places, the Nasanue Highlands and the Tamogore caves, neither of which are-" "Hey Sis… no ones listening" Uni said, cutting Noire off as they walked through the forest.

"I'm too pooped to move" Compa groaned, sitting on a log as IF sighed "I'm fresh out of piggy backs".

"Woah Nep Jr look at this! It's the legendary sign that you can't read from behind!" Neptune yelled, pointing at a sign as Nepgear sweatdropped "I think all signs are like that"

"WILL YOU PEOPLE GET MOVING!" Noire yelled, moving in ahead as Neptune pouted "Geez Noire you don't have to be so loud" she said, making Noire growl

They continued their march with Noire poking Neptune with a stick to keep her moving "Your walking too slow" Noire said, as Neptune looked at her "Oh come on, you like all business all the time aren't you".

"Is that a problem?" Noire asked, with a raised eyebrow as Neptune smirked "doesn't it tire you out, being so boring all the time".

"I just want to make my country as great as I can" Noire said, as Neptune looked at her "Well yeahI wanna make my country great but isn't it better if it's fun?".

"I don't see what's fun about failure" Noire scoffed, before they heard voices as Noire ran ahead to see a bunch of people of a village cheering for her.

She waved, before her eyes widened "Oh whoops!" She said, before closing her eyes "Access!" She yelled, her body shinning "What! Your transforming already?" Neptune said, surprised.

When the flash died down she was in her Goddess form, Black Heart, who smirked as she turned towards her fellow goddess.

"Rule number two of being a CPU, you should always let your people bear full witness to your majesty" she said, flying towards the people "Ladies, would you mind telling me the monsters that are troubling you".

After a few minutes, they were at the site, that was filled to the brim with slimes with dog features called Dogoo's.

"This is the Nasanue Highlands correct?" Black Heart asked, and the villager nodded "Yes, we've been overrun with Dogoo's and we don't have anyway to slay them".

"There's no need to worry, Miss Neptune and Miss Nepgear from the neighbouring country has offered to deal with them for you" she said, surprising everyone "Nep Wha! I gotta fight!... well it doesn't look to hard I guess".

"Rule number 3, show off whenever you can" Black Heart said, as Uni walked up to them "I'll record for you than we can make a PR reel" she said, making Neptune sigh "Aw man, now we gotta grind, well these guys are so weak you can beat them with a Magikarp" she said, jumping towards the field while summoning her katana.

"Let's do this thing!" She yelled, pulling the sword out of it's scabbard "Ready, Nep Jr!" She yelled, and Nepgear nodded "Right!" She said, summoning her beam sword.

They both ran down the hills and began slashing Dogoo's left and right, with Neptune slashing first before Nepgear ran in and slashed as well "Nice Nep Jr! Guess it runs in the family!" She said, holding up a peace sign.

They continued fighting with Uni taking pictures with Nepgear's tablet device but it was clear they were getting surrounded.

"There just too many of them" IF said, as Compa looked at her "Than let's get stomping Iffy!" She said, as they began running down the hills much to the surprise of Black Heart.

IF summoned her Qatar's as Compa pulled her weapon which was a large syringe weapon.

IF slashed a couple, as Compa staged her syringe into one making it explode as she smiled.

Neptune slashed another with her sword "There just a trash mob, this is a piece of cake" she said, but than all of the Dogoo's jumped into the air "Huh?" She said, before they jumped towards them.

"Uh, Sis maybe we should help out?" Uni asked, turning to her sister who just watched "No, it's meaningless if they accomplish this for themselves".

Dogoo's began jumping, sticking and licking them "Hahaha! That tickles stop it!" Neptune yelled, falling down.

More and More came down towards them before… "AAAAHHHH!" IF yelled, throwing a bunch off of her.

"ALRIGHT YOU LITTLE BASTARD I'M GONNA KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!" She yelled, before using several of her attacks like heaven's Demon or Demons Flame on them.

As this was going on Black Heart scoffed "Neptune, your not even trying aren't you?".

* * *

**Meanwhile in Planeptune**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Alright, just a few more Packages" Ryu said, as they flew on the wave road "Thank god, we've been doing this all day, well where's next?" Omega-xis asked, as Ryu looked at the package "Huh, there?".

Over at large mansion we see single girl reading a magazine, this was Luna Platz's home "I'm so bored" she said, reading her magazine.

"I wish something interesting would happen" she said, looking at the horoscope section "Let's love horoscope for Pegasus, 'the love of your life will visit you unexpectedly' Huh?".

Suddenly the bell started ringing as Luna sat up "Hey could someone get that!" She yelled, but the bell continued ringing "Man, where is everyone" she said, standing up and walking over to the door

She opened the door and was surprised to see who it was "You!" She yelled, seeing Rockman with a package in his hand "Hi special deliever-" "ROCKMAN, IT'S YOU!" She yelled, happily.

She than grabbed Omega-Xis's head and began pulling him in "Please come in and have some tea" she said, much to the surprise of Rockman.

"Wow, Luna's house is really big" Rockman said, looking around as he waited for Luna to comeback "Hurry up and make the delivery" Omega-Xis said, and Ryu nodded but than Luna ran in and began taking pictures of him at different angles.

"Um, excuse me could you sign the receipt?" He asked, with a sweatdrop as Luna moved in close "Oh wow, Rockman's even close at this angle" she said, with hearts in her eyes.

"So um… if I could just get your signature than I could be on my w-" He said, but than Luna jumped on his lap "Pardon me~~~" she said, before aiming the camera at them "Ready smile~~~" She said, as she began taking selfies of them.

Suddenly beeping came from the camera as Luna looked close "What? My memory cards already filled up? But I never use this thing".

"Anyway…" Rockman said, with a sweatdrop as Luna looked at him "Yes, what is it?" She said, moving closer "C-Could you please sign for this?".

"Of course!" She said, receipt before signing it "Great thank you" he sighed, as she looked at him "I hope I haven't been keeping you too long".

"Nah, I just got a few more deliveries in Lastation to do" He said, as she smiled "Good, than guess your not in much of a hurry".

"Well some of them are perishable so…" he said, but Luna didn't listen "You should enjoy some nice hot tea with me, I think we got some biscuits as well" she said, leaving to the kitchen.

"Be back in a Jiffie!" "W-Wait! The receipt!" Rockman yelled, but she was already gone "We should come back for it and delivery the rest" Omega-Xis said, and Rockman nodded "Yeah, let's go" he said, before they turned into energy and flew off.

"Alright here they are, some nice warm tea and some specially made biscuits all the way from Lowee!" Luna said, only to Rockman gone "Huh? Guess he had to go to the bathroom…".

* * *

**Nasanue Highlands**

**Third person P.O.V.**

After IF finished killing the Dogoos, Neptune sat up her jacket falling down a bit "Man, that was crazy, that settles it I'm never eating jelly again".

"Why didn't you use your goddess form? You could've beaten them easily" Black Heart said, flying up to Neptune as the Lilac haired goddess looked at her.

"Who cares? It turned okay right?" Neptune said, with a smile as Black Heart sighed "Only because you had other people helping you! This why your shares are always… you know what never mind, I'll take care of the rest of this quest on my own".

"Want me to come with you sis?" Uni asked, but Black Heart shook her head "I'll be alright, you stay here and try to clean up this mess" Black Heart said, as one of the villagers guided their goddess to the cave.

"Man, she sure is up tight huh?" Neptune said, before a Idea popped in her head "Oh yeah, hey Uni got any cool pics!".

Uni gave Neptune the device and Neptune looked through the pics to see cool pictures of her and Nepgear fighting the Dogoo "So cool, I'll just send these to me!" She said, not realizing she sent the, to everyone.

**Lastation Bascilicom **

**Ryu P.O.V.**

"Okay, looks like where at our last delivery besides Luna" I said, as I landed on the front garden of the Lastation Bascilicom.

"Wonder if we'll run into Neptune and the others…" I said, before noticing a gardener working on some of tree's.

He had long black hair with brown eyes and long horizontal scar on the middle of his face with a few fangs poking out, he wore a white shirt with a green apron with a couple of gardening tools and blue trousers and brown shoes.

"Um, excuse me" I said, walking up to the man as he turned to me "What do you want kid?" He asked, as I gulped.

"I-I have a package for Lady Noire" I said, as he looked at me "She went on a quest with some other people around Tamogore caves, that way" he said, pointing at the direction of where they were.

"Oh thank you mister um…" I said, as he smiled "Damian, Damian Wolfe" he said, and I nodded "Thank you mister Wolfe, I'll be on my way" I said, before jumping on to the wave road and flying away.

"So that was that Rockman kid Lady Noire's always yammering on about, well he didn't seem like a menace to me, just a normal kid" he said, continuing to work on the trees.

* * *

**Tamogore Caves**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Take this!" Black Heart yelled, slashing a monster as she made her way through the cave 'Stupid Neptune, how does she expect to be a proper goddess if she's always relying on people to do her job for her'.

She continued flying until she made it to a dead end "A dead end huh? Guess that's a wrap than" she said, before hearing rumbling "What!".

She turned around to see a large amber dragon "That's an ancient dragon!" She said, as the dragon roared "Heh, you might make a bit of a challenge" she smirked, readying her blade.

"Than how about we even the playing field" she heard, before two shadowy figure dropped down and stabbed her in the back sending a current of electricity go through her body causing her to scream out in pain before returning to normal.

"W-What…" Noire said, looking up to see the shadowy figure on top of the dragon "W-Who are you!" Noire yelled, as they smirk.

Noire couldn't tell if they were male or female only that they had long hair and one large metal arm each on the left and the other one on the right.

"We're just some people…" "That don't see eye to eye with you goddesses" They said, at the same time before turning into energy and flying off "W-Wait!".

Before she could go after them, the ancient dragon roared and began stomping towards her as Noire crawled back "Stay back!" She yelled, before suddenly losing all her energy "W-What!".

The dragon pulled back it's head and began charging energy but before it could "**BATTLE CARD! PREDATION! ICE KNUCKLE!**".

Suddenly with incredible speed Rockman came in and with a large gauntlet weapon on his arm punched the Ancient Dragon in the face knocking it back leaving a large block of ice.

Rockman landed on the ground as the knuckle disappeared leaving Omega-Xis's head, before he ran up to Noire.

"You okay, Lady Black Heart?" Rockman asked, offering a hand. Noire was surprised at Rockman's sudden appearance before standing up "I don't need help of someone stealing my moment" she said, making him sweatdrop.

The Ancient Dragon got back up and roared before running towards them but than Purple Heart came in and slashed the monster knocking it back.

"NEPTUNE!" "L-LADY PURPLE HEART!" They said , at the same time as Purple Heart looked at them "I didn't you and Rockman to be here Noire, were you doing something together?" She asked, with a smirk.

"Shut up Neptune!" Noire growled, before turning around "Let's just finish this monster!".

"Huh, loooks like she's got a attitude problem" Omega-Xis scoffed, as Noire glared at him "What was that Dog face!" "Nothing Raven Eyes!".

"Guys! Guys! Can we please just fight the big dragon already" Rockman said, as the two looked away "Fine!".

**(Play Run around from digimon)**

Neptune gripped her blade before dashing towards the Dragon and slashed the Dragon back before spinning around and slashing again.

Noire than came in and used a impressive technique slashed and stabbed the dragon several time's knocking it back further.

Rockman had Omega-Xis blast the dragon trying to blind it while Purple Heart and Noire fought the Dragon.

"We'll have to use a battle card" he said, pulling out a card with a red grenades on it before throwing it into the air **"BATTLE CARD! PREDATION! GRENADE!" **He yelled, before Omega-Xis ate it.

This summoned a large red ball before he threw it at the dragon causing a large exsplosion kncoking the dragon back.

"We can finish it now!" Purple Heart yelled, flying towards the dragon "**Cross Combination!**" She slashed, the dragon several times before knocking it into the air and then slashing it towards the ground.

"**Lace Ribbon Dance!**" Noire yelled, and with a beautiful technique slashed the Dragon several times.

"Let's use our new one!" Omega-Xis said, and Rockman nodded before pulling out three cards and throwing it into the air "**Battle Card! Predation! Sword! WideSword! LongSword!**".

He first slashed the dragon with the sword, before slashing with the wide sword than the long sword before the three swords combined into one.

"**Program Advance! Tri Sword!"** The swords combined into one large sword, before he stabbed through the dragon causing it to explode into data.

**(End song)**

Rockman landed on the ground, the sword returning to normal. He looked over at Purple Heart and Noire who were staring at each other.

"I-I could have handled that thing on my own you know, I didn't you two's help" Noire said, as Neptune floated down next to her "Maybe not, but comrades help each other out".

"We're really more of rivals or enemies" she said, as Rockman sweatdropped "Do they even notice we're here".

"Why did you chose to do the quest here anyway?" Purple Heart asked, making Noire's eyes widen "Because it's close to your home and I wanted to-" "Since it's so close to Planeptune word of my heroics would have been spread fast, you were worried about my shares weren't you? Thank you Noire" she said, returning to normal.

"Hey Rockman, aren't you forgetting something?" Omega-Xis said, making Rockman's eyes widen "Oh right!" He said, pulling out the package and walking up to them.

"Lady Black Heart, I have a delivery for you" he said, handing her package and when she saw it her eyes widen "EH!" She yelled, a blush coming to her face as she grabbed it.

"W-Why do you have something like that!" Noire yelled, as Rockman closed his eyes "I-I accidentally messed up the delivery building when I was fighting viruses so as a apology we've been going around all of Gamindustri delivering the package to there proper place!".

"Y-You didn't see what it was, did you?" She asked, and Rockman nodded "Yeah, it says so on this receipt if you could sing it please that'd be gre-".

Rockman was cut off when Noire quickly grabbed the receipt and signed it before throwing it to him "You better not tell anyone! Got it" she yelled, and Rockman nodded before turning into energy and flying off.

"Oh ho, Noire what's that? Something embarrassing I can guess?" Neptune asked, making Noire blush "S-Shut up Neptune! It's none of your business!".

"Well than how about I tell everyone about you knight in blue armour, Rockman" she said, making Noire's eyes widen "You wouldn't!".

"HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT! NOIRE RAN OUT OF ENERGY AND WAS ABOUT TO BE CRUSHED BUT THAN-" "SHUT UP NEPTUNE! I THOUGHT WE WERE COMRADE AND STUFF!" They yelled, running back to the end of the cave.

As they left the cave they didn't notice two hooded figure hiding in the dark one was quite short and the other was taller "Dang, I got pretty worried when that Rockman jerk showed up chu".

"Well whatever, we got we wanted anyway" The taller figure said, picking up a X shaped crystal that was dark red in colour and was eminating a dark energy "Soon we our ambition will come to pass" she smirked, lifting the crystal up.

"Though your right, that Rockman could be an issue for our plan" The taller figure said, before they heard another voice "Then I believe I could be of assistance".

The two looked behind them to see Tom Dubius standing there in a long black coat "Oh yeah, what's can a nerdy guy like you do?" The smaller Figure asked, as he smirked.

"Oh trust me, I can do a lot of things" he said, as a shadow of a bird appeared behind him.

* * *

**Luna's home**

**Third person P.O.V.**

Luna slowly walked back to the door of the room she and Rockman was in "Oh Rockman, where did you go" she sighed, opening the door to see Rockman with a big in his hand with something inside.

"Hah! Rockman!" She yelled, running up to him quickly "Uh so could I have the receipt back?" He asked, with a sweatdrop.

"Yes of course!" She said, finishing up the signing before giving him the receipt but kissing it right before "Alright here you go" she said, handing her the package.

"See ya" he said, turning into energy before flying off "Rockman! Don't go!" She yelled, but he was already gone.

"Well I'm bound to see him again, besides I have something to remember him by" she said, opening the package to reveal a Rockman plushie that she hugged before jumping on to the couch.

* * *

**Planeptune Bascilicom **

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Very impressive" she said, analysing the Share Crystal as Neptune smiled proudly "I meant Noire not you" she said, shocking Neptune "Nep-What!".

"Don't hate! I was awesome back there!" Neptune yelled, as Histoire looked at her "Previous events show you were useless and not awesome".

"Oh my gosh rude" she said, as Histoire looked at the Share crystal "Though it's strange, this is a but more than you should've gotten".

"AAAAAAHHHH!" They heard, before leaving the room to see Nepgear, Ryu, IF and Compa looking at the computer.

"Nepgear what's wrong?" She said, as Nepgear was blushing "Look at these pictures we found" she said, as they saw pictures of Nepgear being bombarded by Dogoos.

"Oh yeah, these were the pictures I sent to myself" Neptune said, as Ryu looked at her Are you sure you didn't send it to the wrong address?".

"Who do you think your talking to I-… Oh I sent it to the nation wide mailing engine" she said, as IF sighed "I thought so" "On the bright side the comments are pretty positive".

"I'm in the fantasy zone?" "Hail to Planeptune" "Planeptune sisters rock? Looks like you got some fans Nepgear" Ryu said, as Nepgear blushed "Well it's not great for me!".

"Wow! Maybe if the pictures made the shares go up maybe we could take more!" She yelled taking out her camera before grabbing Nepgear "Please do it for your country Nepgear!" She said, before grabbing Ryu "You too!" She said, as they two yelled "NOOOOO!".

* * *

**And done, so what did you guys think of the newest chapter of Ryusei Dimension Rockman, I actually really liked this one.**

**Anyway this next chapter we will be having a EM being** **we saw eluded to this chapter so who do you think it will be Harp Note or Wolf Woods, also I want you guys to try and guess Gemini Sparks identity.**

**But anyway onto the reviews.**

**Nahariyanash: You got what you wanted**

**Lix231: Nepgear will not become a EM human but we will be getting a new one in the second half from Ultradimension.**

**WithoutFortune: Thanks I loved the two series a lot and am really excited for this one.**

**Ptl: Thanks for noticing the mistake also star force 2 yes star force 3 maybe if I can find something that works**

**Yogaratw607: I already explained that, there will not be Leanbox sisters in this.**

**DCDGOJIRA: Thanks I did alright, though I've been sick for the last couple of days.**

**With all of that said, don't forget to favourite and review this story but for now.**

**S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.C.H.A.P.T.E.R.**


	6. The berserker wolf

**Hey guys and gals, welcome to the newest chapter of Ryusei Dimension Rockman and this chapter we will be fighting the FM-Ian which was hinted at last chapter.**

**I don't have much else left to stay so let's just get on with this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's.**

**Opening: Be somewhere from Rockman exe stream.**

* * *

**Lastation Basilicom **

**Third person P.O.V.**

In the front garden of the Lastation Bascilicom, we see Damian Wolfe working on the tree's and bushes of the large building.

Noire had instructed to instal this garden as to bring some more colour in the Basilicom ut it was mostly to one up Neptune and the others though.

As he worked on the gardens he heard someone walking towards him, so he turned around to see Noire's secretary and Lastation Oracle Kei Jinguji.

At first glance, Kei looked like a boy but in actuality she is a girl. She has short silver hair and cobalt blue eyes and wears a black suit like outfit with a blue tie and black shorts instead of pants. Her legwear consists of below the knee black socks and black shoes with blue line designs and silver circles in the center.

"Well well, hard at work as always" Kei said, as Damian looked at the Oracle "Miss Jinguji? What are you doing here?".

"I'm here to give you your pay for the week" she said, handing Damian a cheque as Damian got off the ladder he was on and reached for the cheque.

"Hold on, I still need one more job for you" she said, making the man blink "Huh really, What?".

"Well because of the EM viruses the delivery vans are now broken, so I have to get some packages and I'll need some help" she explained, as Damian nodded.

"Could you help me out? I'll give you a bonus if you do" Kei asked, as Damian nodded "Sure I don't see a problem with that".

"Well thank you, I'll meet you at the place on Sunday" Kei said, walking away but than.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT NEPTUNE!" They heard Noire scream, making the sweatdrop "Looks like there's another problem, I'll just go and check this out" she said, and Damian nodded "Alright".

Damian turned around to put the last few touches on to the garden not noticing a blue light staring at him "That EM frequency…".

**Noire's office**

**Third person P.O.V.**

**'Oh come on Noire! It's only for the weekend!'** Neptune said, on a screen as a tick mark appeared on Noire's head "No means no! Why would I do something like that for you!".

**'Say wha! I thought we were like comrades and stuff'** Neptune said, as Noire growled "Just because were comrades doesn't mean I have to do every little job for you".

"Um Lady Noire what might be the problem?" Kei asked, as Noire turned to her secretary "Oh hey Kei, listen to this".

**'I was just asking Noire to watch Ryu for the weekend, Me and Nep Jr's got this guest appearance on a concert in a few days so we've gotta practice. And Histy a bit too over protective with him so we need someone to watch him while we're gone'.**

"Okay but what don't you ask any of your friends to watch him? Or the other goddesses?" Kei asked, as Noire nodded "Yeah, why did you ask me?".

**'Well Iffy and Compa are busy with there own thing, Blanc just told me to leave her own guess she's busy with something and Vert actually said yes and was pretty excited but than found out she had a raid quest with her guild that would take the whole weekend so she's out'.**

"So I'm the last person you have to call on?" Noire asked, and Neptune nodded **'Yeah so please! I'll do anything!'.**

"Anything?" **'Anything!' **"Anything?" **"ANYTHING!'**.

Noire sighed and was about to deny Neptune but than "Lady Noire would be grateful to let him stay here" Kei said, much to Noire's shock.

**'REALLY! THAT'S GREAT! You'll love Ryu he's great with gadgets and stuff and is always helping when ever there's a viruses around"** Neptune said, before signing off **'I'll go tell him, see ya'.**

"KEI WHAT THE HECK!" Noire yelled, angrily but Kei just smiled "Please calm down Lady Noire, there's strategy to this decision".

"Well think about it, it'd be useful to have a favour from another Goddess and who knows this Ryu may be helpful" Kei said, as Noire put her hand on her chin "I guess that's a good point" she said, and Kei nodded "As I said, now if you excuse me I must leave" Kei said, before continuing her work.

* * *

**Planeptune High**

**Ryu P.O.V.**

**'So that's what you'll be doing Ryu'** Neptune said, as I talked to her on my Transer "Okay, I get that but how am I meant to get there".

**'Meh, you can just take the train or something'** Neptune shrugged, as I sweatdropped "Right well anyway I gotta go" he said, and Neptune nodded **"Right see ya'**.

"She really does live in her own little world doesn't she?" Omega-Xis said, making me sweat drop "Yeah, but hey she's actually doing a job for once so that good".

"I guess your right" Omega-Xis said, as we continued walking for somewhere I could eat my lunch "Maybe I should've eaten with the others after all".

"Guess I'll head up to the roof" I muttered, walking towards the stairs to get up to the roof but when I did I started hearing someone whistling **(Protoman's whistle).**

I looked over to see one of my classmates standing next to the railing whistling to the sky.

This was Jack Eos, he was wearing the school uniform and he had black curly hair that made it hard to see his eyes as well as a red Transer.

"Um…" I mumbled, making him jump "Huh?!" He said, turning around "O-Oh, R-Ryu w-what are you doing here?" He said, quietly.

'He seems pretty shy' I thought, before smiling "I just wanted to eat my lunch, mind if I join you?" I asked, and he nodded.

We sat down and began eating our lunches, but I couldn't get the tune out of my head "Hey Uh… ja-" "Blues…".

"Huh?" I said, looking at him "Call me Blues, it's what my friends and brother calls me…" he mumbled, and I nodded.

"Alright, Blues what was the song you were whistling? It was really good" I asked, as he looked at me "It was just a little tune my dad used to sing… it's called Melody of the past… I whistle it to help me calm down whenever I'm feeling stressed"

"Oh so your dad taught you that huh?" I asked, and he nodded "My dad was really into stars, he taught about a bunch of different constellation and EM waves" I said, putting my visualisers over my eyes to see the EM waves.

"Hey um Ryu I wanted to ask you something" he asked, as I looked at him "Yeah?" I asked, as he gulped "What's your dream for after school".

"I guess it was to become a astronaut and go to space" I said, looking up "What about you?" I asked, which made him give a embarrassed expression.

"Y-You'll think it's stupid…" he mumbled, but I just smiled "Oh come on, a person's dream isn't something to laugh at, just tell me" I said, as he looked down "It's… to be a hero and help people…".

"A hero?" I asked, and he nodded "Yeah… I was always into super hero manga and anime, and since my dad, my uncle and even my older brother are a part of the Satella police and are always helping people and at first I wanted to be like them but than I saw a hero in real life, Rockman" he said, making me sweat drop "Really, Rockman Huh".

"Yeah! He appeared a few months ago when he saved Lady Nepgear from a virus attack and has been appearing all over Gamindustri fighting virus's, monsters and even bad guys!" He said, showing me pictures of me and Omega-Xis as Rockman.

"O-Oh how cool…" I said, looking at the photo's of me with a fake smile 'It's a bit weird seeing someone fanboying over you… well I guess Luna but…'.

"I always thought that only the goddesses were able to have powers like these hut seeing him maybe there's even a way I could be like that…" he mumbled, as I smiled "I'm sure there's away".

We than heard the bell start ringing "Oh we should get to class" he said, and I nodded as we got up and began running to class 'I guess doing this kind of thing is pretty good…'.

* * *

**Lastation**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Guess I should head back now" Damian said, grabbing his bag of tools before leaving the Lastation Bascilicom.

'I heard that they'll be watching someone from the Planeptune Bascilicom, some kid their watching I wonder who he is…' Damian thought, not noticing someone following him.

'Hehe, now's my chance!' The figure said, as he stalked Damian. He was a FM-Ian with a mostly blue body with brown armour on his front legs and wolf head and a blue armour chest. This was the F!-Ian wolf.

He turned into a ball of energy and rushed towards Damian entering his body causing a bright shine.

When Damian opened his eyes he was in some kind of space with the FM-Ian wolf in front of him.

"What! Where am I! who are you!" Damian yelled, as Wolf smirked "I am Wolf! And this is my body now!" He yelled, before engulfing Damian "NOOOO!".

In the ball of light we heard Damian saying something **"EM WAVE CHANGE! DAMIAN WOLFE! ON AIR!".**

* * *

**Planeptune**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?" Histoire asked, as Ryu stood in front of the elevator with his stay over bag.

"It'll be fine Histoire, I'll only be there for two days" I said, as she nodded "I know I'm just worried".

"Well I'll be going then" I said, walking into the elevator and pressing the button "WAIT ARE YOU SURE YOU HAVE EVERYTHING LI-".

"She seems a bit overprotective with you, don't you think?" Omega-Xis asked, as I smiled "Leave her own Omega-Xis, she was a friend of my parents so of course she'll be worried".

"Anyway, let's transform now" Omega-Xis said, confusing me "Huh? Why should we do it now?" I asked, as he looked at me "Did you forget or something, we can just make it to Lastation in minutes".

"Oh right! Well let's do it!" I said, before raising my Transer **"EM WAVE CHANGE! RYU STELAR! ON AIR!"**.

Omega-xis appeared behind me and bear hugged me causing a bright light transforming us into Rockman.

Rockman passed through the elevator and jumped on top of the Wave road "Alriht, you ready Omega-Xis" I said, and he nodded.

"How about this, we'll use this as training let's see if you can make it to Lastation in under 3 minutes" he said, and I nodded "Alright, let's go!" With that I turned into a green light and rocketed towards Lastation.

I continued to fly towards Lastation and was actually making some decent time but as we flew a sudden car passed by me "Huh?!" I yelled, suddenly stopping.

I looked up to see people in the car "We need to help them!" I yelled, changing my frequency to catch the car before landing on the ground.

I placed the car back down and helped the people out "T-Thank you" one of them said, and I nodded "It's alright just go" I said, and they nodded.

Me and Omega-Xis turned around to see a FM-Ian rampaging through the streets with Omega-Xis growling "Wolf".

Wolf looked like large hulking Wolf with a black body covered by dark turquoise pieces of armor on his wolf-like head, arms, legs, shoulders, and chest with orange trims on them. His hands and feet were tipped with long blade-like claws and a long turquoise tail and silver spikes on their knees. Their ankles, wrists, and chest were trimmed with silver. Their eyes were blood red and their silver snout was armed with razor sharp teeth as they clearly displayed. The emblem for the Lupus constellation appeared on their chest armor in gold.

"You know him?" I asked, and Omega-Xis nodded "Yeah, he's an FM-Ian I suggest using fire attacks in him" he said, and I nodded before rushing towards the FM-Ian.

"Stop!" I yelled, charging a blast before firing at him which didn't do much but catch his attention. He turned around to look at me before growling.

"You better let him go!" I said, but instead of replying her just gripped his head in pain before howling "GAROOOH!" He howled, before leaping towards me.

"Woah!" I said, jumping out of the way before blasting at him "What's wrong with him? He's different from the others".

"He must've made a incomplete EM wave change" Omega-Xis said, as I looked at him "What do you mean?".

"Sometime when a human has a strong enough will they would be able to fight against the FM-Ian's control".

"So we have to defeat them before the FM-Ian can take control? Alright!" I said, pulling out a battle card **"BATTLE CARD! PREDATION! FIRE BAZOOKA!"**.

Omega-Xis ate the card transforming into what looked like a Volcano gun before I aimed at Wolf Woods "FIRE!" I yelled, before firing at Wolf Woods.

But with quick speed he disappeared dodging the attack "Huh?! Where did he go!" I said, looking around.

"RYU! BEHIND YOU!" Omega-Xis yelled, as I turned to see Wolf Woods who slashed me sending me towards the ground.

"Ggh, how fast is this guy?" I questioned, as he crashed on top of me "GAAAHHH!" I screamed, a sit sharpened it's claws.

"ROCK BUSTER!" I yelled, shooting a charged blast at him knocking him back but as he did he slashed me "Gah!" I yelled, before pulling out a card.

**"Battle Card! Predation! Fire ring!"** I yelled, as Omega-Xis ate the card before shooting out a flaming wheel.

Wolf Woods was about to slash it but he grabbed his head in pain "GRAAAHHH!" He roared, before being blasted by the wheel.

"Yeah! I hit it!" I said, as it growled at me rushing towards me "Oh Crap!" I said, before dodging out of the way.

**"Battle Card! Predation! Wide Sword!"** I yelled, tossing the card into air before Omega-is ate it, transforming into a red sword with a wide blade.

We both rushed towards each other as I blocked his blade claws with my wide sword, before blasting him back with a charged shot.

He shook his head and gripped it in pain before howling summoning three energy wolves which began running towards me.

"Stay on guard, these guys are dangerous" Omega-Xis said, and I nodded "Right" I said, readying the buster but than.

**_"EX MULTI BUSTER!" "LACE RIBBON DANCE!"_** Suddenly several bullets shot down the energy wolves as a black blur came in and tried to slash Wolf Woods but it dodged out of they way.

"Hmm, your pretty quick for your size" Black Heart said, before turning to me "Uni make sure he doesn't escape, I still have some questions for him".

"Uni?" I questioned, turning around to see Uni walking up to me with her "Alright sis".

Wolf Woods shook his head and glared at the two goddesses before howling but than it changed it's frequency and to them disappeared but in actuality he was going to the wave road and flying away.

"HE'S GETTING AWAY!" I yelled, changing my frequency to go after him "Hey Wait! Get back here a Rockman!" I heard Black Heart yelled, as I landed on the wave road.

"Where'd he go?" I asked, looking around "Wolf is a fast one, he's probably already gone" Omega-Xis said, as I sighed "Looks like we'll need to get him next time".

"So what do we do with those two?" Omega-Xis asked, as we looked at Black Heart and Uni looking for us "We can leave them be, besides we should head to the Bascilicom " I said, and Omega-Xis nodded before flew to the Basilicom.

**Lastation Alleyways**

**Damian P.O.V.**

"Hah… hah… I broke free" I said, before puking at the side of the walls "What he he'll was that! If the kid didn't appear I'd have killed some one".

**'It's no use! I'm not giving up on your body yet'** I heard the alien say, as I gripped my head "N-No! This is my head stay out!" I yelled, gripping my head.

After a bit of fighting his impulses I was able to push his influence on me back "Have… to… get home… lock my self inside so no one will get hurt" I said, before slowly walking to my apartment.

* * *

**Lastation Bascilicom **

**Ryu P.O.V.**

"Finally, were here" Omega-Xis sighed, as we walked up to the Basilicom "Why did we have to fly around this place for so long?".

"Sorry about that" I apologised, while scratching my cheek "But you have to admit, it'd be pretty suspicious if we came here in minutes after we left".

"I guess" Omega-Xis mumbled, as I opened the door to see Uni chasing after a rabbit eared bandicoot "Crachy Wait! Get back here!".

The bandicoot noticed the open door and began jumping towards the door "AH! RYU QUICK CLOSE THE DOOR".

"R-Right!" I said, quickly shutting the door so the Bandicoot couldn't get away, before I gently picked it up.

"Thanks, this guy just refuses to get in the bath " Uni said, as I handed the Bandicoot back to her "No problem here".

"Thanks, his names Crachy and I just started taking care of him a few weeks ago" she smiled, holding the bandicoot before realising something.

"EH?! RYU WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" She said, surprised which just made me sweatdrop "You didn't know? I'm gonna be staying here for a few days cause Neptune and Nepgear are doing practice for this concert thing".

"You can't even take care of yourself? How lame" she said, as I sighed "Hey, I would've been fine with staying alone but Histoire was just to worried".

"I guess that makes sense" Uni said, before turning around "Well let's head to the living room" she said, before smiling at me "Maybe we can play some FPS Games since Noire's busy".

"Oh yeah sure" I said, following her as Omega-Xis rose a eyebrow "What does FPS mean? Is it some kind of weapon" he asked, as I looked at him "Kinda, just watch and you'll see".

**Noire's Office**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Ahh finally done" Noire stretched, finishing up the last of the work she had to do "Oh yeah, Ryu should be here around now, I'll see him later first I have that new package to try out" she said, standing up.

"Hmm, Hmm! Lalala~~!" She sung, skipping to one of her favourited rooms in the Bascilicom.

"Ah I can't wait, I've been really excited to do this it's been so long" she said, opening the room of the door and skipping inside but forgot to lock the door.

Meanwhile Uni and Ryu were playing a FPS game on computers using there Transers as their screen and to make sure not to cheat they were moved from ear shot.

"YEAH GO AND GET HER!" Omega-Xis roared, excitedly as he watched Ryu looking around for Uni's character.

"Wow your getting pretty excited about this game" I said, as Omega-Xis laughed "You kiddin, I haven't had this much fun in ages".

I just smiled before continuing to place the game "Hah! Take this!" Uni yelled, firing at us "WOAH!" I yelled, moving out of the way of her firing.

I took out a Gernade and threw it towards Uni before running away as it blew up behind me.

"Alright, just gotta get somewhere sa-" "FOUND YA!" Uni yelled, shooting a rocket launcher at me "WOAH!".

I pulled out my gun and was about to fire but she fired at me killing me "Aw, Dang it" I said, as Uni laughed "Wow your really bad at this".

"Well I don't usually play FPS's so I'm not that good" I said, rubbing my head "Hey uh, where's the bathroom?".

"Oh it's just down the hall and to the left and it's the first door" she said, and I nodded before putting back on my Transer and walking to the bathroom.

"Oh Wait, was it to the right?" Uni thought, before shrugging "Well nothings over there besides Noire's office… Oh no".

"Seriously Ryu, you need to get your act better! I don't want to see you losing at that game" Omega-Xis said, oddly getting excited about the game.

"Weird, you were never this excited about a game before?" I asked, as he turned his head "I just never saw one that looked as fun as that one".

"Well there's loads of games so I'm sure you could find other games you like" I said, before opening the door to the bathroom only to see something I didn't expect.

It was Lady Noire in a cosplay of Rockman singing while dancing around, and when I saw it I just blinked "Huh?".

**(Play Be Somewhere)**

_"And when~ I reach out my hand,_

_I feel like I can, finally find what I've been looking for._

_It's on my fingertips I'll open the door_

_Another day tomorrow! Everyday that follows,_

_I can't move on with yesterday in mind!_

_But I might reach the future sometime even sooner_

_If I close my eyes…_

_Answers must Be Somewhere!_

_I'll find them I swear,_

_I know better than anyone else…_

_That's why no matter what, _

_I believe in myself!"_

**(End song)**

She than, pointed in my direction with a wink before freezing when she saw me "Uh… t-that was pretty good" I said, clapping a little but she still stayed quiet.

"I-I didn't know you liked R-Rockman so much… and had really good singing voice" I said, but she still was quiet as her face started turning red "Uh, Lady Noire?".

"Get out…" She whispered, quietly confusing me "What was that?" I asked, as she looked at me her face completely red "GEEEEEETTTTT OOOOUUUUUTTTT!".

She than began grabbing a bunch of random objects and started throwing them at me "Ah!" I screamed, dodging the objects before hiding behind a couch.

"I'm really sorry, Uni told me this was the way to the bathroom!" I yelled, as she continued throwing stuff at me "Like hell Uni would do something like that!".

"Please stop it! I'm really sorry! I won't tell anyone!" I yelled, hiding behind it before she summoned her rapier.

"The only way to make sure you don't tell anyone is to silence you!" She yelled, running towards me and subconsciously I was about to transform but than "Big Sis! Stop it's my fault!".

We both looked over to see Uni standing there "I'm sorry Noire, I gave him the wrong directions to the Bathroom please don't attack him".

"Uni?!" Noire said, before sighing "Alright, guess I can't exactly blame you for a accident" she said, as Ryu popped his head from the back of the couch "You tried to kill me?!"

"Of course not, I was just going to knock you out so you would forget about it" she said, before glaring at me "Speaking of which".

"Wait please don't!" I yelled, as Noire sighed "Fine, but you better not tell anyone" she said, and I promise "I won't!".

"Good, and don't you dare laugh at me!" She yelled, confusing me "What why would I do that?" I said, surprising her.

"I-Isn't this something you wouldn't expect a goddess to do" she asked, as I looked at her "Lady Noire, I live with Neptune so I don't think you cosplaying can be something to make fun of, besides you definitely have a talent for it" I said, surprising her before getting up and leaving with Uni.

"S-Sorry about that" Uni said, rubbing my back as I just nodded "It's alright, I-I just need to rest where's the guest room?".

"Oh it's just in the guest room" she said, as I looked at her with a raised eyebrow "Are you sure?" I said, making her laugh "Yeah, I'm sure" she said, and I nodded.

When I got into my room and I jumped on the couch "Ah, jeez that was scary" I said, shaking my head.

"Guess the Purple Goddesses aren't the only one's that are strange" Omega-Xis said, leaving my Transer as I put my Visualizers over my eyes.

"Yeah, guess you really can't base book on it's cover" I said, as he sighed "Well it's the same with us FM-Ian's so I guess I can't blame them".

"Anyway, I've had a pretty long day so I'm gonna get some sleep" I said, as Omega-Xis sighed "Yeah That's a good idea, you'll need to be ready if we need to fight Wolf again" he said, before going back into my Transer as I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes to go to sleep.

* * *

**Damians apartment**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Aah!" Damian yelled, as he jumped out of his bed and gripped his head "Damn, it still hurts that things still trying to take control of me" he said, before taking some pain killers to push him back.

"I-I should go get ready for today" He said, slowly getting back up and shaking his head.

Mean while inside of Damians body we see Wolf being tied up and held back by energy chains so he couldn't take control of Damian.

"Damn it, how strong is this guy" Wolf cursed, trying to break free of the chains "Who the he'll do you think I am! You human bastard!".

As Damian finished getting ready and was about to leave not noticing two people watching him.

It was the two shadowy figures that attacked Noire in the cave, this was Gemini spark who was able to split it's host into two people one body for the host and one for Gemini.

"That FM-Ian looks like he's in trouble" the white and more feminine Gemini Spark said, looking at Damian but being able to see Wolf inside him.

She had a mostly white body with green skin and long orange hair, she wore a white armour with a large gold mechanical arm that could conduct electricity and belt with a skull emblem on it.

"Heh, that's Wolf it's probably killing him how he's being held back by a human" the Black Gemini said, who looked mostly the same as white except was more masculine, black in colour and was mirrored to the white Gemini.

"Yeah, those humans can be hardheaded sometime" White said, before turning to Black "Should we help him?".

"Yeah sure, I'm feeling generous today" he said, before smirking "Besides, maybe we can draw out Omega-Xis" he said, as Damian left the house before turning into energy and following him.

* * *

**Lastation Mall**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"So why did we have to go out to the mall?" Ryu asked, as Noire looked away "It's not like I wanted to apologise because of nearly hurting you or anything, I just thought I would give you a tour of Lastation".

"R-Right" Ryu sweatdropped, before turning to Uni "Is she usually like this?" He asked making Uni giggle "Yeah, don't think much of it, she's just sorry" she said, and Ryu nodded.

Meanwhile in another part of the mall Kei and Damian were walking out of a story as Damian carried a few bags of heavy items.

"Thanks for your help, I'll give you your pay when we get back" Kei said, and Damian nodded "Yeah… no problem".

"Are you okay? You seem sort of tired" Kei asked, as Damian sighed "Yeah, I've been feeling pretty bad after work yesterday… I'll tell you what's wrong when we get back" Damian said, and Kei nodded.

But than a yellow light entered the back of Damian's head causing him to fall onto his knees and grip his head "GAAAHHHH!".

"Damian! What's wrong" Kei said, as Damian grabbed his head "I don't know! Somethings happening!".

Meanwhile in Damians head the two Gemini spark's looked up at the tied up Wolf "Gemini? What the hell are you doing here!".

"S-So your Wolf?, You must really hate being tied up like that" White asked, sounding a bit scared of Wolf as he growled "What are you talking about?".

"To have your power constrained like a mere humans will like that must be unbearable, especially for some like you the wildest of the FM-Ian's" Black said, making Wolf growl.

"S-So that's why we're going to help you out" White said, before they both shot a electric cult at the chains.

"I can't hold him back!" Damian yelled, before being enveloped in a blue tornado much to the shock of Kei.

**"EM WAVE CHANGE! DAMIAN WOLFE! ON AIR!"** He roared, transforming into Wolf Woods before howling.

"It's the same thing that happened back in Amaken" Kei said, pulling out her weapon which was a short sword as the FM-Ian began running towards the other people.

"Garoooh!" Wolf woods howled, as he jumped into the middle of the plaza scaring all of the people as they began running away.

"That thing again!" Noire said, before turning to Ryu and Uni "Ryu you get to safety! Uni you get to higher ground and support from high up" she said, and they nodded.

As they began leaving Noire summoned her share crystal and grabbed it **_"ACSESS!"_** she said, as her body shined brightly.

When the light died down Noire had transformed into Black Heart "I'll show you why I'm the greatest Goddess!" She said, before rushing towards Wolf Woods.

**(Play Goddess of Victory)**

Black Heart rushed towards Wolf Woods and slashed the Alien but he quickly caught the sword before pushing her back.

Black Heart looked at the alien but with great speed he ran behind her and was about to slash her but Black Heart slashed him first.

"Don't think this will be the same as last time" Wolf Woods said, surprising Black Heart "You can talk?!".

"Heh, I finally got control of this form and now I can go all out" he yelled, before rushing towards Black Heart **"Wide Claw!"** He yelled, slashing her but Noire blocked it with her sword.

"Damn, this is going to be more tricky than I thought" Black Heart said, as Wolf Woods howled before rushing towards Black Heart **"Shock Cl-" "Lace Ribbon Rush!"**.

Suddenly Kei appeared behind Wolf Woods and began slashing his back several times before jumping off of him next to Black Heart "Are you okay my lady?".

"Kei? What are you doing here?" Black Heart asked, as Kei smiled "I was doing a job when Damian suddenly turned into this monster"

"Hey! The name's Wolf Woods you dick!" Wolf Woods yelled, as Kei looked at the alien "I'm a girl" she said, shocking Wolf Woods "NO FUCKING WAY! YOU LOOK LIKE A LITTLE BRAT!".

"So that's Damian" Black Heart, said readying her sword as the alien howled before rushing towards the two "Stay on guard, Kei!" Black Heart said, and Kei nodded.

**"Paralyze shot!"** Uni yelled, shooting Wolf Woods on the head, as it looked up at the girl "Guess it's immune to electricity".

"LITTLE BRAT!" Wolf Woods howled, as he jumped into the air towards the young goddess "Uni!" Black Heart said, about to protect her sister but than-.

**"Battle Card! Predation! Fire Ring!"** Rockman yelled, shooting a ring of fire towards Wolf Woods knocking him towards the ground.

"Rockman?! How are you here" Black Heart asked, as he looked over at them "Well when you see a large number of people running away you can probably guess somethings happening" Omega-Xis said, making a Kei giggle a bit.

"I found you Omega-Xis, now it's time for payback" Wolf Woods howled, jumping towards Rockman as he jumped back.

"Gonna need to use a new battle card" he said, pulling out a battle card **"Battle Card! Predation! Blazing Edge!"** He yelled, throwing the card into the air as Omega-Xis ate the card care transforming into a fire blade.

Wolf woods jumped towards Rockman, as he raised a sword and blocked Wolf Woods slashes "He's stronger than before!" Omega-Xis said, as Ryu dodged the first slashed before spinning around and slashing Wolf Woods chest knocking him back.

Rockman jumped back as Black Heart looked at him "Why do you keep on using Fire attacks?" She asked, as Omega-Xis looked at her "Wolf has a wood element so fire attacks do good against him" he explained, and they nodded.

"Is that all you got Wolf?" They heard, as everyone looked up to see the Gemini Sparks on top of the highest floor.

"Gemini?!" Omega-Xis gasped, as Black Heart growled "Those two again!" Black Heart said, as the two smirked.

"We know you have more than that…" "We'll give you more of a push" They said, before creating a small energy ball which shined brightly.

"GAROOOOHHHH!" Wolf Woods howled, as his Turquoise armor changed to a red colour.

"Crap, he's changed to his berserk state" Omega-Xis said, as Ryu looked at him "Beserk state?".

"Basically whenever Wolf looks at something resembling moonlight he goes out of control, he's more faster and stronger in this stage but he's a lot more reckless and out of control" Omega-Xis explained, as Kei sweatdropped "He's really going for this theme isn't he?".

"GAROOH!" Wolf Woods howled, before with quick speed slashed all three of them knocking them to the ground.

"SIS!" Uni said, before firing at Wolf Woods as it dodged the blasts before jumping towards Uni **"Wide claw!"** He howled, slashing the banister infront of Uni as she moved out of the way.

Uni began firing at Wolf Woods as it slowly walked towards her deflecting the bullets before jumping towards Uni.

"Uni!" Black Heart yelled, about to fly towards Wolf Woods but Rockman was faster as he pulled out a card and threw in in the air.

**"Battle Card! Predation! Vulcan!" **He yelled, as Omega-Xis changed into a Gatling gun arm before he began firing at Wolf Woods, not doing much damage but it did push him back.

"Lady Black Heart! We can keep Wolf Woods busy, you go fight Gemini!" Omega-Xis said, and Black Heart nodded before flying towards the two Gemini's.

Black Heart dashed towards the two Gemini's and readied her sword **"Volcano Dive!"** She yelled, flying above them and sending a down ward slash.

The two jumped back before grabbing each other's hands before pointing at Black Heart **"Gemini Thunder!".**

A bolt of thunder shot towards them as Noire blocked the attack before slashing the ball of light causing Wolf Woods to return to normal.

"Gah!" Wolf Woods said, immobilised "Now's our chance!" Kei said, before readying her sword **"Tornado sword".**

A large amount of wind surrounded Kei's body as she spun around and slashed Wolf Woods knocking him into the air.

**"Ex Multi Buster!"** Uni yelled, firing several powerful energy blasts from gun knocking wolf woods towards Rockman.

"Let's use the new program advance" Omega-Xis said, and Rockman nodded before pulling out three cards and throwing them into the air.

**"Battle Card! Predation! Cannon! Plus Cannon! Heavy Cannon!**" He yelled, as the three cannons combined into one large black cannon as he aimed at Wolf Woods.

**"Program Advance! Impact Cannon!"** He yelled, firing a powerful blast at Wolf Woods "GAROOH!" He howled, as Wolf was forced out of Damians body returning him to normal.

**(End song)**

Damian collapsed onto to the ground as Wolf growled "Damn it! I'll be back Omega-Xis!" He howled, before turning into energy.

"Oh no, Wolf lost" White said, as Black scoffed "Well we found Omega-Xis so for now let's head back" he said, as they disappeared.

"Who are those two?" Black Heart muttered, before looking down at the tired Rockman "That… really does… put a strain on me" Rockman said, before disappearing as well.

"Hey wait!" Uni said, but he was already gone as Black Heart floated down "He's already gone, don't worry about it" she said, before turning to Kei who was checking on Damian.

"How is he?" Black Heart asked, as Kei smiled "He's alright, just unconscious" she said, and Black Heart nodded before returning to normal.

"Great, now let's go find Ryu before he worries" Noire said, and Uni nodded before they began looking for Ryu as Kei helped Damian so he could rest.

* * *

**Planeptune**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Thanks for the help, Aika" Nepgear said, as she and Neptune were about to leave to get Ryu.

"No prob, I'm looking forward to the concert, thought I wish I could sing my own songs" Aika sighed, making Nepgear sweatdrop while Neptune waited impatiently outside "Cmon Nep Jr! We gotta get to Lastation".

Aika Hibiki had short pink hair with green eyes, she was wearing a pink hoody with a blue stripped shirt under neath and yellow shirt with blue shoes and a yellow guitar that worked as her Transer behind her back.

"Oh sorry big sis, coming" she said, as Nepgear bowed before walking outside with Neptune.

Aika smiled before sitting down on her desk and began playing her guitar "Hehe, I'm looking forward to the concert" a voice said, from her guitar.

Sonia smiled and nodded "Yeah Lyra, I'm really looking forward to getting to go back to Planeptune and visit the Bascilicom" she said, before looking up with a smile 'We'll meet again soon, Ryu'.

* * *

**And done with this chapter! Hope you guys liked it, I'm really loving this story so far.**

**Anyway yep next chapter will be the reveal of Lyra note so hope you guys are looking forward to that and I eluded to a future character you guys get to see in a few more chapters.**

**Anyway on to the reviews.**

**Sebku ssj3: Gracias **

**Kamizuma24: Well if you wanted a Isekai story than read a different one, it worked the best for Ryu to be from Gamindustri in this, besides when I'm doing the Tribe stuff it'll be a Isekai.**

**DCDGOJIRA: Thanks, also I'll check it out**

**Nahariyanash: Thanks for the update and I hoped you liked this chapter.**

**Yogaratw607: There will be a super form later on in the story so just wait for that, also the copy ability doesn't really for this Megaman.**

**Anyway with all of that said thanks for reading and see you next time… that's you can go… bye.**

**S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.C.H.A.P.T.E.R.**


	7. Heart Wave

**Heya everybody welcome to chapter 7 of Ryusei dimension Rockman and this chapter we will be introducing a character you guys have been asking for since the start.**

**Yup that's right it's finally time for Lyra note and who boy will I give her a good song when she's introduced, as well as a bit more from Gemini Spark so get ready for that.**

**But anyway let's do this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's**

**Opening: Be somewhere**

* * *

**Planeptune**

**Ryu P.O.V.**

**"Okay Systems are ready to go!"** Nepgear said, as me and Omega-Xis got ready for some training in our Rockman form.

We were on the top of the Basilicom and I was supposed to make it to the end of the city while fighting virus's created by Nepgear.

**"Ah! This is so exciting I worked so hard on this test!"** Nepgear said, from my head phones.

"You really did work hard Nepgear" I said, as Omega-xis sighed "We'll have to see about that" He said, as I sweat dropped.

"Let's just see when it's over" I said, as Nepgear nodded **"Right then, let's go!"** She said, excitedly as I jumped off the building.

As I fell I saw several viruses suddenly appearing_** "Rock-buster!"**_ I yelled, as Omega-Xis began blasting several of the viruses deleting them.

I then jumped from the building to the next building before flying up the building as several more viruses appeared.

_**"Battle card! Predation! Wind Boomerang! Cannon!"**_ I yelled, as a boomerang entered my hand and Omega-xis's hand changed into a cannon.

I threw the boomerang which spun around the viruses forcing them all into one spot before I shot a blast from my cannon deleting them.

I jumped on to the roof and looked up to see several Gatling viruses aiming towards me "Oh Crap! I said, as they began firing at me.

_**"Battle card! Predation! Barrier!"**_ I yelled, as a barrier appeared around me protecting me from the blasts.

"Need to delete them before the barrier breaks" I said, pulling out another card _**"Battle card! Predation! Missile!".**_

Several missiles appeared and shot towards the viruses deleting them.

**"Nice job, Ryu"** she said, making me smile and rub my head "Hehe, thanks Nepgear" I said, before Omega-Xis's eyes widen.

"RYU! GET DOW-" he said, before I was kicked off the top of the building "WAAAAHHH!".

"Ryu quick! Change your frequency" he said, as I nodded and disappeared while flying up to the wave road.

"What was that?" I wondered, looking down to see the black Gemini Spark who jumped up on to the wave road.

"I've been waiting for you…" he said, with a smirk "…Omega-Xis".

"GEMINI!" We said, at the same time as he smirked "Oh you haven't heard, I go back by Gemini Spark now".

"**Ryu who is this guy?"** Nepgear asked, sounding a bit worried "He's an FM-Ian that we met back in Lastation".

"Oh? Who are you talking to?" He asked, with a raised eyebrow as I stood back "That's none of your business!".

"Heh, yeah your right" he smirked, looking at me "I'm just here for the Andromeda Key so you can give it me the easy way or the hard way".

"LIKE HELL YOUR GETTING IT!" Omega-Xis yelled, forcing us to dash towards him as he smirked and charged up electricity into his gauntlet.

"Hard way it is!" He yelled, stabbing his claw into the wave road which made it begin cracking before it shattered.

"Woah!" I yelled, landing on another wave road as I pulled out card and Omega-Xis ate it _**"Battle card! Predation! Vulcan!"**_ I yelled, as his head changed into a Gatling gun.

"Take this!" I yelled, firing my Gatling gun at him but his body just shined as the bullets passed through his body.

"W-What?!" I said, as he jumped before his gauntlet formed into a electric sword and he slashed me knocking me to a building.

"Geez Omega-Xis, you've just been trying to teach him how to fight weren't you? I feel bad for that kid" he said, jumping towards me about to slash me.

"_**Battle card! predation! Wide sword! Long sword!"**_ I yelled, as Omega-Xis ate the cards transforming my hands and Omega-xis's head into swords.

He slashed his sword at me as I caught his sword with mine "Hehe, not bad but" he said, before I was kicked into the back.

"You should watch your back" I looked up, and saw the white Gemini Spark next to the black one "I was wondering where the other one was" Omega-Xis said.

"Took you long enough" Black said, as the white one looked down and poked her fingers "S-Sorry…" "Whatever, let's go!" He said, as the two rushed towards us.

"W-Woah!" I yelled, as the two began slashing at me while I pushed back there blades with my own ones.

"Take this!" Black yelled, kicking my leg to trip me up before white came in and head butted me in the gut knocking me back.

They then both held each other's gauntlet arms and raised it up as the arm charged with electricity _**"GEMINI THUNDER!"** _They yelled, shooting one powerful beam of electricity at me.

"Ah!" I yelled, crossing my hands to protect my self but before it could hit me a shadow silhouette jump in front of me.

"Nep!" It said, as large barrier appeared protecting us from Gemini Spark's attack.

When the barrier was gone I looked down to see Mettaur but the Black and green was replaced with white and yellow was replaced with Purple.

"Nep! Nep!" It said, jumping around me "The virus… it protected us?" I wondered, as Omega-xis blinked "Strange…".

"Aw, it's kinda cute" White said, as Black rolled his eyes "Doesn't matter a weaklings a weakling" he said, rushing towards the virus but then.

"NEP! NEP!" Mettaur yelled, before it shined brightly blinding the two FM-Ian's.

"GAAAH!" They yelled, covering their eyes as the virus jumped on my back "Nep! Nep!" It yelled.

"I think it wants you to get out of here" Omega-Xis said, and I nodded "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea" I said, before turning into energy and flying off.

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Damn it! He got away" Black said, as they landed on top of a building "Should we go after him?" White asked, as he scoffed.

"Their already long gone not only that but we don't even know who Omega-Xis's host is" he said, as white looked down "Oh…".

"Anyway, we've done enough for tonight let's head back" he said, about to turn back to normal but then they heard foot steps behind them.

"My my aren't you pretties interesting~" when they turned around they saw a man in a mech suit that was cranberry-jello pink in color with several other parts on his shoulders, arms, legs, back, and feet that are green in color and glowing. He also has a hint of yellow-orange on his suit in the mid-torso and arm regions.

"W-Who are you?" White asked, as the Black Gemini entered a fighting stance "How can you see us! We're still in the wave world".

"Oh I knew about you cuties for awhile now~" he said, with a smirk as the two sweat dropped "And I hunk we could help each other, we just need to have a talk~" he said, with a wink.

**Nepgear's lab**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Wah!" Ryu yelled, as he and the virus fell through the window before he changed his frequency to be solid "Ryu you okay!" Nepgear said, helping Ryu up as he returned "Yeah, thanks Nepgear".

"Nep! Nep!" The Mettaur said, jumping towards Nepgear who caught him "Thanks for helping him Neptaur" she said, as the Virus nodded "Nep! Nep!".

"What kind of virus is that?" I asked, as Nepgear smiled "He's a program I made to help test the battle cards" she explained, and we nodded.

"Alright, well it was a good help" I said, rubbing the viruses head "Anyway I'm too tired I'm heading to bed" Ryu said, leaving the room to get to bed.

"Hm, those humans they get tired to quickly" Omega-Xis scoffed, as Nepgear looked at the alien with some goggles like visualisers "Don't you think your pushing him too hard? He's only one person after all".

Omega-Xis looked at the CPU candidate and scoffed "Fine I'll give him a break but not too long we need to get stronger then Gemini Spark" he said, before turning into energy and flying off.

Nepgear hugged Neptaur while frowning "If only I could transform…then I'd be able to help him more then this…".

As Omega-Xis flew back to Ryu's Transer he began thinking 'This would be easier if my team was with me… but I doubt they trust me anymore…except Lyra and Scorpio'.

"Omega-xis…" he heard, making Omega-Xis freeze before turning around '…that voice…'.

* * *

**Dreamscape**

**Ryu P.O.V.**

"Do you have to go?" I heard, before looking over to see a younger me standing in front of a girl and we were in front of a house.

The girl wore a pink hoodie and green trousers and her hair was covered up by her dark pink hair.

"No…I need to leave… I don't have anyone left to take care of me in Planeptune" the younger me said, as I blinked.

"I remember this, this was right before I left Planeptune…after my parents disappeared" I said, looking down.

"Then I can take care of you!" The girl said, looking at the younger me "Yeah! You can stay with me and we can have fun all the time!".

I looked over at the young me who just looked down "Sorry…but I can't…I need to go" the younger me said, as the girl pouted.

"What! Why not it'll be really fun!" she pouted, as the younger me smiled "I just can't… but" he said, raising his hand.

"I promise that next time we see each other we will do something really fun" the younger me said, as the girl looked at me before taking my hand.

"Alright then, it's a promise Ryu!" She said, as the younger me nodded "Yeah, I promise… A-"

* * *

**Ryu's room**

**Ryu P.O.V.**

"Gah!" I jumped, before looking around to see that I was room "Oh… it's just a dream" I said, falling back.

"It felt so… nostalgic, it definitely happened but I can't remember that girl" I mumbled, trying to think of her name "It's on the tip of my tongue… it started wit think".

"What are you talking about this early Ryu" "Woah!" I yelled, falling down and shaking my head before putting on my Visualiser's and looking up to see Omega-Xis.

"Oh s-sorry for waking you" I said, as he sighed "Whatever, what were you talking about?" He asked, as I sighed "Nothing it's just a weird dream" I said, getting up as Omega-Xis entered my Transer before I left the room.

When I came in I saw Neptune banging on the table waiting for breakfast as Compa made breakfast with Nepgear "Come on Compa! I'm hungry!" She yelled.

"Nep calm down, she's the working as quickly as she can" IF said, as Compa just smiled "It's alright Iffy, I'm almost done".

"Morning…" I said, walking up to the table as Neptune looked up at me "Oh hey Ryu! Good morning!" Send said, before noticing something.

"You okay Ryu? Your looking pretty tired" she asked, as I blinked before shaking my head "yeah, just had a lot of work last night" I said, sitting down.

"So Ryu how's it like living in Planeptune?" Miss IF asked, as I smiled "It's been fun, I've made plenty of friends at school though there was some tough times".

"Yeah, it's been pretty crazy since you came here with all of the aliens and Rockman" Neptune said, making IF sigh "Don't even mention him".

"Do you not like him?" I asked, as IF sighed "I'm not saying that I'm just saying that if he wants to go around acting like a hero he should at least join the guild like me and Compa" she said, making me sweatdrop.

"W-Well I'm sure he has his reasons not to join" I said, looking down 'I bet if I did join the guild Histoire would kill me'.

"Oh right by the way" Neptune said, pulling out some tickets "IF and Compa said their busy so here's the tickets for the concert me and Nep Jr were invited to".

She handed me the four tickets as I looked at them "Oh yeah, Luna and the others mentioned about this thanks" I said, putting the tickets away.

"Breakfasts ready~" Compa said, as she and Nepgear carried the plates of food on to the table "Thanks, for the food!" We said, before digging in.

* * *

**Planeptune High**

**Ryu P.O.V.**

"Ugh…" Was the first thing I heard as I walked into the classroom to see Luna, Zack and Bud sitting on their desks with a depressed aura around them.

"A-Are you guys okay?" I asked, as Luna looked up at me "We couldn't get them in time" she said, which confused me "Couldn't get what?".

"The tickets!" Zack yelled, showing me his Transer of the idol they showed me from before "We spent the whole weekend trying to get them but nothing!".

"And I wasted my whole weekend" Bud cried, with some tears "We were really looking forward to the show too".

"We even heard the goddess were going to be there as well" Luna said, making my eyes widen "You mean these tickets" I said, showing them the tickets Neptune gave me.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?!" They yelled, shocked at what I showed them "Ryu! How did you get that!" Luna yelled, at me.

"Oh well um…my sisters got a job working on the concert and they got free tickets but their friends were busy so they gave them to me" I explained, as Zack took a look.

"This one also counts for a back stage pass!" He said, as I began sweating "Uuuuhhhh they worked very hard?".

"Well anyway, I'll let you guys have the three normal tickets my sisters probably want to meet me backstage" I said, as hey all looked at the tickets before back at me.

"Woah! I thought you were a wimp but you're a pretty cool guy" Bud said, rubbing my head "Ah this is excellent!" Zack said.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Luna yelled, before hugging me which made my face heat up "Uh-um p-prez…".

"Huh?..." she said, before realising what she was doing "Eep!" She said, jumping back while blushing brightly.

"A-Anyway, we should meet up tonight alright" she said, and we nodded "Good, now get to your seats class is about to start" she said, as we split up.

I sat down in my seat and opened up my Transer to see Omega-Xis but he seemed different.

"You okay Omega-Xis?" I asked, as he looked at me "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He asked, as frowned.

"Well you just seem more quiet then usual" I said, as he scoffed "It's nothing, just have a lot on my mind is all".

"Oh? What do you mean Gemini Spark?" I asked, as he looked away "Yeah sure, that included" he said, as I nodded but then some one walked up so I closed my Transer.

"…Hi Ryu…" I heard, looking over to see Blues walking up to me "Oh hey Ja-I mean Blues, what's up?".

"Nothing much… I did my older brother visited from the Satella Police, what about you?" He asked, as I looked up "Well I had to stay in Lastation with some family friends".

"Oh wow, what did you do?" He asked, as I smiled "Well I got to see Rockman fighting a wolf monster with the goddesses".

"Really! Ah man I'm so jealous" he said, making me smile "Yeah, it was pretty cool".

"Good morning everyone" Mr. Sheplar said, walking inside "Today, we will be doing planning on your summer projects so if you don't mind me I'll tell you what we have to do".

* * *

**Apartment**

**Third person P.O.V.**

In a high class apartment in Planeptune we can see Aika Hibiki playing on her guitar, practicing for today's concert.

"That sounds great Aika, just need a bit of tuning" A voice said, as Aika smiled "Hehe thanks, I've been working pretty hard on this".

Suddenly door opened, Aika looked over to see her manager, . He had short slicked black brown hair, tanned skin, orange shades and a pink suit with red boots.

Aika groaned when she saw her manager walking inside "Aika! Why aren't you at the concert getting ready".

"I am, I'm practicing some songs" Aika said, as Mr. Kirby noticed some notes on her table "Don't tell me your trying to write your own songs again".

"Why not! I worked really hard on these" Aika said, as the man rolled his eyes "The people don't want original songs, they want ones that would be popular".

"So just play the songs we made for you, the people worked hard on this" he said, as Aika frowned "But-".

"No buts now get down to the concert hall and get ready!" He said, before leaving the apartment room.

"RAAAHHH! THAT STUPID JERK!" She yelled, kicking a nearby pillow into the wall "WHY WONT THAT JERK JUST REALISE THAT MUSIC IS MEANT TO COME FROM THE HEART!".

Aika sighed, before falling down onto the bed "Okay Aika, do you feel better" the voice said, as she looked over to her guitar to see a screen which turned on to show a FM-Ian.

The FM-Ian had a Harp Shape with green eyes, a heart shaped accessory on her right and two pink flames on both sides of her head.

"Thanks Lyra, your right letting our your anger is helpful" she said, with a smile as the alien giggled "Oh it's alright, you know I'm just out to help you".

"I'm so glad a goddess of music would come to help me" Aki smiled, as Lyra giggled "Of course my dear, I sensed a great Wave Frequency coming from you".

"Well, I should probably go to the Concert Hall now" she said, picking up the guitar "You must be really looking forward to see your friend".

"Of course! I was surprised that Neptune and Nepgear knew him! Now I get to see him again" Aika said, while leaving the apartment.

"And I can't wait to see me my old friend... Omega-Xis" she whispered, with a smirk on her lips.

* * *

**Concert Hall**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Oh crap, I'm gonna be late" Ryu said, running as fast as he could "Why didn't you tell me Omega-Xis".

"Hey it's not my job to tell you when your late or not" Omega-Xis said, before looking up "Is something wrong?".

"Nothing, I'm just gonna go and investigate something" he said, before flying out of Ryu's Transer.

"Hey Omega-xis! Wait!" Ryu said, but Omega-Xis was already gone "Man, he just does whatever he wants doesn't he?".

"YOUR LATE RYU!" Luna yelled, as they stood just a bit outside of the large concert hall "Yeah sorry, just lost track of time getting ready" he said, in his new outfit.

Ryu wore a red jacket with a orange t-shirt underneath and his star shaped pendant, he also had block trousers with teal lines going down them and red shoes.

"Excuses! You need to have a better sense of time!" Luna said, while a dark blue long sleeved shirt with white sleeves, she had a black skirt and blue tights as well as green boots.

"Hey can we go in now! I'm getting tired of waiting" Bud asked, and Zack nodded "Yeah, we"ve waited long enough".

"Fine! Let's go!" Luna said, before the four walked into large concert hall filled with people.

"Wow, this place is huge" Ryu said, looking around while holding on to his ticket the event had a theme of Planeptune with the place being coloured purple all over and a large platform in the middle "Of course, this place is the second largest concert hall in all of Gamindustri" Zack said.

"RYU!" The group heard, as they looked over to see Nepgear running over to them "Eh? Nep- Sis what are you doing here?" Ryu asked, as Nepgear ran up to the group "Yeah, I thought you were gonna be up on stage?" Bud asked.

"S-Sorry I was feeling a bit nervous about being in front of so many people so I just helped big sis practice" she explained before smiling "I was wondering if I could watch with you guys".

"That should be fine" Luna smiled, as Zack noticed something "Hey, why is your hair a different colour" he asked, pointing to Nepgear's lilac hair.

"Oh um, well they wanted the workers to have a Planeptune theme so they had us dress, big sis thought it'd be a good idea if I dyed my hair lilac".

"That does sound like her" Ryu sweat dropped, before suddenly the lights turned off "Oh it's starting" Luna said, as they all looked up to the stage.

"HELLO~~~! EVERYBODY! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR COMING TO MY SHOW!" Aika yelled, running up to the stage.

She was wearing a purple and lilac dress with violet gloves and long purple boots and on her chest was the Planeptune symbol "TODAY I'LL BE PLAYING A BRAND NEW SONG! JUST FOR YOU".

'…She looks like the girl from my dream…' Ryu thought, as the idol began playing on her guitar.

**(Play Heart wave live encore version)**

**"Miageru sora wa~ kokoro ni~ tsumoru negai no iro~"**

**"Egaku~ yume wo~ Utusushi dasu~~~"**

She then began playing her guitar very loudly as the entire concert was filled with multi coloured lights revealing several dancers and other band members.

**"Tobikau SIGUNARU sore zore no kyou wo nosete!"**

**"Onaji shuuhasuu kasane ai kimi to hanasu"**

**"Mayoi~ tamerai wo furikiri~"**

**"Soko ni~ aru hazu no michi wo ikou!"**

**"Miageru! Sora wa! kokoro ni! Tsumoru negai no iro!"**

**"Egaku! yume wo! utsushi dasu"**

**"Kanarazu!"**

**"Itsuka! kono te ni! fureru asu e no chizu!"**

**"Tsuyoku! Takaku! odokumade kagayaite!"**

She then began playing her guitar for a while as a shadowy figure came floating down before revealing it to be Purple Heart shocking everyone as she began flying around.

**"Mayoi~ tamerai wo furikiri~"**

**"Soko ni~ aru hazu no michi wo ikou!"**

**"Miageru!"**

**"Sora wa! kokoro ni! Tsumoru negai no iro!"**

**"Egaku! yume wo! utsushi dasu"**

**"Kanarazu!"**

**"Itsuka! kono te ni! fureru asu e no chizu!"**

**"Tsuyoku! Takaku! Odokumade~~"**

**"Sora wa! kokoro ni! Tsumoru negai no iro!"**

**"Egaku! yume wo! utsushi dasu"**

**"Kanarazu!"**

**"Itsuka! kono te ni! fureru asu e no chizu!"**

**"Tsuyoku! Takaku! Odokumade~~"**

**"Itsuka! kono te ni! fureru asu e no chizu!"**

**"Tsuyoku! Takaku! Odokumade~~ Kagayaite!"**

She was then picked by Purple Heart while singing kagayaite several times before she landed on the large platform and slowly played her song while looking down what seemed like straight at Ryu's direction with a warm smile.

**"Sora wa~ kokoro ni~ tsumoru negai no iro~"**

**"Egaku~ yume wo~ Utusushi dasu~~~"**

**"Kagayaite~~~".**

**(End song)**

She opened her eyes and smiled "HOW DID YOU ALL LIKE MY NEW SONG! HEART WAVE! NOW ON TO MY NEXT NEW SONG!"

* * *

**Outside**

**Omega-Xis P.O.V.**

I flew out and looked around "Come on, I know you're here some where" I said, looking around before looking behind me "So you made it, Omega-Xis".

I looked up to see Lyra looking down at me "So it is you, Lyra" Omega-Xis growled "Should have expected some one with your abilities would send me that silent message".

"Why did you betray planet FM, Omega-Xis?" Lyra demanded, looking down at her "You had no reason to do so!".

"The key doesn't involve you! If you don't want to get hurt you better beat it" Omega-Xis scoffed, as Lyra sighed "What happened to you? You were one of the king's greatest soldiers. Why would you give it all up like that?".

"Because I've seen the effects of the key on people, and I don't it to ever be used again" he said, as Lyra glared at him "You were never like this before Omega-Xis, what happened to you?".

"Guess this planets has gotten a effect on me" he scoffed, before looking up "Anyway, I know your not the kind of person to just call me out for a nice chat".

"Of course not," Lyra frowned, before looking up "I've been dispatched here under orders to complete a mission."

"Let me guess, for the Andromeda Key" he said, as the alien looked at her old partner "Of course, that my first objective".

"And let me guess, your second objective is to destroy this planet and it's people?" He asked, but she shook her head "No, I've decided to convince the king to spare these people".

"Why would you do that?" He asked, with a raised eyebrow "These humans bring out our strongest abilities, I'd say they're best as workers for us".

"We both know that's not happening," Omega-Xis frowned, as Lyra sighed "Well, if that's the case I'll have to use one of the two remaining options available to me".

"And that is?" He asked, as Lyra began shinning "You can probably guess".

The two aliens turned into balls of lights before they rushed towards and began fighting sending blasts and ramming into each other.

* * *

**A few minutes earlier**

**Ryu P.O.V.**

"That was so good!" Luna said, as we left the main concert room with as Bud nodded "Yeah! I absolutely love Aika Hibiki!".

"I never thought I would see the goddess, I missed my chance to see her at the school she was so beautiful" Zack said, as Nepgear and Ryu sweat dropped.

"Hey guys!" Neptune yelled, running up "how did you guys like that awesome concert!" Neptune said.

"It was awesome" Bud yelled, with a smirk as Luna nodded "Yeah, you guys definitely put a lot of work on it".

"Anyway! Ryu let's go to the wrap up party" Neptune said, excitedly but Ryu rubbed his head "Actually I was thinking of giving my ticket to one of these guys".

"REALLY!" Luna and the others said, excitedly with Ryu nodding "Yeah, they're clearly more excited about this then me".

"NO!" Neptune and Nepgear said, at the same time "Huh, why not!" Luna said, as the two goddesses looked at each other.

"Okay, we'll be honest there's someone who really wants to meet you Ryu" Neptune said, surprising the humans.

"Really?" Ryu said, as Luna pointed at Ryu "Why would someone want to meet him?!" She said, jealously.

"Yeah!" Bud and Zack said, as Nepgear lifted her hands "Look just trust us, there's a reason we had him come along".

"If feel like you guys don't know I'm here" Ryu sweat dropped, as Luna sighed "Fine, but" she said, turning to Ryu "You better get some autographs from Aika Hibiki for us" she said, before the three began leaving.

"So anyway come on Ryu! Let's go" she said, grabbing the boys hand before dragging him away "H-Hey slow down!" He said, as Nepgear followed close behind.

After a bit of running they had passed the room the party was at "Uh guys we passed the room the party was in?".

"We know" Neptune and Nepgear said, at the same time making him gulp "Where are you taking me?".

They eventually made it to a empty room and when they did Neptune pushed Ryu inside "H-Hey!" He said, as Neptune smiled "Have fun~ we'll be at the party" she said, as her and Nepgear closed the door.

"H-Hey!" Ryu said, but the door was closed "Geez, what are those two plotting now?" Ryu wondered, looking around.

The room was anything special just a kind of circular room with a few chairs and windows but then his eyes was covered up "H-Huh?!".

"Hehe guess who~" he heard, before the person let go of his eye and looked to him "Hehe, just kidding".

Who he Ryu saw was Aika Hibiki was smiling cheekily at the boy "E-Eh?! Aika Hibiki" he said, surprised.

"Yup! It's me!" She said, as Ryu began sweating before bowing "I-It's n-nice to meet you Aika… I really liked your songs tonight" he said, making the girl laugh.

"Geez don't be so scared Ryu" she said, confusing Ryu "Uh, how do you know my name?" Ryu asked, making her eyes widen.

"Oh right, guess you would recognize me from my idol name" she said, with a smile looked at her "It's me Aika Tadano we used to be friends when we were kids".

"Aika…Tadano…" Ryu mumbled, before his eyes widen "Eh?! Aika that was you!" Ryu said, making the idol smile "There we go".

"Geez, we haven't seen each other since I left Planeptune" Ryu said, as Aika smiled "Yup, I finally was able to follow my dream and became a idol".

"Wow I'm so proud of you, I know this was something you always wanted" he said, as Aika smiled "Thanks".

"But what about you? I thought you were in Leanbox but now your living with the CPU?" Aika said, making Ryu.

"Yeah, those guys couldn't take me in anymore so I had to move to Lowee and then Lastation, eventually there was no one left that could take me in so the oracle offered to take me in since my parents were friends with her in the Bascilicom".

"But how did you know?" Ryu wondered, making Aika smile "Well Neptune and Nepgear mentioned you so after finding out about your situation I asked them to invite you".

"I bet you must have some crazy stories since you stayed with them" she smiled, as Ryu thought back to everything that had to him.

'A lot of things really have happened to me since coming back to Planeptune… Meeting Omega-Xis, becoming Rockman…fighting the FM-Ian's… meeting the other goddesses' he smiled, before looking over at his childhood friend.

"Nope, nothing really" he lied, but Aika could tell he was lying "Hey! Come on don't like to me tell me".

"What I told you the truth" Ryu said, making Aika pout "I can tell your lying so come on! Tell me!".

Before Ryu could tell her no again the lights suddenly began losing power as Aika got a message on her Transer.

"One sec" she said, checking the device which made her eyes widen and Ryu noticed that "Is something wrong?".

"Oh uh it's nothing my manager is just looking for me" she said, getting up "I have to go but I have a day off tomorrow so how about a date".

"D-D-Date!" He blushed, brightly making her laugh "Hehe just kidding but yeah let's go and hang out tomorrow afternoon alright" she said, and Ryu nodded "S-Sure".

"Alright looking forward to it" she said, before leaving the room as Ryu sighed and payed down "That was pretty good" he smiled.

Suddenly he got a message in his Transer so he looked at it only to see that it was from Omega-Xis.

'Kid I'm fighting an FM-Ian here! I need your help so get to the roof ASAP!' It said, as a Ryu got up "Better hurry" he said, before running to the roof.

* * *

**Roof**

**Third person P.O.V.**

Two streaks of green and pink lights flew through the city of Planeptune, clashing against one another in the sky.

The two clashed again causing a boom sounded and the pink light went tumbling down onto the concert hall.

The light reformed into Lyra, groaning before slowly picking herself up "I knew it, I can't beat you like this".

Omega-Xis beamed down on to the roof a bit away from Lyra "If you've come to your senses then go home already" Omega-Xis scoffed.

"I can't go home right now. Not till I win!" She growled, before noticing something behind Omega-Xis and smirking.

She turned into energy and dashed towards Omega-Xis who entered a fighting position but Lyra just past her "What the?!".

Suddenly bright pink light blinded Omega-Xis and when he recovered he saw a shadowy figure into the light.

_**"Shock note!"**_ He heard, before moving out of the way from a energy musical note which exploded.

"Lyra, you performed a EM wave change" he said, as the girl walked out of the light "That's right monster! Now we're Gamindustri's new guardian of Love and Peace! Lyra Note" she said, posing like a magical girl.

Lyra Note wore some pink knee-high boots with white toes, black leggings, a pink one-piece dress with a large heart in the center lined with gold, red and white striped sleeves, yellow bracelets, pink gloves, pink shoulder straps, and a long white scarf.

On her head was a pink helmet with a heart in the center, two panels on the sides, and a blue visor that hid her eyes. She also had short blonde and a blue instrument that looked like a mix of a hair and a guitar.

"I'm glad you came here just in time" Lyra said, as her host smiled "No problem Lyra, now let's get this monster!".

'…She's not controlling her host, it's just like me and Ryu…' Omega-Xis thought, as Lyra Note pointed star the FM-Ian.

"You better listen to me monster! I'll let you get away if you give us the key" she said, as Omega-Xis dashed towards her.

Lyra Note jumped back _**"Quick String!"**_ She yelled, strumming her guitar sending string which wrapped around his arm.

Omega-is growled, before grabbing the string and throwing Lyra Note towards a wall but she kicked the wall before throwing Omega-xis to the ground.

The two then jumped up to the wave road as Omega-Xis began blasting energy balls at Lyra Note as she jumped onto another road.

Then two speakers suddenly materialised next to Lyra Note **"Shock Note!"** She then strummed her guitar and the speakers fired blasts of blue shaped energy.

Omega-Xis slashed the blasts before dashing towards Lyra Note _**"BEAST CLAW!"**_ He yelled, slashing the girl knocking her back.

"_**Pulse Song!"**_ She yelled, strumming her guitar sending a energy heart towards Omega-xis paralysing him.

"D-Damn it!" He yelled, as she jumped into air and sending a kick towards the Omega-Xis knocking him towards the concert hall.

"Had enough monster?" Lyra Note asked, with a smirk on her face but then there was bright blue light.

"W-What?!" She said, covering her eyes before looking over at the building before _**"ROCK BUSTER!".**_

Lyra Note jumped up away from the blasts before looking over to see Rockman aiming Omega-xis's head.

"Took you long enough kid!" Omega-Xis said, as a Rockman sweat dropped "S-Sorry, I had trouble finding the elevator".

"That's him! That's the guy that's been fighting my comrades" Lyra said, as Lyra Note looked at Rockman.

"I see now, you an accomplice that's planning on destroying this planet huh! Well then as the guardians of love and peace I'll stop you!".

"Uuuhhh, what?" Rockman asked, with a raised eyebrow before Lyra note rushed towards Rockman "To protect this planet I'll stop you".

Lyra Note tried kicking Rockman several times as he dodged her attacks before blasting his rock buster at her.

She then jumped into the air and strumming her guitar _**"QUICK STRING!"**_ She said, as several energy string moved towards Ryu as he threw a battle card into the air.

_**"BATTLE CARD! PREDATION! SWORD!"**_ He yelled, as Omega-Xis ate the card as he transformed into a energy sword.

"Hah!" He yelled, slashing the string before rushing towards Lyra Note as she pulled out a battle card.

_**"BATTLE CARD! PREDATION! VULCAN"**_ she said, strumming her card onto the guitar as the card transformed into a Gatling gun.

She began firing at her Rockman who knocked the blasts back with his sword before he jumped towards her and tried to slash her.

She back flipped away from Rockman before strumming her guitar _**"PULSE SONG!"**_ She said, sending a energy heart at Rockman.

"Don't let that touch you!" Omega-Xis said, with Ryu nodding before rolling away and shooting a shot at Lyra Note.

She rolled out of the way before summoning two boom boxes "Shock Note!" She said, strumming her guitar sending two energy notes at Rockman.

He moved out fo the way before throwing a battle card into the air _**"Battle Card! Predation! Ice Knuckle!".**_

The wave road began freezing and moving towards Lyra Heart but she jumped towards Rockman knocking them both off of the Wave Road towards the concert roof.

Rockman kicked her off before getting up as she landed on the ground. The two stared at each other.

"Have admit, you not that bad blue" Lyra Note said, as Rockman nodded "Yeah, we pretty even but I'm ending this now" he said, pulling out three battle cards but then.

"I GOT YOU NOW ROCKMAN!" Goyoda yelled, as he burst through the door to the roof with a group of Satella police.

"The Satella police" Rockman said, surprised as Omega-Xis scoffed "They must've detected us, let's take this chance to escape" Omega-Xis said, and Rockman nodded.

They then turned into energy before flying off "Hey Wait!" "Get back here Rockman!" Goyoda yelled.

"Grr! That jerk!" Lyra Note growled, as Lyra looked over at Lyra Note "We should fools their lead and leave".

"Right" Lyra Note nodded, before they turned into energy and flew off "Gah! Why can't you people just follow the law!".

* * *

**Concert hall**

**Ryu P.O.V.**

Ryu sighed as he walked out of the place he landed, before he opened his Transer and looked down to Omega-Xis "Man she was pretty tough, what was with that girl she acted like one of those magical girl anime's".

"Lyra is a manipulative one, wouldn't be surprised if she convinced the girl we were the bad guys" he said, as Ryu looked up "Well at least we can try and convince her to stop".

"Maybe…" Omega-Xis said, before noticing someone behind him "Oh I should go" he said, before Transer screen closed.

"Ryu! There you are" Neptune said, jumping on Ryu's back "Gah!" Ryu jumped, before looking over at the CPU.

"Geez Neptune, don't surprise me like that" he said, as she got off of him "Sorry, sorry" she said, rubbing her head.

"How was meeting your old friend" Nepgear asked, as Ryu smiled "It was nice, were going to be hanging out tomorrow".

"Oh ho, so your going on a date, kids these days grow up so fast" Neptune said, making Ryu blush "I-It's not like that".

"Sure, anyway let's head back" Neptune said, running off as Ryu and Nepgear followed her.

"Geez, she's such a handful" Ryu sighed, but Nepgear smiled "She act childish but she definitely cares about people, who's idea do you think it was to reunite you two".

"Huh…" Ryu said, before shaking his head "Alright well, let's head back" Ryu said, and Nepgear nodded following Neptune.

A bit around the circle there was a bright flash of pink in a room before Aika walked out of the room stretching.

"Geez that dude was tough" Aika said, as Lyra looked at her "Don't worry, I'm sure we can defeat him next time".

"Yeah your right, cause together we're the best team" Aika said, leaving to her apartment "Yes… the ultimate team" Lyra said, a evil smile growing on her face.

* * *

**And done and I really like this chapter, I really liked using Aika (I decided to change her name to be able to make my own thing).**

**Anyway this story is honest becoming my favorite story to write, I really like using the characters.**

**Anyway on to the reviews**

**Sebku SSJ3: Ryu will be paired with Aika and maybe Luna, we'll see**

**AzuraDomain: Thanks**

**Yogaratw607: yeah…that ain't happening, also those battle cards were just Progrise keys.**

**DCDGOJIRA: Yeah it will, there might be a crossover during the hero internship arc.**

**Anyway with all of that said, stay clean, review and follow this story but of course.**

**S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.C.H.A.P.T.E.R.**


	8. The guardian of love and peace Lyra Note

**Hey guys and gals, welcome to the newest chapter of Ryusei Dimension Rockman and this chapter we'll be having the date between Ryu and Aika.**

**You guys have been wanting this story to continue I just haven't thought of any for this chapter, but now I gotta plan**

**So with that said let's do this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's**

**Opening: Be somewhere**

* * *

**Planeptune Bascilicom **

**Third-person P.O.V.**

We see Ryu, Neptune and Nepgear were making their way back to the Planeptune Basilicom after the concert.

"So Ryu What are you going to do with Aika tomorrow?" Neptune asked, elbowing Ryu with a smug smile on her face.

"Not sure, you guys have any ideas," he said, as they entered into the elevator and had it move to the top floor.

"Ooh how about you take her to a museum, I hear there doing an exhibit on old Robot and mecha games and anime," Nepgear said, with stars in her eyes making the two sweatdrop.

"That sounds like something you'd rather do," Ryu said, making Nepgear turn her head "I-I have no idea what you're talking about".

"Anyway, how about you head to the movies I'm sure there's a couple of movies she'd like to see or heck, go to the arcade last time I checked they got some cool VR games," Neptune said, as Ryu and Nepgear stared at her.

"Woah! What's with all the stares?" She asked as they laughed "Nothing just you don't think of good ideas like that".

"Hey what's that meant to mean!" Neptune yelled while shaking her hands "I can think of good ideas! I'm the protagonist of course" she pouted.

"S-Sorry! We didn't mean it" Nepgear said, as Neptune turned around "Fine! But you two both owe me a pudding" she said, as they nodded.

The two walked in only to see IF, Compa and Histoire watching the news which showed Rockman fighting Lyra Note.

"In other news, another vigilante much like Rockman has appeared and seem to have a rivalry with the blue hero shown here," the newswoman said, as IF frowned.

"Great another one of those guys faking to be heroes showing up" IF sighed, as Neptune ran up "Woah! I wonder who she's called".

"Oh hey welcome back you guys," Compa said, with a smile "How was the concert?".

"It was pretty cool, and Ryu reunited with an old friend" she smiled, making Ryu blush "Y-Yeah, turns out Aika Hibiki and I used to be childhood friends".

"Oh wow, that's an anime twist if I've heard one" IF said, as Ryu nodded "Alright, well I'm going to bed I need to be ready for our meet up tomorrow" Ryu yawned, walking off.

"So I'm guessing you got something planned Nep?" IF asked, as Neptune grew a smug smile "Oh Iffy you know me so well".

"Sis, What are you planning?" Nepgear asked, with a worried expression as her big sister smiled "Oh you'll see my dear Nep Jr" Neptune said, with an evil smile in her face.

But unfortunately Ryu could hear the whole conversation as he sweatdropped "I'm guessing you two aren't gonna be alone tomorrow" Omega-Xis said, as Ryu sighed "No we will not".

* * *

**Aika's Apartment**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Hehehe! That was so awesome!" Aika said, as she jumped on her bed "Man I can't wait to hang out with Ryu more tomorrow!".

"I see why you like him so much, he did seem very nice" Lyra said, as a smug smile grew in her face "You care about him a lot, I bet you two would make a cute couple".

"W-W-What! No no no! It's not like that at all we've just been friends since we've been little kids, and I haven't had anyone to talk to in so long so of course I care about him a lot!" Aika scrambled to say, as Lyra just laughed.

"Alright alright, you should get some rest for now, you have a big day tomorrow" she said, and Aika nodded "Fine".

As Aika fell asleep, Lyra couldn't help but smile before flying towards the buildings roof.

She looked at the nation fo Planeptune which was coated by the night sky with a smile on her face.

"You know, I've come to like this world quite a lot, especially Aika she's such a good kid" Lyra smiled, before noticing two people behind them.

"Seems like you've got a pretty strong host, Lyra" she heard, turning around to see Gemini.

"Ah! Gemini! I didn't know you were already here" Lyra said, as Gemini smirked "Yup, I even found my own host".

"Let me tell you, she is just perfect so easy to manipulate" he said, before looking over to Lyra "And I see your getting pretty close with your host".

"Yeah, so what?" Luna said, as Gemini moved in front of her "You wouldn't have possible forgotten the mission, have you?".

"W-What! Of course not, it's just a lot more harder with the police and those goddesses" she said, making Gemini smirk.

"That actually gives me an idea, alright then just don't forget our true goals, we'll be destroying this planet soon" he said,before turning into energy and flying off.

Lyra frowned, as she looked at the city below her "…Do we really have to destroy the planet…".

* * *

**Planeptune**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Okay, So Aika said we'll meet up around here," Ryu said, as he sat down on a nearby bench and looked up "She should be coming any moment".

"Why are you wasting your time on this date, we should be looking for Lyra and her host," Omega-xis said, as Ryu looked down at the alien inside his transer.

"Oh come on Omega-Xis, I promised Aika I'd do this for her, besides it won't hurt to take a break from fighting ever now and then," He said, as Omega-Xis looked at him.

"What are you talking about? You get plenty of breaks".

"And how many of those days lead me to have to fight".

"Uuuhhh, that's beside the point," he said, quickly looking away as Ryu sweat dropped "Anyway, Aika should be coming soon" He said, looking up.

Meanwhile from the distance we can see Neptune, Nepgear, IF and Compa Hiding behind some bushes while wearing the perfect godess disguise… a pair of glasses.

"Seriously Nep, how can you think these will work" IF said, looking at the glasses as Neptune turned to her.

"Please, I've seen Vert go into plenty of Game stores wearing these babies and she was never noticed"

"I guess" IF shrugged.

"I don't feel right, stalking Ryu and Aika like this" Nepgear said, and Compa nodded "Yeah Ge-Ge's right, shouldn't we just let them have fun Nep-Nep?".

"Oh come on Compa! This is our only chance to see Ryu on a date, and I for one wanna see" Neptune said, as they continued watching Ryu.

"Oh hey! There's Aika" Nepgear pointed, as they watched the two teens walking up to each other.

Aika was wearing a pink hoodie with a yellow shirt underneath, green shorts and blue boots with her guitar on her back.

"Hey Ryu! Sorry I'm late" Aika yelled, running up to her friend as he stood up "Were you waiting long?".

"No not really" He said, as Aika noticed Neptune and the others hiding behind the bushes "Uh, why are they just watching us".

"Just ignore them, so where do you wanna go?" Ryu asked, as Aika thought of it "Hmm, well wanna try seeing a movie first".

"Sure, what are you thinking?" Ryu said, as they began walking "Oh! I heard that there was this really cool action movie showing!".

"Oh right, I forgot that you loved those kinds of movies back when we were kids" he smiled, making her laugh.

"Well why wouldn't I? They're awesome But ! I haven't gotten a chance to watch any of the new ones cause of my work" she sighed, as Ryu patted her back.

"It's alright, come in let's go" He said, and she nodded before they walked to the cinema with Neptune and the others following close behind.

**Cinema**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Oh last night was so great! The only thing that would've made it better is if Rockman showed up" Luna sighed, daydreaming as she, Bud and Zack walked down the street.

"Looks like she's in her own world again" Bud sighed, as the two boys carried some shopping bags filled with different clothes and other things.

"What can you expect, she's been doing that everyday" Zack said, fixing his glasses as he looked at Bud who was smiling.

"But man you gotta admit, Aika Hibiki was so pretty" he said, making Zack "Yeah deifntely".

Luna continued walking with a bright smile in her face 'Oh Rockman! I wish I could see you again' she thought, before noticing a familiar hair cut.

"Rockman!" She said, looking over only to see Ryu walking up to the cinema "Aw it's only Ryu".

"Man you musta been really deep into that day dream, thinking that someone like Ryu was Rockman" he laughed, making her blush.

"Shut up! Bud" Luna yelled, pulling his cheeks as Zack looked closer "Who's that girl with him?" He said, as they both looked closer.

"That kinda looks like Aika Hibiki?" Bud said, as Luna shook her head "Of course it isn't, why would those two be hanging out together".

"…He was meeting her…" Zacks noted, as all three of them suddenly went quiet "You don't think…".

"We should follow them, just to make sure" Luna said, as they followed the two inside.

* * *

**A few hours later**

**Ryu P.O.V.**

"Man that was awesome!" Aika said, as we walked out of the cinema "That space battle at the end was so cool! I'm glad we got to see it".

"Yeah, I really liked the other movies when I saw them with Neptune and Nepgear" I smiled, as we started walking somewhere.

"So where do you wanna go next" Aika said, as I thought about it before I heard a stomach rumbling "I guess we should get some food".

"Ooh! Alright I'm feeling like crepes come on!" She said, as I followed her to the food carts.

After a few minutes of walking we finally made it a crepe stand and I had to admit, it had a lot of options, like 32 toppings.

"Ooh, so many and they all look so good! I wish I could have them all" she said, as the owner smiled "Hey, if you want you could get the 32 bit special".

"32 bit special?" We asked, as he smiled even more "Yup it's all the topping into one giant crepe".

"Ooh! I'll take that please" Aika said, excitedly making the owner laugh "Alright little lady, give me a sec" he said, beginning to start work on her crepe.

Meanwhile Neptune and the others were watching them from afar "Ooh, wow that crepe does smell pretty good".

"Man that was movie was so good, the only thing that would've made it better would be if the ships combined together to make a giant Robo" Nepgear said, as IF sweatdropped.

"It sounds like we're just having a day off instead of following them" If sighed, shaking her head.

"Um, Nep-Nep who are guys?" Compa asked, pointing to Luna, Bud and Zack "Oh hey, those are Ryu's classmates".

"Why would they be following them?" IF wondered, as Nepgear looked "Well there fans of Aika, so maybe they're wondering why their together".

Back to us me and Aika sat down on one of the tables with Aika staring at the large crepe in her hands with stars in her eyes.

"This looks amazing! Thank you so much for paying for it Ryu!" She smiled, making me nod. "No problem, I hope you enjoy it" I said, while taking a sip of my drink.

"Ah four flavours of ice cream all topped with a bunch of toppings! Ah I can't wait anymore" she gushed, befor biting into the desert.

"Mmmm~! It's sweet and soooo delicious" she said, taking a few more bites really fast.

"Your eating all that a bit fast don't you think?" I asked, as she froze "Huh? Oh uh, right like I thought this crepe is really stuffed…".

She then ate a couple more bites, and then more, until she started making a face that said 'Aah…Crap, it's too big'.

"You doing okay? If you want you can get rid of it" I asked, as she looked at me "W-What re you talking about! I asked for this so I'll finish it".

She then gulped looking at the large amount still left over before looking at me "But… if you really want to try it… 1 or 2 or even 3 bites are fine by me".

I couldn't help but smile looking at her, and had the sudden urge to tease her a bit "I don't know, I'm a but stuffed after the movie besides your ordered it".

"Okay! S-Sorry, it's my fault! So please help me finish it!" She pleaded, making me laugh "Okay, okay" I said, before she split it in half.

I was about to take a bite before I realised something 'Wait… wouldn't this be a sorta indirect kiss' I thought, which made my face turn red.

"Huh? Is something wrong Ryu?" She asked, as I shook my head "N-No, it's fine" K said, before quickly eating the desert.

"Well how is it? Good right" She said, finsihing off her own crepe "Yeah, it's really good".

"Great! I'm glad you like it" she said, before realising something "Wait… wouldn't that be a…" she said, her face turning red.

"Um, I'm just gonna go to the bath room" she said, standing up.

"Oh um, sure" I nodded, as she walked off.

"Well that was embarrassing" I heard, before opening the Transer and moving away from Neptune and the others.

"What do you mean Omega-Xis" I asked, as he looked at me "I'm saying you were acting all lovey dovey back there, why don't you just tell her you like her already".

"I can't do that, we're just friends besides we live in two different worlds, she's and idol and I'm just a normal kid".

"Who's also a hero that fighting against alien threats" he said, back as I looked at him "Touché, but still it'd be weird like I'd get talked about even more".

"Right, and I'm an alien" he said, as I looked at him "You are one" "NOT TO ME I'M NOT!" He yelled, as I closed the Transer and signed.

"Ryu!" I heard, before looking up to see Luna and the others walking up to me.

"Huh? What are you guys doing here?" I asked, with raised eyebrow.

"That's what we should be asking you!" Luna yelled, stomping her hand on the table "Yeah, what are you doing here with Aika Hibiki while acting all lovey dovey like that" Bud said.

"Okay, okay let me explain" I sighed, before motioning them to sit down "So remember back when you first showed me her?".

"Yeah, now that a think about you mentioned you recognized her" Zack said, and I nodded.

"Well about that, turns out… we use to be friends when we were kids" I said, shocking them "WAIT WHAT!".

"How is that even possible!" Luna asked, as I sighed "Well, we used to be neighbours and went to the same school before I left Planeptune".

"Damn, you really are lucky!" Bud grumbled, while biting his lip, obviously jealous.

"So that's why your sisters wanted you to meet, for a bit of a reunion" Zack deduced, making me nod.

"Yeah, pretty much, I didn't recognize her because of her Idol name" I said, scratching my cheek before we heard foot steps, we all looked over to see Aika.

"Hey Ryu I'm back" she said, before stopping "Huh? Who are these guys?" She asked, as the three of them froze.

"Oh these guys are my classmates" I said, as she just looked at them "Why are they just standing there?".

"They're fans of you so I guess they're just nervous" I explained, making her nod.

"Oh well it's nice to meet you guys, I'm Aika Tadano or how you'd call me Aika Hibiki" she said, making them jump.

"O-Oh R-Right I-I am R-Ryu's c-classmate L-Luna Platz" she said, shaking Aika's hand.

"I-I'm Bud Bison" he said, shaking her hand before Zack came in "A-And I-I'm Zack Temple".

"Well thanks for taking care of this guy" She said, patting my back making my blush "Hey I'm not a kid!".

"U-Um if you don't mind, c-could we have your autograph?" Luna stumbled, making Aika blink in surprise "Huh, oh sure!".

She then grabbed some napkins and quickly signed her signature on them before handing the paper to my friends "Here, thanks for being friend with Ryu" she smiled.

"Thank you!" They said, before walking off with their autographs.

"Hehe, they were pretty nice" Aika smiled, as I looked at her "Thanks for doing that for them, so where do you wanna go now?".

"Hmm, I don't know what do you think?" She asked, as I looked up "Neptune was telling me about some new games in the arcade".

"Ooh that sounds fun! Come on let's go" she said, grabbing my hand before we began going to the arcade.

"Looks like their going to the arcade now?" IF said, as Neptune smiled "Sweet! There's a bunch a games I wanna try".

"That was nice, those guys got her autograph" Compa smiled, as Nepgear nodded "Yeah, they're really big fans of Aika".

"Alright guys! Let's go" Neptune said, standing up before following Ryu and Aika.

* * *

**Arcade**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Wow" They said, as they looked at the amount of games and machines in the arcade there was even an indoor roller coaster.

"Hey Ryu look let's try out the VR game" she said, pulling Ryu towards the machine.

It was space shooter game where you pilot with the controller while using the VR helmets to feel like your in the cockpit.

"Man, I've always wanted to try one of these" Aika smiled, as Ryu nodded "Yeah, come on let's try" he said, as they both sat down and put on the helmets.

Meanwhile Neptune and the others were sitting down on some seats in the arcade. Neptune was pouting as she looked at all the games.

"Aw man, why can't we play any of these!" Neptune pouted, like a child as Nepgear sweatdrop "C'mon big sis, we're here to support Ryu on his date".

"Yeah Nep, you really need to learn some patience" IF sighed, as she drank some of her drink.

"Bah, he's fine cmon Nep Jr let's go and-" "SHUT UP! NEP-NEP!".

All three of them froze as they slowly looked towards Compa who had a mean look on her face.

"Woah, Compa are you okay" IF asked, as Neptune nodded "Yeah your always so sweet and nice but now you got that mean look on yer face".

"You always do what ever you want without thinking of anyone else well I'm sick of it" she said, standing up before turning around "I'm outta here".

All of them had their mouths agape as they watched Compa walk out of the arcade, completely confused by her sudden change in personality.

"What heck was that?!" Neptune yelled, as IF got up "I don't know but we should go and talk to her and-".

"Um guys, somethings going on" Nepgear said, as they looked over to see a lot of people acting strangely.

There were many people having fights against each other's even if they were seemingly friends.

Meanwhile Ryu and Aika had just finished their game as they left the game machine "Man that was so fun, it felt like we were really in space".

"Yeah, I wonder what else there is" Ryu smiled, before feeling a tug on his arm "Ryu!".

The boy opened his Transer secretly away from Aika's view "Omega-xis I'm busy what's up?".

"There's some weird waves going around that's somehow effecting people, look around' he said, as Ryu looked up to see loads of people fighting and having arguments.

"It's definitely gotta be-" RYU!" Ryu quickly closed his Transer when he saw Neptune, Nepgear and IF running up to them.

"Huh, what are you guys doing here?" Aika asked, as Ryu nodded "Yeah, weren't you back at the Bascilicom".

"Uuuhhh… we can explain later, anyway somethings weird is going on" Neptune said, and IF nodded "Yeah, everyone just started fighting".

"That would be us" They heard, before they all looked up to see both Gemini sparks on the floor of you guys.

"Hey I know you guys! Noire told us about you guys" Neptune said, as Gemini Black smirked.

"Looks like were getting pretty famous, eh sister" He said, as Gemini White timidly nodded "Y-Yeah".

"We're you the ones that's making everyone act this way" IF asked, as Gemini black smiled "Oh we just thought we'd draw a certain someone out, but and we also got the goddess lucky us!".

Gemini Black dashed towards the group as Neptune quickly transformed into her Goddess form and blocked the attack.

"Nepgear get Ryu and Aika out of here, IF help me with these guys" Purple Heart said, and everyone nodded.

The three nodded before running off as Gemini Black flared at them "White, go after them we can't lose the boy!".

"O-Okay" White said, before flowing making Purple Heart's eyes widen.

She was about to fly after white but was blocked by black "Oh no you don't!" He said, before kicking her back.

"Why are you after Ryu!" Purple Heart said, as Gemini Black looked at her.

"What do you mean, don't you-" Black said, before his eyes widened and a smirk grew on his face "Oh you don't know".

He then entered a fit of laughter confusing Purple Heart "Hey! Why are you laughing".

"Hehe, you know you should really keep a eye on that kid more" he said, confusing the goddess.

"What?" She said, before being rushed by Gemini Black.

The two then began battling with eye helping people still in the building.

**Outside the building **

**Third person P.O.V.**

We see Ryu, Aika and Nepgear running out of the building as a Gemini white chased after them.

"Damn it, Ryu we need to transform!" Omega-xis whispered, as Ryu looked at him "We can't, I don't want Aika finding out about us"

"What's more important, this secret identity or our lives" Omega-xis yelled, as Ryu closed his eyes.

'Damn it!' He thought, before turning towards Gemini white who had a cannon weapon ready "Take this!" She yelled, firing at them.

**_EM WAVE CHANGE! RYU STELAR! ON AIR!_**

With bright flash Ryu and Omega-xis fused together to become Rockman, as they created a barrier to protect the others.

"Ryu…" Aika said, shocked at what her best friend just did "Your Rockman".

"…Nepgear… please get Aika to safety" he said, making Nepgear nod "Alright, just be careful".

Ryu smiled, and gave her a thumbs up before flying towards white as they both changed frequency to fight in the wave world.

"Ryu was Rockman, the whole time" Aika said, as Nepgear nodded "Yeah, I was surprised when I first found out as well".

"But how and why would he just throw himself into danger like that" Aika asked, as Nepgear smiled.

"I think that's just who he is" she said, confusing Aika "What do you mean?".

"Ever since I first met him, he's been helping so many people including me and Neptune, heck to be honest I sometime wish I was the one fighting instead of him".

"You do?" Aika said, surprised as Nepgear nodded "Yeah, that's why I want to help too".

"Aika can you get away on your own?" She asked, as Aika nodded "Yeah, I think I can".

"Okay, I'll see you soon" she said, before summoning her energy sword and running into the building as well.

Aika was quite, taking in all of the information she had just learned, her best friend was a super hero and not only that but the enemy she was told to defeat.

"Lyra, is it true did you lie to me" Aika asked, looking at her guitar as the alien nodded.

"It's true, I'm not a goddess of music… I'm an alien sent here to destroy the planet" She said, as Iaka looked at her.

"Then why go after Ryu" she asked, as Lyra sighed "His partner, Omega-xis an old friend of mine still the weapon that we use to destroy planet and we were trying to get it back".

"But I've come to like this world quite a lot, especially thanks to you and that's why I don't want to see blown up".

"Really?" Aika said, surprised "Mmh, both of our species working together really bring out our potential, so that's why I want help you protect this planet".

"Alright, then let's do it, Lyra" Aika said, before spinning around her guitar.

**_EM WAVE CHANGE! AIKA TADANO! ON AIR!_**

With bright flash the two transformed before looking up "Alright, let's go Lyra" she said, before jumping towards the building.

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Take this!" Gemini black yelled, using his electricity sword to slash at Purple Heart who blacked it with her sword.

"Go to hell!" IF yelled, shooting several bullet towards Gemini distracting him enough for Purple Heart to slash him knocking him toward the ground.

"Tch" he said, before looking up and noticed Gemini white fighting Rockman on top of the coaster track.

"Oi! White get over here" Black yelled, as White nodded "R-Right" she said, as they both moved to each other.

They then held each other's hands, charging electricity into their body before firing at Rockman and Purple Heart.

"Gah!" They yelled, falling to the ground as Nepgear ran up "Big sis" she said, he,ping Purple Heart up.

"These ones… are stronger then the other aliens we fought" Purple Heart said, as IF ran up to them "Yeah, who are they".

"Not surprised, they're the strongest of the FM-Ian kings guards" Omega-xis said, as IF looked at him.

"Well do they have any weaknesses" she asked, as Omega-Xis sighed "Not unless we can get a pool over her".

"Heh, I think it's time end this" Black said, as White nodded "Yeah, it's time to free this country of this goddess".

When IF heard that her eyes widened 'No… goddesses".

They were both about to attack when suddenly they started hearing the paying off guitar "Huh?".

"Where's that music coming from" Black said, as White pointed up "Over there".

Everyone looked up to see Lyra Note on top of the roller coaster, singing a song.

**_"A thing that everybody has, a special place they seek _****_A clear blue sky that's far awayyyy, yeaaaah!"_**

"Who is that?" Purple Heart wondered, as Nepgear followed her gaze "She looks familiar".

**_"Don't ask if we can separate, as we're chasing after dreams"_**

"Great another one" IF sighed, looking up.

**_"Don't stop believing that this feeling will never chaaaaaaange!"_**

'I know that voice… could Lyra Note be!' Rockman thought, as Lyra note sent a shock note towards the two Gemini's.

**_"I gave my heart for always and forever! I promise you this truth always will remain!"_**

"What are you doing Lyra!" Gemini Black yelled, throwing some electricity towards Lyra Note but she jumped into the air.

**_"I gave my heart through the calm and stormy weather!" _**

**_"Two hearts bound together, forever we'll sing!"_**

"QUICK STRING!" She yelled, sending energy strings towards them as the Gemini's dodged the attack.

"I am Gamindustri's guardian of Love and peace" Lyra Note said, stretching her arm our diagonally before entering a pose with her arms clenched next to her head "LYRA NOTE!".

"Tch, let's get out of here" Gemini Black said, as they changed their frequency before flying through the building.

"Oh no you don't" Lyra Note said, following them as a Rockman stood up "Let's follow them" Omega-xis said, as they chased after them.

"Damn, we lost them again" Purple Heart sighed, before returning to normal "Geez of only their was a way to follow them when they do that".

"Hmm… maybe" Nepgear mumbled, before looking up.

**Roof**

**Ryu P.O.V.**

When me and Omega-Xis landed on the roof we saw Lyra Note fighting off the two Gemini's "She needs our help!" I said, pulling out a battle card.

**_BATTLE CARD! PREDATION! WOODSWORD! WIDE SWORD!_**

Omega-xis ate the two swords, transforming my two arms into two enegry swords before ran towards them.

Gemini Black was about to slash her but I caught the attack with one of the swords before slashing him back with the other sword.

"Thanks Ry-Rockman" Lyra Note said, as Rockman looked back at her "No problem".

"Lyra, you'd really betray us?" Gemini black growled "I shoulda seen this coming, you've always been soft".

"Hey! What's that meant to mean!" Lyra yelled, as Lyra Note laughed "Come on, we'll show them".

Lyra jumped towards the Black Gemini Spark and I dashed towards the white Gemini Spark.

"Rocket Knuckle" Gemini Black yelled, charging up electricity into his gauntlet before sendin a punch towards her.

Lyra Note moved out of the way before readying her guitar "PULSE SONG!" Lyra Note then moved up close and fired a heart shaped blast which knocked him back.

Meanwhile I was fighting Gemini White, with our swords clashing against each other.

"Why! Why are you helping the FM-Ian's! Don't you know what they're trying to do!" I yelled, as he frowned.

"B-Because I want to change this nation! We don't need goddesses here, humans can take care of themselves" she cried, as I jumped back, my swords returning to normal.

"There's better ways to do this!" I yelled, rushing towards with Omega-Xis about to blast her.

"E-EEP!" She screamed, ducking below me so I would miss her "Huh?!" I yelled, tripping it up a bit.

"Man, what's up with this earthling? Why would Gemini fuse with her?" Omega-Xis wondered, as I looked at him "I don't know she does seem a bit of a push over".

Lyra note then kicked Gemini Black towards Gemini White making him growl.

"Oi idiot, what are you doing" Gemini Black yelled, as White gulped "I-I'm sorry, I-I've just haven't done fighting at this level before".

"Tch fine, we've done what we're after anyway" Gemini Black said, as I growled.

"Your not going anywhere!" I yelled, pulling out threw battle cards before I threw them all in the air before Omega-Xis ate them.

**_BATTLE CARDS! PREDATION! HI-CANNON! HI-CANNON! HI-CANNON! PROGRAM ADVANCE! IMPACT CANNON TYPE-2!_**

A large cannon weapon appeared in my hand, before I fired a powerful blast towards the two.

"Tch" Gemini Black said, summoning a Black portal before the two walked through so the blast didn't hit them.

"Hah…hah…I missed" I sighed, before falling to my knee.

"Rockman, are you okay?" Lay Note said, dropping down next to me "Come on let's get somewhere safe" she said, before we both changed our frequency.

When we got back we were near the arcade as I slowly stood up "Thanks, but why the sudden change?".

"…I guessI finally saw the real you, and what you fought for" she said, sounding cool as I smiled.

"Yeah… thanks…Aika" I said, making her freeze up and with a bright flash she turned to normal.

"You knew?" She asked, as I nodded returning to normal "Yeah, your song was kidna a give away".

"Sorry for not telling what I was really doing" I apologized, as she shook her hands"Hey hey, I'm just as in the wrong here".

Suddenly a ding sound was made as Aika checked her Transer "Oh no, I need to go my producers looking for me".

"Oh alright" I said, and she was about to leave but stopped.

"Actually…" she said, as I turned my head "What?".

She quickly spun around and ran up to me, before planting a kiss on my lips.

She then stepped back, both our faces bright red "S-Seeya" she said, before running off.

"Well, well looks like you got your self a little girl friend" Omega-Xis laughed, as I looked down "P-Please stop Omega-Xis" I said, walking back to the others.

* * *

**A few hours later**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"NEP-NEP! I'M SORRY!" Compa cried, as she hugged her best friend "There there compa, it's alright it's not your fault it was those alien dude".

"So Compa really called Neptune stupid?" Ryu asked, as Nepgear nodded "Yeah, it was really surprising".

"Anyway, I should be heading to bed, it's getting pretty late" Ryu yawned, as Neptune looked to him "Oh hey buddy, I almost forgot to tell ya, we were invited to stay in Lowee this weekend".

"Gotcha" Ryu said, walking to his room not noticing a bright red light zooming past him through the window.

Near the ground floor we see Jack going for a walk with a smile on his face as he whistled his familiar tune.

But then the red light stopped and looked down "Man this worlds not half bad, I see why Omega-Xis would hide out here".

He then heard whistling, as he looked down to see Jack walking down the street "That EM frequency… AWESOME" he yelled, before flying towards Jack.

"Huh? AAAAHHH!" Jack screamed, as he was engulfed in a bright red light and was teleported to the wave world.

"Ah now this feels awesome" The FM-Ian said, as he stretched in his new body which was blocked by the bright lights.

'W-Who are you! What did you do to me?!' Jack screamed, as the FM-Ian looked up "Huh, that's new your actually conscious"

'Yeah, now tell me who are you!' Jack yelled, as the FM-Ian smirked "Well normally my names Scorpio but I guess now I'll go with the name…Break man!".

The light died down to reveal a armoured warrior that looked like Rockman except red and much more sharper, his helmet's visor was black and had a mouth piece and he had a red shield in his hand.

"Now, how about we have some fun" Breakman said, as they dashed through the wave world.

* * *

**And done man, this one took awhile but I'm glad I've finally finished it.**

**So what did you guys think? I actually enjoyed this chapter, and the whole break man thing? Well if you guys know your Megaman, then you should know who he'll become in the future.**

**But with that said, on to the reviews.**

**DCDGOJIRA: I'm honestly excited the Ultraman season 2, I started reading the manga and I've enjoyed it so far, and a movie I was which was a full house was the my hero academia movie.**

**Masterboy: Well here it is**

**Sebkussj3: Thanks**

**yogaratw607: No I meant that those cards sounded like Progrise keys,**

**ARSLOTHES: Well honestly, It jut worked better this way since I wanted Ryu to consider the Neos as sisters rather then love interests.**

**Anyway with that said, don't forget to favorite and review this story, and of course.**

**_SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER_**


	9. Scorpio of Lowee

**Hey guys and gals, welcome to the ninth chapter of Ryusei dimension Rockman and this time we're going to Lowee.**

**That's right we're adapting the second episode of the neptunia anime as well as Breakman, so get excited.**

**Now then with that said, let's do this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's **

**Opening: Be somewhere**

* * *

**Planeptune**

**Third person P.O.V.**

It was a peaceful night in the city of Planeptune, no a single noise in sight… until…

"GET BACK HERE! YOU MENACE!"

"Tch!" Breakman said, as he flew away from the Satella police chasing after him "Man, these guy persistent".

"Get back here Rockman! You got no where else to go" Officer Goyoda yelled, as Breakman growled.

"I've told you before, the names not Rockman it's Breakman!" He yelled, as his hand transformed into a buster.

It took a few seconds of charging but after that he blasted at the cars casing a small explosion which stopped the cars.

When the smoked died down Goyoda got out of the car Breakman was already gone "Damn it! He's already gone".

"I'LL GET YOU TWO ONE OF THESE DAYS! DON'T YOU FORGET IT!".

"Geez, that bastards annoying and super persistent, seriously he needs a hobby" Breakman said, before looking up "Ain't I right".

"…"

"Oh? Are you giving me the silent treatment now?" Breakman asked, but Jack continued to stay silent "Well not like it matters, this bodies mine now"

"Scorpio" Breakman heard, before turning around to see Cygnus wing standing there, his arms crossed.

"Uh, who are you again?" He asked, as Cygnus Wing twitched "It's me, Cygnus don't you remember".

"Huh, oh right well what do you want?" Breakman shrugged, as Cygnus frowned "Why are you just wasting time, our mission is to get the key back".

"Look, I just wanna have some fun here before we blow place up" Breakman shrugged, so if you excuse me-".

Suddenly Cygnus rushed in and grabbed Breakman by the arm before lifting him up "Hey what do you think your doing".

"Making sure the dog does what he's told" Cygnus said, as he pulled out a gold collar before placing it around Breakmans neck and dropping him.

"Bastard! What do you think your doing" Breakman yelled, aiming his cannon at Cygnus who just pulled out a button and pressed it.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Breakman screamed, as electricity coursed through out his body.

"Hmm, now come on" Cygnus said, lifting him up by the collar before flying back to wherever he ca,e from "We got a job to do".

* * *

**The next morning **

**Lowee city**

**Ryu P.O.V.**

"Ah, AHCHOO!" I sneezed, while shivering a bit, me, Neptune and Nepgear were currently on a carriage to the Lowee Bascilicom.

"Geez Ryu, I told you to put a warmer coat on" Nepgear sighed, handing a scarf "Thanks, sorry about that".

"But seriously, Lowee's even more prettier then I heard" Nepgear said, looking out the window "Yeah, it's even prettier out in the countryside" I smiled.

"You know, I've always wanted to visit Lowee" Nepgear smiled, as Neptune nodded "Yeah, you haven't exactly made that the best kept secret, huh?".

"Yeah it was so nice of Rom and Ram to invite us to stay with them, I just wish Blanc would them travel to other countries so they could meet us" Nepgear smiled, as I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm kinda surprised they didn't just leave me out, they haven't been really subtle about what they think of me".

"Cheer up Ryu, they just haven't gotten used to yet" Nepgear said, patting my back.

"Yeah, Blanc really does have a stick up her butt for that stuff, she better pull it out soon or she'll end up friendless like Noire" Neptune said.

"You know I can hear your right" Noire, who was sitting opposite of us along with Uni' deadpanned "AND I'VE GOT PLENTY OF FRIENDS DAMN IT!".

"Sorry, sorta forgot you were there but hearing that right at your face is just the thing you need to make a change" Neptune laughed, "I DON'T NEED ADVICE FROM A SLACKER LIKE YOU".

"Jesus, do these goddesses ever shut up" Omega-Xis snorted, while rolling his eyes "Yeah they do that a lot" I mumbled, looking down at him in my Transer.

"I'm starting to regret talking you into making me come along on this trip" Noire sighed, as Uni smiled.

**Lowee Bascilicom **

**Third person P.O.V.**

In the Lowee Bascilicom we see one of the many maids working there go towards one of the rooms clean it up, but when suddenly.

**SPLASH!**

"KYAH!" She screamed, as a bucket of cold water fell on her, drenching all of her clothes.

"HAHA! WE GOT YOU!" "Haha, that was fun" Two girls laughed, as the maid turned around to see the twin candidates of Lowee, Rom and Ram.

They both looked similar except that Ram had longer brown hair and blue eyes while Rom had short brown hair and blues.

They both were wearing grey dresses and tights with a shirt underneath the dress, and each had a ribbon Rom having blue and Ram having pink.

"MISS ROM! MISS RAM! YOU TWO GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" The maid yelled, as they but ran away with her chasing after them.

As they ran off they passed by Vert and Blanc who were having a meeting.

"Are you sure about this?" Vert asked, with a serious look on her face "You do realise what this means, caring out this plan will entirely change the world as we know it".

"I'm well aware of that" Blanc said, quietly "We have to make sure no body finds out about it until it's implemented, especially not the invaders".

While they were talking we could hear Rom and Ram screaming gleefully as the maid chased after them.

"Grr…" Blanc growled, her hair covering her eyes so we couldn't see them. She then stood up and slammed open the door.

**"ALRIGHT YOU LITTLE TURDS!"** she screamed **"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO PIPE DOWN WHILE I'M WORKING!"**.

This caused the maid and the twin goddesses to stop running "I'm so sorry my lady" The maid bowed, as Rom and Ram ran up to Blanc.

"Hey big sis! Check this out" Ram yelled, as she pulled out a book and Blanc took a look inside.

"Huh?" The interior of the book had scribbles all over it, one of which depicting Blanc with a shadowed out face except with one glowing red eye "This… is my…".

"It's a drawing of you" Ram smiled "We got the sharp teeth just right" Rom continued, as the closed their eyes and smiled.

"You…you…you destroyed my precious book…" Blanc stuttered, as she made the same face as on the book **"I'LL KILL YOU!"**.

"HEY THAT'S THE FACE WE DREW!" Ram yelled, before the twins began running away **"GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE!".**

Blanc chased after Rom and Ram but as they turned the corner they saw Neptune, Nepgear, Noire, Uni and Ryu standing there.

"Nepgear! Uni! You made it!" Ram yelled, as Nepgear smiled "Mmhm, how could we say no".

"Hiya Blanc! How's goes it" Neptune waved, as Blanc blinked "Oh, um hello".

"Hehe, let's party" Neptune said, with a wink.

**Garden **

**Third person P.O.V.**

"So your probably wondering what we're doing here" Neptune said, as the four goddesses sat on a table "Well we heard about this new theme park that just opened up in Lowee, so we're gonna crash with you and check it out".

"Histoire warned me, she specifically told me to give you lessons on how to be a worthwhile CPU while we're here".

"Nah, that's just a waste of time, I mean that pretty much what I learned from my last lesson" Neptune said, as Noire turned to her.

"That makes two of us" Noire scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Speaking of the theme park, I've been hearing some very good things it could be a lot of fun to take the young ones and go as a group" Vert said, looking over the candidates working on a snowman.

Meanwhile Ryu was wondering the large Bascilicom, looking at how it's "Now this is what I'd except from a goddesses home" Omega-xis said, as Ryu opened his Transer.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool here in Lowee isn't it" he smiled "Right didn't you used to live here?".

"Yeah with my aunt and her two sons, they were around Rom and Rams age last time I checked" Ryu said, as he walked to the Cpu candidates who were building a snowman.

"Hey what're you guys building?" He asked, as Ram looked at him before turning her head "Like you need to know dummy".

"Come on Ram, just tell him" Nepgear asked, as Rom nodded "Okay, miss Nepgear".

"We're building our favourite hero, Rockman!" Rom said, happily making Ryu and Nepgear sweat drop.

"Oh… oh wow you really like that Rockman guy don't you" He asked, as Rom nodded.

"Yup, he's so cool so much cooler then a dummy like you" she said, as Ryu looked down.

'Damn this is so awkward, but I should've expected this' He sighed.

"Hey guys, do you wanna go to that new theme park!" Neptune yelled, as they all looked outward the goddesses.

"You mean Super Nintenland!" Ram yelled, as she and Rom ran up to the goddesses as the others followed.

"I WANNA GO! I WANNA GO!" "CAN WE SIS! PRETTY PLEASE!" The twins asked, as Blanc sighed "Actually it might be nice if you went with the others".

"Eh? Your not going" Neptune asked, as Rom and Ram frowned "Why not?" "Don't you wanna?".

"I want to… I just can't" Blanc said, looking down "It's not cause of work is it? You've heard the saying 'working means you've lost at life' now that's some good wisdom".

"Neptune, some bum on Megumi-tube said that" Noire sweatdropped.

Blanc then slammed her hands on the table while standing up "It doesn't matter, I just can't go" she said, walking off.

Rom and Ram frowned, while looking at each other.

* * *

**Super Nintenland**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Woah!" Ryu gawked, as they walked through the large theme park

There were yellow question mark boxes all over the place, along with breakable tan blocks.

Spinning coins, pipes, long vines and various other things could be seen placed all over the park. Of course there were more traditional attractions, like the mushroom themed Ferris Wheel, and the Super Ninten Castle, a castle which had been magically created to mimic the level of an old Lowee game.

There was also the rollercoaster, but it was still under construction.

Green, Blue and Red Pipes could be seen all over the park, and when one jumped in them, would lead you to other parts of the park.

The clear ones would lead you to various underground areas, where secret prize booths could be found. There were mushrooms all over the place, which were made from a special material that allowed you to bounce on them.

The most interesting thing he had noticed were the large tortoises walking around the park.

"Man, how did they do all of this" Ryu said, looking around "Try checking your visualisers" Omega-Xis said, as Ryu placed the glasses over his eyes.

"Woah!" He said, as he looked at the park "So cool, most of it's made up of EM waves" Ryu said, looking around.

"Mmhm, in fact this technology was created by your uncle" He heard, before looking over at Vert behind him.

"Wow, really?" Ryu asked, excitedly with stars in his eyes as Vert nodded 'He's so cute!'.

"Yes, in fact I asked him and his companies help with a certain project that can change the world".

"Wow, I can't wait to see it Lady Vert" Ryu said, before running into the theme park with the candidates.

"Come on Rom, let's go!" Ram cried, pulling her sister along.

"Girls wait, you forgot your tickets!" Nepgear cried, chasing after the two girls, being forced to hold their coats.

"Nepgear! You forgot the tickets!" Uni cried, chasing after her friend as Ryu followed "Don't forget the map!".

"Ah it's so nice to see the young ones having fun" Vert smiled, as Neptune nodded "Yup it sure is".

"I hope you wouldn't mind me taking Nepgear since you have a Ryu now" Vert said,as Neptune jumped.

"What no way! Nepgear's my little sister you jerk" Neptune yelled, as Noire sighed.

"Geez, you two are so childish" she sighed, shaking her head.

We see Rom riding one of the large brown turtles as Ram jumped on top of a large colourful mushroom.

They both were clearly having fun as they jumped into a group of blue pipes that brought them to other parts of the park.

"Hey! Nepgear! Uni! Where are you guys?" Ram asked, looking around "I don't see them" Rom frowned.

"Were over here!" Nepgear said, as she, Uni and Ryu popped out of the blue pipes "Don't go away too far!" Ryu said.

Ram frowned at Ryu before jumping out of the pipe "Cmon Rom let's stay away from this dummy" she said, jumping out of the pipe as Rom followed.

"Aw man, what's their problem with me" Ryu sighed, as Nepgear sweatdropped before noticing something.

"H-Hey look a Kupo kitty coin" she said, grabbing one of the floating coins while trying to change the subject.

"Hey! I found a dogoo one as well" Uni said, trying to the same.

Rom and Ram laughed as they ran up to a pair of floating coins and picked them up.

"Aw mines just a Terat" Rom sighed "Yeah so is this one, talk about lame" Ram nodded.

"Hey I think I see some rare coins over there!" Ryu said, as Ram just frowned at him.

"Let's go Rom" she said, while Rom just blinked before they ran off making Ryu look down.

"Aw man" He sighed, as Omega-Xis looked at him "Heh, seems like kids don't really like you".

"Yeah, took me a couple of weeks to get my cousins to like me" he sighed, before getting up "Well might as well get those coins for them" he said, as he ran towards the large castle in the distance.

"One rainbow road special" Neptune said, while buying some peaches from the food stand as Noire and Vert sat down on a bench.

"Seems like Blanc should be acting more of a diplomate, since CPU's from other countries are visiting" Noire said "I mean she's the face of her country, and it could be prettier".

"That's a little harsh don't you think" Vert smiled "I know what your saying but I think we all got some growing up to do".

"Well except for me of course" she said, bouncing her chest a bit making Noire sweatdrop "R-Right".

"Actually, now that I think about it what are you doing here in Lowee?" Noire asked, before hearing a scream.

"AAAHHHH! HELP THIS MONSTER TURTLE'S TRYING TO TAKE MY PEACHES!" Neptune yelled, one of the brown turtles jumped on her, trying to eat the bag of peaches in her hand.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOO! SOMEBODY CALL A PLUMBER! OR AT LEAST A SHREDDER!" She screamed "NO! STOP IT!".

With Rom and Ram they were running around the park before noticing a coin depicting a monster.

"Woah! Look a guard dragon coin! That's like a totally rare item" Ram said, but Rom pointed to the distance "But there's a lot more over there".

"Huh? Oh wow! There all guard dragon coins!" Ram jumped "Although, maybe we got enough already".

"We do, but I wanna bring some home to Blanc" Rom said, as Ram pouted "Seriosuly, I don't see why, she didn't even bother to come here".

Rom just frowned at what her twin said "I know but…".

Ram noticed the sad face her sister was making and smiled "Your right, maybe if we collect a hundred, she can get a life" **'OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!'.**

"Yeah!" Rom nodded, as the two ran off collecting coins.

But in the shadows, Breakman was standing their with two other people.

First was a girl with grey skin and green hair with red eyes. She wore a black most themed hoodie and a black tube top. She also wore grey trousers and black boots.

The other was a large fat yellow livard like monster with a long tongue.

Back with Nepgear and Uni , they were walking around the park a bit "Hey Uni, have you seen Rom and Ram?".

"I think I saw them go after those coins" Uni said, as they both followed the row of coins.

"Rom! Ram! Where are you- Huh!?" Nepgear screamed, as she saw a passed out Rom and Ram being held by the large yellow lizard.

"Hey what do you think your doing!" Uni said, about to summon her weapon when suddenly something stabbed her back.

"Gah!" Uni cried, as she fell down to the ground and passed out.

"Huh?! Uni what happened!" Nepgear yelled, before getting stabbed in the back as well and passing out as well.

**Castle**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Woah, we're so high up" Ryu said, as he looked at the scenery from the large castle he was on.

"Meh, it's not that exciting" Omega-Xis said, as Ryu looked at him "Oh yeah bet you've seen a whole lot of great sights out in space".

"Oh yeah, you should see the M-78 galaxy" Omega-Xis said, as as Ryu noticed something,thing on the ground.

"Is that…" Ryu mumbled, before moving towards the telescope and checking it to see Nepgear and Uni on the ground with several people including a large lizard monster hoeing Rom and Ram.

"Oh no, this isn't good" He yelled, before moving back "Omega-Xis we need to help them!".

"Right, let's go Ryu!" Omega-Xis said, as Ryu lifted the Transer.

**_EM WAVE CHANGE! RYU STELAR! ON AIR!_**

With bright flash the two fused and transformed into Rockman before they rushed towards the ground.

'Heh, not bad new guy" The green haired girl said, as Breakman rolled his eyes "Yeah yeah, what ever Lindex".

"IT'S LINDA!" She screamed, as he shrugged "What ever,so what should we do with him" Brekaman said, pointing to the lizard.

"Ahaha! Such cute little girls" he jumped around, as Linda sweatdropped "Oh you mean trick, yeah we should probably keep them away from him, I'm bad but I ain't that ba-".

"Stop!" They heard, before turning around to see Rockman there aiming his buster at them.

"Oh hey Omega-xis, what's up" Breakman waved, making Rockman "Well that's not what I was expecting".

'Oh my god! It's Rockman!' Jack geeked out, as Breakman looked up "Huh, looks like my hosts abit of a fan of yours".

"Oi, new guy do you know him or something?" Linda asked, as Breakman shrugged "Meh, get out of here I'll met you there".

"Right, come on trick" Linda said, as the large Lizard nodded "Oh right coming" he said, bouncing off.

"So Omega-Xis how long has it been, two years?" Breakman asked, as Omega-Xis asked "Yeah, I would've thought you'd be going around causing mischief like you always do".

"Well I was, but then Cygnus came up and but this Damn shock collar on me" he said, showing the collar on his neck.

"Hm, should've expected that" Omega-Xis scoffed, as Rockman sweatdropped "Hey Uh, do you think you could let go of your host? He's innocent".

"Hey man, I'd love to but if I break our fusion then where both dead".

"WAIT WHAT?!" 'WAIT WHAT?!'.

"Heh, your kind of look familiar" Brekaman said, looking at Rockman "Oh you were the kid of those guys Omega-is was always hanging out with, well until that thing happened on their ship".

'Wait what!' Rockman thought, but Omega-Xis looked up "Ignore him, he's jut trying to get into your head".

"Now then if you excuse me, I gotta make this look good" He said, before dashing toward Rockman.

"Oh crap!" Rockman yelled, jumping back and firing his Buster but Breakman blocked it with his shield before firing back.

Rockman ducked out of the way before hiding behind one of the stalls "Why is he attacking me?! I thought you two were friends".

"We are, but that doesn't mean he should t fight us, but from his suit his EM change is incomplete".

"What does that mean?" Rockman asked, as Omega-Xis looked at him "It means he can't use battle cards".

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Breakman yelled, firing at him as Rockman jumped back while firing back.

"But I don't just got my Buster" he said, raising his shield as a energy scorpion tail came out and lunged towards Rockman.

**_BATTLE CARD! PREDATION! WIDE SWORD!_**

With a quick flash Rockman's arm turned into a sword as he blocked the tail and slashed it back before grabbing the tail and throwing him away.

Breakman landed on the ground and the two aimed their busters at each other, but before either could attack.

"Stop it!" The two heard, before looking over to see Noire aiming her sword at the two.

"I don't why you two are here, but you better tell me" She said, as Breakman smirked.

"Sorry toutes, but I gotta bounce" he said, changing his frequency so he could fly off on the wave road.

"No stop!" Rockman said, but Black Heart threw her sword in front of him so he wouldn't leave.

"What are you doing! He's getting away" Rockman yelled, but Noire just glared at him.

Rockman steeped back a bit and turned around only to be soft sensation at the back of his head.

"My my, how bold" He heard, before jumping back to see Vert with a smile.

"S-S-SORRY!" He bowed, with a large blush on his face.

"Enough!" Noire yelled, pointing her rapier at Rockman "Your coming with us to the Bascilicom, and don't you dare think of any-" "GUYS!".

"What! Neptu-" Noire said, turning her head only for her eyes to widen when she saw Nepgear and Uni on the ground fidgeting.

"UNI!" Noire screamed, dropping her sword as she and Vert ran up to the two. Shaking their bodies to try and wake them up.

"Nepgear…Uni…" Rockman muttered, looking down "What have I done…".

"Come on… we need to go…" Omega-Xis said, as the two changed frequency disappearing from view.

* * *

**Lowee Bascilicom **

**Ryu P.O.V.**

"This is all my fault…" I said, defeatsly as I looked down at the unconscious bodies of Nepgear and Uni on hospital beds in the Bascilicom hospital.

"If I didn't… If I just stuck with them then I could've transformed and have beaten those guys easily" He sighed.

Omega-xis just floated behind me with his crossed "Look you can't change the past, you can only change the future, we're going to find Scorpio on those other guys and kick their asses" Omega-Xis said, as I nodded.

"Right" I said, standing up and walking out of the hospital only to be met by Neptune.

"How are they?" She asked, as I put up a fake smile "They're alright, the doctors said they're just resting".

"Oh good, man it sure was lucky you were in the castle when it happened" she smiled, as I nodded "Yeah… lucky".

As we continued walking we saw Cert and frustrated Noire walking towards us "Hey Noire, what's wrong".

"It's Blanc, we tried to apologize for what happened but she wouldn't even let us in" Noire said, as I looked up.

"I'm going to try and talk to her" I said, walking past them towards Blanc's room.

I waited for a bit for the girl in the room to leave but after she did I moved closer to the room and I heard mumbling.

"It's my fault, it's all my fault I should've come, I'm such a horrible" I heard, Lady Blanc mumble as I slowly opened the door.

"Um, Lady Blanc" I said, as she looked at me confused "I thought I said, I didn't want to see anyone".

"Yeah sorry, I just wanted to say something" I said, before taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry!" I said, much to her surprise "H-Huh?!".

"It was my fault that Rom and Ram were taken, it was my job to watch them but they didn't want me with them so I just left them alone. I'm sorry if I had stayed with then this would've never happened".

I was expecting her to get really angry but instead I just felt a hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright, don't blame yourself" I heard, before looking up "I should've been in the first place, I've just been working so hard that I didn't even have any enegry to go with them".

"Yeah I can see that, being a goddess and all" I said, as she looked away "Y-Yeah… goddess work…".

"Hm?" I said, as I looked in the direction of where she was looking at what looked like some book I didn't recognise.

"What's this" I said, walking up and picking it up "H-Hey Wait Don't" she said, but I already started reading the info.

It was pretty interesting, it was about a whole city being teleported into another world of fantasy, and how the main character transforms into a knight with the aid of a flame sword to fight off monster with the help from the other knights of the world.

"L-Lady Blanc… what is this?" I asked, as she looked at me with a blush "I-It was a book a started writing, the deadline was ocmign close so I was pulling a lot of all nighters".

"So that's why you were so tired" I said, flipping through the book as she nodded "Well if anything it is interesting".

"Really?" She asked, and I nodded "Yeah, though if might be good to have a bit more depth to your characters".

"I'll buy a copy when you publish, Lady Blanc" I said, making her smile "T-Thanks".

It was a nice moment we were having until suddenly the doors burst open.

"LADY BLANC! MY NAME IS ABNES AND I HAVE SOME QUESTIONS FOR YOU!" We heard, as we looked over to see a little girl with a group of camera men behind her.

Abnes has long sandy-brown hair with teal eyes and bright pink bow on top of her head with skull in the center along with red lining and white frills on the end.

She wears a matching bright pink lolita-style dress accompanied with numerous white frills in layers and a red bow in the center with yet another skull.

On her legs are light pink stockings with bright pink ankle high boots with red ribbons in the center.

"Hey Lady Blanc doesn't want any-" I said, but she just shoved me out of the way "Move it kid, I got a broadcast to do".

"Broadcast?" I asked, as the men had the camera begin rolling and the broadcast began.

"Hello to all our viewers across the world, this is Abnes, the idol to little girls everywhere! Today, we're here to visit Blanc, Lowee's little girl CPU!"

"Will you knock it off before I –" Blanc growled, as Abnes turned to Blanc.

"By the way, is it true that your little sisters, Rom and Ram, got kidnapped?" She said, with a smug face.

"How did you know!?" Blanc gasped, in horror.

"So it is true. So, how does it feel to have your precious little sisters snatched away from you?" she said, as Blanc looked down, her hair covering her face.

"Um…well…" Blanc said, getting more and more uncomfortable as Abnes kept battering her with questions.

"Well then, are you saying it's all your fault your sisters got kidnapped?"

"Well..."

"Get a load of this! The little girl CPU can't say anything at all in her own defense! Little girls just aren't cut out to rule a nation, after all. They should be living carefree lives full of fun and games. Abnes Channel stands wholly opposed to little girls playing CPU."

"Alright, this little bitch is really getting me mad" Omega-Xis growled, as he began shaking my arm.

"H-Hey what're you doing!" I said, before he force my arm to punch the camera shattering it.

"H-Huh?" I questioned, looking at my completely fine hand as Abnes walked to me.

"Hey brat! What do you your doing! Your ruining my broadcast!" Abnes yelled, before the doors opened again.

Everyone looked over to see Neptune and the others walking in "Hey whats up with all the noise".

"Oh great, and who are you?" Abnes asked, as Neptune walked up "I'm Neptune, goddess of Planeptune".

"So your another goddess?" Abnes said, looking at Neptune "Well I suppose you look passibly old enough to justify hitting puberty, although…" she said, before stepping back.

"You've barely begun to develop, your definitely a little girl! That's what I declare" Abnes said, which annoyed Neptune.

"Say what! Am I really being called a little girl, you should look in a mirror missy!" Neptune yelled, which angered Abnes.

"What was that! I am certainly not a little girl! And besides it take one to know one!".

"Yeah and that means since your tossing around all these little girl claims,your one too!" Neptune said, as Abnes growled .

"Gah! You said it again I'm out of here" Abnes said, as her and her crew ran off.

"Geez what was that about" Noire sighed, as Vert placed her hand on her chin "I wonder how her and her crew got in here".

"Ugh" Blanc murmured, before passing out "Huh! Blanc" I yelled, catching her before she hit the floor.

"Woah, what did she pass out" Neptune asked, helping me pick her up "I'll got get some help" One of the maids said, running off.

"Could it be that the people are losing their faith after watching that broadcast" Vert wondered, but Noire shook her head.

"No, a CPU wouldn't lose their power that quickly" Noire said, as Ryu looked up.

"Come on let's bring her to her bed" Neptune said, as we placed the unconscious Blanc on her bed.

"Ryu, could you please leave?" Vert asked, as I looked at her "Huh? Why".

"I have something private to discuss with Neptune and Noire" she said, and I nodded "Oh sure, alright" I said, before walking out the large door.

"So what are we gonna do now" Omega-Xis asked, as I walked down the hallway of the Bascilicom.

"There only one thing to do" I said, gripping my hand "We need to go and save Rom and Ram"

**Computer room**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"So what's all this about Vert?" Neptune asked, as Vert typed away on the computer.

"The truth is Blanc has been working on a certain plan for sometime now" she said, continuing to work "And part of it… well remember the test Satellites we sent up into space, before we all sent out our 4 satellites".

"Oh yeah I remember that wasn't it call… Uh… Sagitari… something" Neptune said, as Noire nodded "Want shut down when we sent up the four satellites?".

"That's right" Vert said "It actually turns out that all of satellites are still working and their still capable of relaying images from around the entire world" she said, showing them pictures of different parts of Gamindustri and beyond.

"However their low resolution but Leanbox labs have developed a new technology that uses EM waves that can analyse and process the data to produce high resolution images, and not only that but allow us to see EM wave much like Ryu's visualisers".

"Awesome, Just leave it to nerdy Vert and her tech savvy ways" Neptune smiled, as Vert continued.

"Once we came up with it, I approached Blanc with an offer, if Lowee would provide the image data from their satellite system then Leanbox would provide the software".

"But that would give the two of you a monopoly on all of the worlds information!" Noire yelled, as Neptune jumped "Oh man, that messed up do you realise how much trouble that'd cause us".

"Yes trust me we know" Vert smiled "And that's exactly why we decided to share the technology with the world".

"It was Blanc's suggestion of course, think of it as a gift to celebrate our friend ship treaty" she said, surpsing Neptune and Noire.

"You don't say" Noire said, as Vert nodded "It's true, we were just trying to find the right time to go public with the news".

**_Ding!_**

"That's the computer done, as Ryu said, there was one of those FM-Ian's so we can easily decide where they are, though we only have a map of Lowee so far".

The thre looked into the map and saw two enegry signatures near Super Ninten land "Hmm… how odd".

* * *

**Super ninten land**

**Ryu P.O.V.**

"You sure there here?" I asked, as me and Omega-Xis snuck into the large theme park again, except this time it was pitch black.

We continued walking through the closed theme park as I put on my visualisers "I don't see any clue around here".

"This is going to take all night" I sighed, as Omega-xis stretched "Well we better get started".

But as we walked suddenly I heard a familiar tune "Isnt that jacks song?" I said, before turning to a certain direction.

"Let's check their" Omega-Xis said, as we ran down the path following the sound of the music.

When we made it, the song was coming from a ride that was under destruction "Is that where they are?" I wondered, before suddenly some shot at us.

"Woah!" I yelled, jumping back before putting on my visualisers and looking up to see Breakman standing on the wave road.

"Sorry but I can't let you get those two girls" Breakman said, as Omega-Xis growled.

"RYU! Go and get the hostages I'll keep him distracted" he said, dashing towards Breakman as I ran into the building.

It was pretty dark and there was still building materials all around the place, but I ignored them and continued to look for Rom and Ram.

"Help! Someone help!" "Hey let us go!" I heard, and quickly ran until I saw the large yellow lizard throwing around Rom and Ram with his tongue.

"Oh god that's disgusting" I said, before looking down 'I can't fight him with Omega-Xis, so I'll need to think of a better plan'.

"That's it" I said, opening up my Transer before summoning Neptaur who appeared in front of me.

"Nep! Nep!" It said, as I smiled "Neptaur I have special job for you, I need you to try and dig under that big guy until I say so".

"Nep!" He said, as he began digging under ground as I picked up a pipe.

"Hey!" I yelled, with the pipe in my hand as the large lizard turned around "Hey! I'm push healing these little girls".

"Ryu!" "Dummy" Rom and Ram cried, as I growled "Let them go now! You weirdo" I yelled.

"Oh it's just some little boy, sorry but I ain't into that" he said, turning back around as I ran towards him "I said let them go!".

I swung the pipe at him but he it didn't much as he dropped the girls before wrapping his tongue around me.

"Your gonna be pretty annoying, fine I'll crush your bones!" He yelled, tightening his tongue around me.

"Gaaaaahhhh!" I cried, out in pain I slowly looked down and saw Rom and Ram hitting the lizard.

"Let him go you jerk!" "Yeah, don't hurt him" they yelled, as the lizard laughed out loud.

"Hehehe, you should've brought some back up little boy" he said, as I looked down at him.

"Good thing I did" I said, confusing him "NEPTAUR NOW!".

"What are you talking abou-" "NEP!"

The lizard looked down and saw Neptaur popping from a hole next to him "Hey now what thaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He yelled, following through a collapsed dropping me before he did.

"Ow" I said, slowly getting up as Rom and Ram ran up to me

"Dummy! What do you think you could've died" Ram cried, but I placed my hand on their heads.

"Because, I didn't want you guys to get hurt" I said, slowly getting up "So how about we get out of here".

Before we could how ever "LITTLE GIRLS!" The lizard yelled, as he jumped out of the whole "Hehehe, pretty good trick but you can't stop the great trick".

Trick started bouncing towards us as the two girls hid behind me but before he could do anything.

"That's quite enough" Vert said, slamming the wall open as Trick turned to her "Now who's this?".

"Vert!" We yelled, as Vert looked towards us "Ryu I don't know why you're here but I need you to get the kids out of here".

"Right" I said, but Trick laughed "Hehe, sorry lady but I into big one" he said, as Bert blinked.

"Oh an pd what's your problem with my chest" she said, as Trikc simply said "Cause they sag".

Suddenly a green eerie sure surrounded Vert as she stared at the lizard "Ryu, get them out of here now I'm going to show this monster a lesson".

I nodded as we ran away while Vert transformed into Green Heart and dashed towards Trick.

**Abandoned ride**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Hey Trick I just got the old hag to give us the ransom mo-" Linda said, walking inside only to see Green Heart beating the crap out of Trick.

"…Yeah I think it best to op out of this one" Linda said, slowly closing the door and running off.

'Yeah! I think it's best I get the money and leave, Somewhere like Planetune or Leanbox' she thought, stopping when she saw Neptune and Noire.

"Oh hey that's the girl with the big lizard that took the kids" Neptune pointed, as Linda stepped back "Oh crap more".

"I'm not surprised, she likely dumb enough to think we'd do what she said without a fight" Noire said, readying her rapier.

"Hey hey hey! I was just doing a job you see, this old hag and a weird bird dude said they'd give us a boat loud of money if we bring them those two kids".

"Huh, sounds like an excuse from an underling" Neptune said, as Linda nodded "Thays right, I'm just and underling so if you excuse me".

But before she could leave, Neptune and Noire transformed into their goddess forms "Like hell your getting away!" They yelled, before beating up Linda and tossing her out of the building.

"CAN'T BLAME FOR TRYING!" Linda yelled, as she rocketed through the sky.

Meanwhile Ryu, Rom and Ram where running through the abandoned building trying to find a way out of there.

They smiled when they saw the exit and where rushing it but then Ryu noticed the roof cracking 'Oh crap' he thought before psuign Rom and Adam our of the door as Omega-Xis crashed through the roof, blocking him from getting away.

"Mr Ryu!" "Dummy!" Rom and Adam yelled, as Ryu looked up "You guys get out of here, I'll find another way out" he said, they nodded before running off.

"You okay Omega-Xis" Ryu said, helping Omega-Xis up "Yeah, he's pretty tough up there".

"Looks like we'll need to transform" Ryu said, and Omega-Xis nodded before entering his Transer.

**_EM WAVE CHANGE! RYU STELAR! ON AIR!_**

With bright flash, Ryu transformed into Rockman before jumping up to the wave road to see Breakman.

"Oh ho so you two are fused now" Breakman said, entering a fighting position "I'll go easy on ya if you want".

"What are you doing! Their only kids" Rockman said, as Breakman laughed "Heh, Hey I'm just trying to make things look good for the boss man, as long as your ruin their plans then I'm fine" he said, dashing towards Rockman.

Breakman jumped up and tried punching Rockman but he rolled out of the before blasting him knocking Brekaman back.

Breakman changed his arm into a cannon and blasted at Rockman but he dodged out of the way before using a sword battle card.

Rockman then dashed towards Breakman and slashed at him but Breakman blocked it with his shield before blasting his chest, knocking him back.

The two jumped and glared at each other before rushing back to continue the fight.

Breakman teied kciking Rockman but he dodged it before blasting him in the chest.

Brekaman then used the sharp tail and wrapped it around Rockman leg and threw him towards the ground.

"Ow" Rockman said, changing his frequency before looking up to see Breakman who looked to be floating the air.

"You know this was fun but I think it's time to end this" Breakman said, aiming at Rockman but before he could.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Trick screamed, as he flew towards Breakman.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Breakman yelled, as the two crashed into each other and we're rocketed away.

"What… just… happened?" Rockman and Omega-Xis said, the same time as they looked at the flying figures in the sky.

**A few minutes earlier**

**With Rom and Ram**

"Ow!" Trick yelled, as he crashed out Sadie of the building "Geez that old hag of a cpu, well at least got away from her" Trick said, getting back up.

"Now where are those little girls" he said, before spotting them in the distance climbing over a fence "There you are my pretties!" He yelled, shooting his tongue towards the.

"Oh no!" Rom and Adam screamed, closing their eyes but before they could be caught a hammer hit the tongue away.

"Get your filthy tongue off my precious little sisters," Blanc warned, walking out of the shadows. "You'll pay for this, ya frickin' pervert!"

"Pervert? My, you flatter me." Trick laughed out loud "That's the nicest thing anyone's told me".

"Well then, guess I'll have to kill you with kindness" Blanc said, and with a bright flash she transformed into her goddess form, White Heart.

"Prepare die! You sick bastard!" White Heart yelled, as she dashed towards the large lizard.

Trick whipped his tongues towards the goddess but she dodged out of the way before flying up high and slamming her axe down on him knocking him to the ground.

"Die you! You disgusting bastard" White Heart screamed, as she swung her axe "Tanzerin Trombe!"

This knocked Trick into the air and as he flew, Trick shouted, "Little girls forever!" as he flew off..

Going back to her human form, Blanc turned to the twins "Rom, Ram, sorry for putting you through this. I'm a failure as a sister," Blanc apologized.

"Big sis, we brought you these," Rom said, pulling out four identical coins, which were used to lure them. They had heads of a dragon "Their Guard dragon coins!" Ram added.

Their older sister smiled as she she came in for a hug "Thank you, I love them".

From the distance we see Rockman watching these scene with a gentle smile on his face, before he changed his frequency and disappeared.

* * *

**The next morning **

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Sleep Deprivation?!" Neptune and Noire yelled, in surprise as Blanc nodded.

"Yeah. That's why I lost consciousness, and why I didn't go out with you" she nodded "What the heck?" Noire sighed.

"I've been pulling all-nighters for a while now, so I was in no state to face you guys. Yet you saved Rom and Ram. Thank you so much, Vert, Noire."

"And thank you Neptune, for standing up for me when the lady was fi,iming me" she said, as Neptune smiled "Hehehe, no prob".

"Big sis look!" Rom came in and showed a book with her face drawn in crayon.

Originally the cover had pictures of five knights one red, one blue, one white and yellow, one green and one grey with a purple one hovering over them.

"That's nice." She smiled, before noticing that it was a familiar book, and went to the front door where the rest were.

She saw Ram doodling on one of them, while Nepgear, Uni and Ryu were reading the books while sitting in front of huge boxes of the books.

"Ram, stop doodling on those things!" Blanc screamed "You've got so many copies of the same book. Does it matter if we draw on a few, right?" Ram shrugged "IT DOES MATTER!".

"How? Ram asked, as Blanc blushed "W-Well... that's the story I spent night after night working on!".

"So it's a doujinshi then?" Vert asked, as Blanc blushed even more.

"Uni whats it about?" Noire asked, as he sister looked up "It's cool, it's about a world of science and world of fantasy fusing together and league of elemental knights from both worlds trying to return the world to normal".

"Woah! The protagonist just awoke to a new power" Nepgear said, with stars in her eyes "Told ya you'd like it".

"STOP READING IT!" Blanc screamed, in embarrassment.

* * *

**Lowee Night **

**Third person P.O.V.**

We see the one of maid from the Bascilicom sneaking through the city, with a small chest next to her.

As she went into an ally she saw Cygnus, in his Tom Dubias from looking at her "Did you get it?".

"Yes I did" she said, throwing away her disguise to reveal Arfoire "With this, we can destroy the goddesses and get the key with ease" she said, opening it to reveal a glowing x like stone.

* * *

**And done, so what did you guys think of the newest chapter of Rockman.**

**I actually really liked this one, it's been awhile since I worked on a anime based chapter so this was refreshing.**

**And I really hope you guys liked how I wrote Breakman, he'll be very important soon.**

**So with that said, on to the reviews.**

**ARSOLTHES: Well I might pair Jack Eos with Uni, and maybe somebody with Ryu we'll just have to see.**

**DCDGOJIRA: Thanks, and cool idea.**

**Praygotama52f5: Oh trust me that will definitely be happening next season.**

**Sebku SSJ3: I'll try to keep going since we're nearing the end of season 1.**

**Guest: Thanks.**

**Now then with that said, don't forget to review and favorite this story and of course.**

**S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.C.H.A.P.T.E.R.**


End file.
